


Амант

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шесть лет назад Артур спас мальчишку, спрятав его от всего мира в стенах своего замка. А теперь жестокий король соседнего королевства, собрав огромную армию, нападает на Камелот, чтобы найти и подчинить себе мага, по слухам скрывающегося там... Канон!АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Arthur/Merlin OTP fest 2014  
> 

Дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась. В комнату, с трудом удерживая поднос на одной руке, ввалился слуга. На его лице застыло выражение обычной скуки и досады от того, что чудесный солнечный день придется провести в стенах замка, когда он мог бы развлекать прелестную дочку начальника королевской стражи. Пройдя половину пути до большого дубового стола, стоящего в центре комнаты, слуга споткнулся, нелепо взмахнул свободной рукой, но смог-таки удержать равновесие. Затем аккуратно поставил поднос на стол и сгрузил с него нехитрый завтрак: ломоть хлеба, пару кусков сыра, яблоко и бокал вина — все, как любил его господин. Полюбовавшись на плоды своих трудов, он обернулся к огромной кровати под красным балдахином, стоящей у дальней стены. И вздрогнул, наткнувшись на задорный взгляд синих глаз.

— Уф, я думал, ты еще спишь, — Моррис расплылся в улыбке и с размаху уселся на дубовый стул.

— Артур разбудил на рассвете, — коротко пояснил Мерлин. Он лежал поверх покрывала и читал книгу — огромный фолиант в обложке из свиной кожи, такой старый на вид, словно помнил еще времена, когда магия теплилась в каждом жителе Альбиона. Моррис вытянул шею, стараясь разглядеть, что такого интересного могло содержаться в рукописных строчках, но из-за завитушек, значительно осложнявших чтение, ничего не смог разобрать.

— Принц ускакал из замка, — Моррис отщипнул кусочек хлеба. Он знал, что Мерлин не будет против (тот все равно никогда не доедает свой завтрак, и остатки достаются Моррису или другим слугам). — В компании Гвейна и Леона. Они так быстро гнали лошадей, что стража едва успела открыть перед ними ворота. Не знаешь, что случилось?

Мерлин неопределенно передернул плечами. Его близость к принцу Камелота лишь видимость, и Моррис это прекрасно знал. В последнее время Артур совсем перестал делиться с ним своими мыслями, обсуждать дела королевства; он вообще предпочитал не говорить с Мерлином. Зато мог выместить на нем раздражение и гнев, накричать, оскорбить, а потом взять как ни в чем не бывало. Впрочем, аманты для того и нужны — скрашивать ночи своим хозяевам, согревать постель и всячески ублажать. Им полагались дорогая одежда, хорошая еда, лекарства и даже слуги; каждый в замке знал, кому они принадлежат. И почти все их презирали. 

— Я думаю, это связано с той самой угрозой с севера, о которой говорили на совете, — продолжил Моррис. 

— Ты пробрался на королевский совет? — Мерлин отложил книгу и с любопытством подался вперед. 

— Дверь была закрыта неплотно, и я кое-что успел услышать. Они говорили довольно громко, спорили, а у меня с детства хороший слух… Правда, потом меня заметили и выгнали из коридора, хотя я сделал вид, что просто уронил простыни под дверью тронного зала.

— И что? Что случилось на севере?

— На совете обсуждали, что гонцы оттуда не возвращаются (послали уже трех)… Да и простые люди исчезают бесследно, — Моррис вытаращил глаза. — Говорят, за ночь опустела целая деревня!

— Шутишь!

— О нет! И Утер решил проверить, что на самом деле творится у северных границ. Наверняка он именно туда послал Артура сегодня утром.

— Да… — протянул Мерлин и сел на край кровати. С севером у него были связаны свои воспоминания. Там он родился и вырос, знал каждое дерево в окрестных лесах, ловил рыбу в речке неподалеку от своей деревни и ходил с отцом на охоту, помогал матери по хозяйству, и она ласково называла его своим защитником и кормильцем… А потом ничего этого не стало. 

— Тебе помочь одеться? — Моррис отправил в рот кусочек сыра и с тоской оглядел успевший образоваться за сутки бардак.

— Сам справлюсь, — буркнул Мерлин и нехотя слез с кровати. У стены в ряд стояли сундуки с его вещами, тогда как одежда принца вся помещалась в один шкаф. Мерлин иногда спрашивал у себя, кто тут настоящий принц, если Артур обычно ходил в простой рубахе, а его амант вынужден был наряжаться в нелепые, похожие на женские, одежды.

— Может, ты и с уборкой справишься сам? — Моррис поднял с пола рубашку Артура и критически оглядел ее, решая, отправлять ли в стирку или еще сойдет за чистую. 

— Ты же знаешь, нам не положено… — Мерлин вздохнул, а затем скривился от отвращения. — Мозоли на руках, запах пыли от одежды, потное тело — все это может оскорбить их королевское достоинство, — Мерлин состроил рожицу, изображая капризного принца. Моррис рассмеялся. 

— Да брось, Артур не такой, — возразил он.

— Такой, такой. Ты просто не знаешь его с… определенной стороны, — Мерлин оделся, выбрав любимые коричневые штаны и синюю рубаху. Так он больше походил на обычного крестьянина, чем на аманта, и за пределами замка его почти никто не узнавал. 

— Ты ненавидишь его? — Моррис застыл, ожидая ответа. Он сидел на корточках около кровати, намереваясь выгрести из-под нее грязь. Мерлин смерил его тяжелым взглядом и решил не врать. В конце концов, Моррис был ближе всех к тому, чтобы называться его другом, и заслужил немного откровенности.

— Сам не знаю, — ответил Мерлин. — Положение аманта всегда казалось мне отвратительным и унизительным, и я каждый день порываюсь сбежать из этого замка, чтобы никогда больше не видеть этих стен, никогда не встречать принца. Но порой… знаешь, иногда… раньше… Артур советовался со мной, рассказывал, как прошел его день, ему было важно мое мнение. Я знаю, что пару раз он даже послушался моих советов! В такие моменты мне начинало казаться, что он видит во мне друга. Но потом разговоры заканчивались, и приходилось вспомнить, кто я на самом деле. А в последнее время я об этом вообще не забываю.

— И тебе противно, ну, спать с принцем?

— Нет, — Мерлин усмехнулся. — Наверное, успел привыкнуть за шесть лет.

Но на самом деле он покривил душой. Даже шесть лет назад, когда Артур взял его в первый раз, Мерлину не было противно. Ему было хорошо. Артур старался сделать все, чтобы не причинить боли своему юному любовнику. Первый месяц после назначения Мерлина амантом у них вообще ничего не было. Долгими зимними вечерами они просто лежали перед камином и разговаривали. Мерлин делился с Артуром своими страхами, своей болью от потери дома и семьи, а тот молча слушал или нес какую-то ничего не значащую чепуху, заставляющую Мерлина улыбаться. Но в один из дней Артур завалился в свою спальню пьяным и заявил, что Мерлин должен исполнить свои прямые обязанности. В ту ночь, хвала богам, ничего не произошло, Артур просто уснул, едва добравшись до кровати, но на следующую… и следующую, и следующую… Мерлин стал полноправным амантом. 

— К тому же рано или поздно Артур женится, и я стану не нужен, — продолжил Мерлин.

— У женатых тоже есть аманты, — Моррис, слушая Мерлина, совсем забросил уборку, в очередной раз не добравшись до мусора под кроватью.

— Их выбирают жены. Ну знаешь, какого-нибудь кривого-косого хилого мужика, на которого у их мужа даже не встанет. 

Моррис расхохотался. Жизнь амантов всегда была покрыта ореолом постыдной тайны, а Мерлин частенько выбалтывал интересные подробности.

— Женитьба Артура случится скорее рано, чем поздно, — заметил Моррис. — Король Утер поговаривает пригласить в замок принцессу Елену, которая, всем известно, с рождения наречена невестой Артура.

— Утер больше заинтересован в объединении королевств, чем в счастье сына. 

— Артур что-нибудь говорил тебе о Елене?

— Возмущался весь вечер и орал, что не хочет жениться, — Мерлин припомнил тот день и невольно улыбнулся. Артур в праведном гневе был скорее мил и забавен, чем страшен. Мерлин тогда подтрунивал над ним и в подробностях расписывал прелести женатой жизни, отчего Артур злился еще больше.

— Конечно, не хочет. Ходят слухи, что он влюблен в кого-то из служанок в замке, — Моррис понизил голос и подался вперед. — Никто не знает имя этой девушки, даже сам король, но он сильно обеспокоен поведением сына и даже послал людей шпионить за Артуром. 

Мерлин вытаращил глаза. О даме сердца Артура он слышал впервые. Тот каждую ночь проводил в своей постели и точно не собирался блюсти верность своей мифической девушке. Хотя… вдруг именно невозможность быть со своей любимой и толкала Артура в постель к Мерлину? Ведь принц только в последнее время стал вымещать по ночам раздражение и злость на своем аманте. Днем Артур всегда шпынял его, находя это забавным, но ночью… Он стал грубее, требовательнее, жестче… Мерлин слышал, что делали с некоторыми амантами их хозяева, как издевались над ними, калечили, а потом, наигравшись, пускали по рукам стражников и слуг. Неужели и Артур задумал так же избавиться от него?

— Думаю, кто-то распускает слухи, чтобы навредить Артуру, — Мерлин сел за стол и уставился на пышный ароматный ломоть хлеба, заморский сыр и вино в кубке. Аппетит пропал.

— Нет. Артур сам признался отцу, что влюблен. Влюблен в человека гораздо ниже себя по статусу. 

— О, — Мерлин откусил хлеб и отложил кусок в сторону. Начало подташнивать. — Он мне ничего не говорил. Никогда.

— И Утеру не собирался признаваться, но тот начал давить на него, настаивая на женитьбе. 

— И что выбрал Артур? 

— Долг или зов сердца? — Моррис усмехнулся. — Он взял время подумать. 

Мерлин рассеянно кивнул. Как бы он ни жаловался (себе, Моррису или Гаюсу) на свое положение, он привык к нему. Привык к дорогой одежде, к постели принца, да и к самому Артуру тоже. Привязался к нему и иногда… иногда даже скучал в периоды долгих отъездов принца. С самого начала Мерлин твердил себе, что только отстраненность и холодность к Артуру помогут ему вынести его положение. Но как же сложно оказалось следовать этому правилу! И Мерлин сам не заметил, как начал переживать за него, заботиться (хоть тот ничего такого и не заслуживал), таять под его прикосновениями по ночам, ловить вздохи, стоны, отвечать на ласки и поцелуи… Мерлин твердил себе, что это обычное для его возраста физическое влечение, и даже верил в это, очень хотел верить…

— Нашего принца не будет в городе до завтрашнего дня, — Моррис потянулся и встал с пола. — Как насчет похода в таверну? Ты давно никуда не выходил, и я лично гарантирую, что на этот раз тебя не заметит ни один стражник.

— Было бы здорово, — Мерлин криво улыбнулся и поднялся из-за стола. Все равно сейчас не мог съесть ни крошки, а разговор с Моррисом начал его тяготить. Да и такими темпами комната так и останется неубранной, что обязательно вызовет гнев Артура, который он непременно выместит на Мерлине.

Моррис проводил его долгим взглядом, вновь оглядел комнату и, обреченно вздохнув, принялся за уборку.

Из внутреннего двора замка маленькая неприметная дверь вела в комнаты королевского лекаря, Гаюса. Тот занимал свой пост уже очень давно, видел рождение принца Артура и знал самые сокровенные секреты королевства, от которых у большинства бы волосы встали дыбом. Для Мерлина Гаюс был самым родным и дорогим человеком в Камелоте. И дело не в том, что он помнил старого лекаря с детства как хорошего друга своих родителей, нет. Шесть лет назад, когда родная деревня Мерлина сгорела дотла, когда его отец и мать погибли, а он сам спасся лишь по какой-то великой случайности, именно Гаюс приютил его у себя, помог пережить потерю и устроил своим помощником. И не его вина, что, проработав всего неделю, Мерлин попался на глаза королю, нагрубил ему и… вместо полагающейся порки был назначен амантом принца.

Мерлин остановился у каморки Гаюса и, коротко постучав, толкнул дверь. В нос ему ударила горьковато-пряная смесь запахов, глаза заслезились, а в горле запершило. У дальней стены исходил паром кипящий котел, а над ним были развешаны длинные узкие тряпки.

— Гаюс? — глухо позвал Мерлин, закрыв нос и рот рукавом рубахи. — Ты решил отравить весь замок?

— Всего лишь готовлю материалы для перевязки, — Гаюс появился из маленькой комнатки, располагавшейся напротив входа, в которой обычно жили его помощники или оставались на ночь тяжелобольные рыцари. — Если бы ты слушал внимательнее, то понял бы, что в котелке смесь трав, помогающая быстрому заживлению ран. Я решил пропитать ей повязки; посмотрим, получится ли…

— Зачем? — Мерлин прошелся по комнате, заглянул в котел, сморщился и поспешил убраться от него подальше. — Чем плохи старые добрые мази?

— Их может не хватить на всех, — коротко ответил Гаюс. 

— Сделаешь еще.

— Мерлин, — Гаюс строго посмотрел на него, призывая помолчать. — Что ты знаешь о сегодняшней поездке Артура?

Мерлин передернул плечами и, не желая выдавать своей осведомленности, осторожно ответил:

— Ничего. 

— А тебе не показалось, что утром он вел себя странно?

— Нееет, — неуверенно протянул Мерлин. Если нежность можно считать странностью, то да, Артур сегодня здорово его удивил, но в этом он никогда не признается Гаюсу.

Гаюс осуждающе взглянул на Мерлина и покачал головой.

— Я могу втайне обучать тебя лекарскому делу, но привить тебе наблюдательность я не в силах. Артур действительно уехал в дозор. Отправился к северным границам королевства, откуда давно уже не было никаких вестей. Гонцы оттуда не возвращаются в Камелот, купцы забыли все пути. Поговаривают, что Ценред завоевал ту часть королевства и что в его свите есть маг. 

— Маг? Но ведь тогда… — Мерлин судорожно вздохнул.

— Именно. Битва с магом — это заранее проигранное сражение. Самые сильные из них в одиночку уничтожают целые армии. 

— Но ведь…

— Нет. Конечно, настолько сильные маги давно канули в лету, но не стоит недооценивать тех, кто остался.

— Как Артур только решился поехать туда?! Он ведь… он может не вернуться, как гонцы!

— Артур обязан защищать свой народ, — Гаюс мягко улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся, уж если кто и способен вернуться с северных границ живым, так это он. К тому же принц не один.

— Сколько лет уже Ценред не оставляет попыток завоевать Камелот? Пять? — Мерлин заметался по комнате, едва не сшибая со столов бумаги и флакончики с мазями. — Кажется, будто он всегда нападал на наши границы.

— Да, чуть больше пяти лет, — осторожно ответил Гаюс. Он с любопытством наблюдал за Мерлином, хмурил брови и явно не решался что-то сказать. Мерлин не замечал этого. — Но все это время у него ничего не выходило.

— Но все это время у него не было мага, — возразил Мерлин, плюхнулся на стул и запустил руку в волосы. — Если бы я мог чем-то помочь… — он вздохнул и жалобно взглянул на Гаюса. — Иногда я словно бы чувствую в себе что-то такое, силу, спящую мертвым сном, и знаю, что стоит лишь разбудить ее, и все изменится. Представь, что мне не нужно будет больше оставаться амантом! И тогда я смогу лечить людей, помогать крестьянам с посевами, вызывать дождь щелчком пальцев. А еще я разберусь с Ценредом, чтобы он навсегда забыл о Камелоте. Я смогу все, что захочу, но… Но в следующее мгновение реальность напоминает о себе, и я, словно клеймо, чувствую на себе следы проведенной с Артуром ночи. Я задыхаюсь от собственной никчемности, Гаюс.

— Что на тебя сегодня нашло? — Гаюс приподнял одну бровь и сунул Мерлину в руки небольшую ступу. — Перетолки травы, пока я готовлю отвар.

Мерлин послушно принялся за работу. Он и сам не знал, с чего так завелся. С утра Артур был так нежен с ним, что Мерлин успел вообразить, будто их отношения возвращаются в прежнее русло. Но потом выяснилось, что у принца есть неведомая возлюбленная. Да, Мерлин чувствовал себя паршиво. Он знал, что Артур не может его предать просто потому, что ничем ему не обязан, но все равно чувствовал себя обманутым. Почему Артур не рассказал ему, куда едет? Почему не поделился сердечным секретом? Не потому ли, что считает Мерлина лишь постельной игрушкой, у которой и чувств-то особых нет? В Камелоте не было рабов, и аманты с успехом занимали их место. Но Мерлин вообще-то человек, и никакое звание аманта не отменяет этого факта. 

Мерлин толок травы, пока они не превратились в пыль. Если бы можно было так просто избавиться от невеселых мыслей! Перетереть в порошок, чтобы не осталось ничего: ни горечи, ни сожаления, ни чувства собственной никчемности. Больше всего на свете Мерлин желал сейчас ненавидеть Артура и Камелот, но не мог.

— Что у нас на сегодня? — спросил Мерлин, когда Гаюс увлекся приготовлением отвара и совсем забыл о своем госте.

— У меня нет времени тебя учить. Мой помощник уехал на несколько дней домой и не оставил себе замены. Нужно разнести лекарства и приобрести кое-что на рынке.

— Гаааюс, — протянул Мерлин, спешно придумывая причину, по которой ему срочно нужно было вернуть в свои покои. С тех пор как пролил на короля Утера лекарства, он не очень-то любил бегать по замку по поручению лекаря. 

— Нет, — жестко оборвал его старый лекарь. — Жизнь аманта не пошла тебе на пользу, ты стал отвратительно ленив. 

— Не в этом дело, меня узнают и донесут королю.

— Переоденем тебя, и никто и не подумает, что ты амант. Здесь тебя мало кто знает. Только Моррис, Гвен да я сам. Сомневаюсь, что даже Утер, наткнувшись на тебя в коридоре, вспомнит, где тебя видел, — Гаюс быстро подошел к книжным полкам и вынул из середины большой фолиант. Пыль взметнулась легким облачком, Мерлин вздрогнул, когда книга со стуком приземлилась на стол.

— Это не совсем так, — он вытянул шею, стараясь разглядеть название книги. — Меня еще знают рыцари… и стража. Артур иногда берет меня с собой на тренировку, ты же знаешь. А еще на охоту, когда ему хочется поиздеваться надо мной и показать быт простых слуг. А еще в его отсутствие я разговариваю с рыцарями, они вообще-то отличные ребята и относятся ко мне как к обычному человеку.

— Значит, они не станут доносить на тебя королю, — возразил Гаюс. — Надеюсь, хотя бы в Нижнем городе у тебя нет знакомых.

— М-м, — Мерлин притворно задумался, за что получил веником из трав по голове. В конце концов, он мог бы сейчас заниматься именно этим — помогать Гаюсу, в открытую осваивать лекарское дело, чтобы когда-нибудь стать его приемником. К сожалению, судьба распорядилась иначе.

Мерлин довольно быстро разнес лекарства по замку. Он был даже рад вспомнить свои первые дни в Камелоте. И его действительно никто не узнавал, особенно после того как он измазал щеку в грязи и до невозможности растрепал волосы; любимые рубашку и штаны пришлось заменить на какие-то мешковины — запасную одежду Джона, помощника Гаюса. Он и забыл, как это здорово — гулять свободно, не таясь и не боясь косых взглядов. В первый год он часто выбирался из комнаты Артура и успел исследовать каждый коридор, каждый закуток замка. Он даже подружился с некоторыми слугами, например, с Гвен и с Джорджем — самым чопорным и скучным мальчишкой из всех, каких он только знал. Но со временем его все чаще начали узнавать случайные прохожие, и Мерлин перестал радоваться прогулкам, а потом и вовсе начал стараться не выходить из комнаты кроме как к Гаюсу или в безлюдный парк позади замка.

Сейчас Мерлин вновь чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, которому интересно все на свете, даже просто дышать и бежать, просто бежать по узким коридорам замка, чувствуя, как за спиной словно вырастают крылья.

— Эй! — окликнул его кто-то. Мерлин притормозил на полном ходу и едва не влетел в стену. Сзади послышался заливистый звонкий смех.

— Гвен! — Мерлин рассмеялся в ответ. — Ты напугала меня.

— Не привыкла, что ты бегаешь по коридорам. Помогаешь Гаюсу?

— Точно. И… ты ведь никому не скажешь?

— Обещаю. Я же… — Гвен прикусила губу и потупила взгляд. — Я понимаю, тебе нужно иногда выходить из покоев. И лучше делать это, когда Артура нет, потому что он… ну, не отпустит тебя, не захочет отпустить, ты же… — Гвен мило покраснела. — Он говорил мне, что не любит, когда тебя нет в комнате.

— Говорил тебе? — улыбка сползла с лица Мерлина.

— Да, мы с ним иногда болтаем. Знаешь, я думаю, он совсем не такой высокомерный, как о нем говорят. Просто свои лучшие качества не выставляет напоказ, а приберегает для людей по-настоящему дорогих ему.

— М-м, — Мерлин внимательнее присмотрелся к Гвен. К тому, как она стискивала ткань платья, как упорно избегала смотреть ему в глаза, с каким восторгом и придыханием говорила об Артуре. Моррис был прав, принц влюбился в неподходящего для себя человека. В служанку. В Гвен. Хорошее настроение испарилось, оставив вместо себя прежнюю обиду, которая жгла изнутри и не давала нормально дышать.

— Ты, наверное, спешишь? — по-своему растолковала его немногословность Гвен. — Ты бы заходил иногда к нам, знаешь же, тебе у нас рады.

— Да, спасибо, — выдавил из себя Мерлин и натянуто улыбнулся.

Гвен легко дотронулась до его руки в знак поддержки и наконец-то отправилась по своим делам, а Мерлин пошел к выходу из замка. 

В Нижнем городе он не бывал уже больше года, но отлично помнил, где располагался рынок. Еще в самый первый визит Мерлин восхитился особой атмосферой, царившей на площади, и кипучей, неиссякаемой энергией этого места. Торговцы выставляли на прилавках ткани, украшения, посуду, оружие, забавные безделушки, необходимые мелочи, экзотические товары, о назначении которых можно было только догадываться. Некоторые просто сидели в палатках, другие зазывали посмотреть товар, обещая самую низкую цену в округе. Мерлин вежливо улыбался им и спешил в центр площади. Гаюс объяснил, что там обычно располагалась палатка аптекаря Джошуа, у которого всегда можно было приобрести редкие травы и даже яды, в определенных дозах могущие послужить лекарством.

Джошуа ловкими движениями отмерил нужные унции товара и предложил цену, по мнению Мерлина, слишком большую. Но Гаюс предупреждал, что торговаться не стоит, иначе так же ловко Джошуа заменит качественный товар на залежалый или разбавленный всяким мусором. Мерлин, прижимая к себе свертки, двинулся дальше, разыскивая прилавки с продуктами. Он вытянул шею, старясь разглядеть, что располагается впереди и, конечно же, налетел на случайного прохожего.

— Придурок! — огромная волосатая рука грубо схватила его за рубашку и основательно встряхнула. — Деревенский щенок!

От неожиданности Мерлин растерял все слова и только хватал ртом воздух. Незнакомец, фыркнув, наконец, выпустил его. Мерлин отпрыгнул в сторону и ошалело уставился на своего обидчика. Это был разбойник, судя по его одежде и манерам, жестокий беспринципный человек, его серые, холодные, словно лезвие ножа, глаза зло глядели из-под кустистых бровей. Но что-то в этом человеке было не так: может, толика превосходства, скользившая во взгляде, или усмешка, кривившая его губы слишком уж сильно…

Однако Мерлин не стал выяснять что именно и поспешил убраться подальше. И даже почти забыл о неприятном инциденте, но, купив репу и томатов и уже направляясь в замок, вновь услышал голос давешнего бандита. Тот доносился из-за приоткрытой двери, ведущей на какой-то склад. В узкий переулок Мерлин свернул по ошибке, и мог бы вообще ничего не услышать, но…

— На этот раз у Ценреда все получится, — сказал разбойник. — Маг точно находится в замке, осталось его найти.

— Ценред уже заключил союз с ведьмой, зачем ему нужен еще один колдун? — спросил более молодой, но тоже крайне неприятный голос. 

— Говорят, его могущество не сравнится даже с деяниями древних. Кто бы не хотел иметь в услужении такого колдуна?

— Чушь! Будь у Пендрагонов этот маг, они бы стерли с лица земли и Ценреда, и все соседние королевства, завоевали бы мир!

— Колдун скрывается от всех, в том числе и от Пендрагонов. С его силой это не сложно. У Ценреда есть способ, как узнать его в толпе и подчинить себе. Он ищет мага вот уже шесть лет.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Откуда надо. Подслушал как-то, как наш король трепался со своей ведьмой.

— Или тебе это приснилось по пьяни…

Разбойник взревел, за дверью явно назревала драка. Мерлин поспешил убраться из переулка и бегом направился в замок. Он должен пересказать все услышанное Гаюсу! А тот доложит о планах Ценреда королю. Утер никогда не допустит, чтобы Камелот завоевали! Он и раньше противостоял магии, сможет и теперь. А тот неведомый маг, о котором говорил разбойник, просто обязан помочь, ведь это по его вине Камелот шесть лет отстаивает свои северные границы. Из-за него Артур прямо сейчас рискует жизнью… 

Мерлин изо всех сил бежал в замок, не обращая внимания на то, какими взглядами его провожали. Если слова бандита окажутся правдой, то всем им скоро придется несладко. На памяти Мерлина на замок раз пять нападали колдуны и просто отъявленные мерзавцы, однажды и вовсе налетела стая каменных ворон, но Артур с рыцарями сумел отбиться и от них. А сейчас принц был далеко…

Мерлин едва не вынес дверь в комнату Гаюса и, стараясь отдышаться, выпалил:

— Там был… человек… жуткий… он… захватить… скоро… Ценред… маг… ищет… шесть лет.

Гаюс в недоумении поднял на него глаза.

— Что? — переспросил он, затем налил воды в кружку и подал Мерлину. Тот залпом выпил воду и смог внятно пересказать все, что услышал.

— Ценред действительно давно и безуспешно пытается захватить Камелот, — задумчиво протянул Гаюс. — Но раньше он не прибегал к помощи мага.

— Бандит не стал бы лгать! Возможно, Ценред уже у наших границ.

— Успокойся, — Гаюс забрал у Мерлина свертки и усадил его на стул. — Такие доносы случаются едва ли не каждый месяц. Многие несут браваду перед друзьями, особенно выпив лишнюю пинту эля. Не стоит так переживать. 

— А как же маг, который скрывается в Камелоте? — Мерлин помотал головой. Он чувствовал, что бандит не просто так бахвалился, а знал, о чем говорил!

— Если он и здесь, то хорошо прячется, — помедлив, ответил Гаюс. Мерлину пришло в голову, что старик недоговаривает что-то очень важное. Наверное, очередную королевскую тайну. 

— Но ты перескажешь Утеру мои слова?

— Непременно.

Мерлин облегченно вздохнул. Пусть теперь король решает, как поступить. Может, отправит кого-нибудь в тот переулок или срочно вернет Артура в Камелот — ему видней.

Гаюс, понаблюдав за Мерлином, отложил свои дела и предложил продолжить их занятия. Уже три года Мерлин втайне учился у него лекарскому делу. Уроки были непостоянными, с большими перерывами; хоть Артур и охотно отпускал Мерлина к Гаюсу, он все равно злился, если того подолгу не было в комнате. Но Мерлин точно знал, что оставаться амантом принца вечно не сможет, да и не захочет. Нужно лишь приобрести сколь-нибудь полезные умения и уйти из замка в одну из отдаленных деревень, где лекаря примут с распростертыми объятиями. Там никто не будет знать о прошлом Мерлина, и он сможет спокойно работать и даже... наверное, завести семью. Артур все равно выгонит его, как только женится, а то и раньше, если уговорит Гвен занять его место. Девушки-аманты не особо приветствовались, но и не были редкостью. Другое дело, если Артур слишком уважает ее, чтобы предложить место своей любовницы… В лучшем случае Мерлина сделают слугой, и тогда никто не сможет защитить его от всяких мерзавцев, считающих, что бывший амант сродни мальчику из публичного дома. Хотя да, надо признать, что бывшие аманты часто скатывались вниз и кончали жизнь в одном из таких заведений. Мерлин поклялся себе, что не повторит их участи.

Весь день он провел у Гаюса и отправился к себе лишь с наступлением сумерек. Руки болели от непривычной работы, постоянных помешиваний отваров, резки трав и записывания, кажется, тысячи рецептов и способов опознать и вылечить различные болезни. 

Мерлин добрался до своей комнаты, устало растянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза, намереваясь так и проспать до утра. Он уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда послышалось легкое покашливание.

— Мерлин, — позвал Моррис. 

— Я сплю, — буркнул тот и, перевернувшись, уткнулся носом в подушку.

— Ты обещал пойти со мной в таверну. И, даже если ты передумал, уснуть в таком виде я тебе не позволю.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что на рассвете может вернуться Артур и надрать мне задницу за то, что от его аманта воняет каким-то навозом, — Моррис потянул Мерлина за ногу, призывая к его совести.

— Задницу надерет он мне, а тебя просто поставит в колодки.

— Я приготовил тебе ванну, — Моррис успешно стянул с Мерлина сапоги и теперь дергал его за штанину. — Помойся, переоденься, а после можешь спать. Ну или пойти со мной в таверну.

Мерлин нехотя слез с кровати, скинул одежду и с удовольствием окунулся в горячую воду. Смыв с себя пот и грязь, он с удивлением обнаружил, что сон пропал и даже появились силы и желание снова выбраться из замка.

— В таверну? — улыбнулся он Моррису. 

— О да! — рассмеялся тот. 

И никто из них даже не подумал, что скажет принц, обнаружив в своей постели чистого, но вдрызг пьяного Мерлина.

Под дружный рев одобрения Моррис взобрался на стол, поднял кружку и, выкрикнув несколько невнятных слов, принялся пританцовывать и петь сиплым, но приятным голосом. Мерлин, отодвинувшись от стола, чтобы перебравший друг не задел его ногой в запале, хлопал в ладоши и смеялся вместе со всеми.

— Твой приятель умеет развлекаться! — Мерлина похлопал по спине смутно знакомый рыцарь. — Присоединяйся к нему.

— О нет! Нет, — Мерлин неловко рассмеялся и замахал руками, показывая, что не обладает талантом Морриса. Талантом напиваться как свинья, полностью терять разум и выделывать вещи, за которые потом будет очень стыдно. Хотя Мерлин и сам выпил немало и нетвердо стоял на ногах, но еще кое-что соображал.

— Как знаешь.

Рыцарь отстал, а Мерлин выпил остатки эля из своей кружки. Давно перевалило за полночь, и нужно было убираться из таверны и спешить в замок. Иначе Моррис завтра обязательно проспит и получит нагоняй от принца, а сам Мерлин не сможет скрыть следы пребывания в таверне. Но веселье продолжалось, а Моррис распалялся еще больше. Можно было уйти без него, но Мерлин не мог бросить друга. Поэтому он смеялся, хлопал в ладоши и на время выкинул из головы все проблемы…

Пока с улицы не раздался шум. Гомон, смех и громкие разговоры в таверне заглушали его, но некоторые посетители все же обернулись к окнам и прислушались. А затем в дверь ворвалась толпа взволнованных мужиков, и звуки с улицы стали громче. Крики, паника, топот множества ног…

— Воины! Тысяча, целая армия! — воскликнул один из мужиков, задыхаясь. — Убили стражу, уже в городе!

До пьяных посетителей таверны не сразу дошел смысл его слов. Некоторые засмеялись, другие молчали, стараясь понять услышанное, а затем все ринулись к дверям. Мерлина оттолкнули к стене и только чудом не затоптали. Морриса уронили со стола, спотыкались об него, падали, пинали со злости. Мерлин кричал, чтобы его не трогали, но людей уже охватила паника. 

Таверна опустела. Моррис неподвижно лежал около опрокинутого стола. Мерлин подполз к нему, убедился, что друг еще жив, и попытался привести его в сознание.

— Что? — невнятно спросил Моррис.

— Ты можешь идти?

— А что случилось?

— На Камелот напали. Ну же, обопрись на меня! — Мерлин изо всех сил дернул Морриса вверх, проклиная свое субтильное телосложение.

— О, как не вовремя… — Моррис глупо захихикал, но смог встать на ноги. Он по-прежнему был вдрызг пьян, но, возможно, именно это глушило боль (а то и убирало вовсе) от наливающихся темным кровоподтеков на его теле. Пинали его изо всех сил, и в нормальном состоянии Моррис бы выл от боли.

Мерлин вывел его на улицу. Ярко светила луна, туда-сюда бегали люди с факелами, темнота отступала в углы и узкие переулки. Мерлин понятия не имел, куда следует идти. В замок? Но если там идет сражение, то это будет самоубийством. В лес? Возможно, тот станет спасением для тех, кто знает его, как свой дом, но Мерлин бывал там от силы десяток-другой раз в сопровождении свиты из принца и рыцарей и рисковал элементарно заблудиться и стать ужином диких зверей. Бегать по городу в поисках укрытия казалось бессмысленным, и некому было подсказать, что делать… И Мерлин решился. Он отправится к замку, найдет Гаюса, а дальше будет видно. Перехватив Морриса поудобнее, Мерлин тяжело побежал. Ночные улицы казались чужими, опасными, а крики и звон оружия, доносившиеся издалека, пугали до дрожи в коленках. 

Около замка человек сто рыцарей бились с людьми в черных доспехах. Последних было гораздо больше, и все они были словно заговорены на удачу. Мечи не доставали их, стрелы втыкались в щиты, тогда как рыцари и простые жители Камелота падали на мостовую один за другим. Мерлин метнулся в темную улочку, молясь, чтобы его не заметили. Возможно, удастся переждать сражение и продолжить путь. Если Гаюс не ушел из замка (а он остался, иначе это был бы уже не Гаюс), то он в одном из залов помогает раненым. Нужно только добраться туда.

Моррис заснул, привалившись головой к плечу Мерлина. Его поддержка сейчас бы не помешала, даже молчаливая или выраженная в глупых шутках. Сколько же он выпил, что не пришел в себя даже в осажденном городе?

Сражение закончилось, и Мерлин осторожно выглянул наружу. Из замка выбежали служанки, чтобы найти раненых и попытаться помочь. Самое время! Мерлин разбудил Морриса и вывел его из укрытия… но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как перед ним выросла тень. Огромная, зловонная, глухо рычащая. Давешний бандит, весь перемазанный кровью, криво, плотоядно усмехнулся.

— Хрупкие темноволосые мальчики. Вы-то и нужны Ценреду, — он протянул руку, чтобы схватить их… Мерлин закричал и отпрыгнул в сторону. Нет! Только не так! Только не сейчас! Он ведь почти добрался до входа в замок, почти спас себя и Морриса… Как же все это глупо!

— Какой прыткий. Ну же, ты сохранишь себе жизнь, если пойдешь со мной, — бандит убрал от горла Мерлина меч, демонстрируя «мирные» намерения.

Мерлин не собирался его слушать. Он мог бы убежать, но тогда пришлось бы бросить Морриса. Один бог знает, для чего Ценреду понадобились хрупкие темноволосые мальчики. Моррис не заслужил этого, никто не заслужил.

— Убери руки, — прошипел Мерлин, закрывая собой друга. 

— Да ты глуп, как половина моих воинов! Вряд ли Ценреду нужен такой идиот, и он не расстроится, если я немного подпорчу твою шкурку. Скажем, чтобы ты не смог сбежать от меня, как маленький резвый кролик. 

Мерлин вздрогнул и усилием воли заставил себя не закрывать глаза. Лучше умереть с гордо поднятой головой, чем сжавшись от страха в комок.

Бандит поднял меч, Мерлин попятился, наблюдая за тускло блестящим в лунном свете клинком. Мир вокруг словно замедлился. На губы бандита неестественно долго наползала кривая усмешка, а меч, поднявшись по дуге вверх, казалось, никогда не начнет опускаться. Мерлин мог бы сейчас убежать, он бы успел увернуться, но не мог даже пошевелиться. Блеск металла завораживал, страх сковал мышцы, и даже вдох, один единственный вдох перед смертью давался с таким трудом… Но в последний момент клинок бандита остановил другой меч. Раздался звон металла, и перед Мерлином выросла статная фигура в плаще Камелота. Кто-то из рыцарей кинулся защитить его! Возможно, даже узнал, но сейчас это не имело значения. Мерлин, то и дело оглядываясь, потащил начавшего приходить в себя Морриса к спасительному входу в замок. Но не успели они сделать и десяток шагов, как кто-то с силой оттолкнул Морриса в сторону, а тяжелая рука закрыла Мерлину рот. Его прижали к холодному металлу доспехов, уха коснулось горячее дыхание.

— Только не делай глупостей, — шепнул хриплый запыхавшийся голос. 

Мерлин попытался высвободиться, забился в чужих руках, но добился только одного — жесткая ладонь закрыла ему еще и нос, перед глазами все поплыло, и сознание предательски покинуло Мерлина…


	2. Chapter 2

Проведя несколько часов в седле, измотав лошадь и своих людей, Артур с удовольствием ступил на твердую землю и огляделся. Те самые северные границы, которые доставляли столько проблем Камелоту, лежали перед ним нетронутым диким краем. Несколько деревень, располагавшихся здесь раньше, обезлюдели, судя по всему, еще несколько дней назад. На улицах гнили тела убитой скотины, собак и кошек, людей видно не было. Или они ушли раньше, чем разграбили их деревню, или уцелевшие успели похоронить погибших. Вытоптанная трава и следы множества ног говорили о том, что недавно здесь прошла армия.

Леон присел на корточки, чтобы осмотреть землю. 

— Странно, почему мы не встретили армию по пути сюда? — Гвейн посмотрел туда, куда уходила вытоптанная тропа.

— Видимо, они не стали выбирать кратчайший путь, — ответил Леон.

— Но это глупо. Что он задумал, если прячется от нас по лесам? Планирует напасть внезапно? 

Гвейн замолчал и оглянулся на Артура. Тот не участвовал в разговоре, только бесцельно бродил около кромки леса, всматриваясь вдаль. Там виднелись черные остовы сгоревших домов. Время уже успело потрудиться над ними: кое-где пожарища заросли травой, сквозь крыши пробивались молодые деревья. Артур никогда не видел это место раньше, но название его хорошо знал. Как и имя того, из-за кого сгорела эта небольшая деревня, относящаяся к королевству Ценреда. Символично, что армия пересекла границу именно в этом месте.

— Мы должны вернуться в Камелот, — Артур обернулся к друзьям. — Предупредим отца, если успеем, а если нет — примем бой. Нельзя терять ни минуты.

Но задержаться пришлось. Лошадям нужно было дать отдых, чтобы они выдержали обратный путь. Леон и Гвейн повели их к ручью, а Артур отправился в сожженную деревню. Его тянуло туда, словно в этом месте теплилась особая магия. 

Лет через десять-двадцать не останется и следа от бывшей деревни. Возможно, здесь вырастет новый город, если позволит старая магия. Огонь, уничтоживший все, — ее порождение. Не зло и не добро, просто трагическое стечение обстоятельств. 

Артур прошел по бывшей улице, заглянул в пару дворов и остановился в одном из них. Вздохнул — по телу пробежало легкое покалывание, сродни свежему ветерку, появилось небольшое волнение в груди. Это место: двор, дом — было важно для него. Оно несло тепло и уют, даже остовы стен хранили отголоски любви, которой когда-то было пропитано все вокруг. Раньше здесь счастливо жила семья, рос непоседливый малыш, особенный малыш. Артур сел на большой валун у бывших ворот и опустил голову, погрузившись в воспоминания…

Когда лошади отдохнули, Артур, Гвейн и Леон снова пустились в путь. Им удалось узнать, что пять дней назад здесь действительно прошла армия, след которой обрывался у реки. Жители близлежащих деревень спрятались от воинов в лесу и теперь возвращались в свои дома. Они рассказали, что Ценред не оставлял в живых никого, кроме темноволосых юношей. С ними он проводил какое-то время наедине и только потом убивал. 

— Он ищет кого-то, — сказал староста деревни. — Точно. Какого-то мальчишку, вот только понятия не имею, зачем.

Артур еще больше загнал лошадь, спеша в Камелот. Он надеялся успеть вовремя, ведь когда он уезжал в замке никто и не слышал об армии Ценреда. Но вся эта спешка с его отъездом… Артура словно выманили из дома! Не для того ли, чтобы ослабить рыцарей, оставив их без командира? Его отец, конечно, вел за собой армии, но в последнее время переложил эту обязанность на сына. Рыцари верили в своего принца, а тот знал сильные и слабые стороны каждого из них, умел настроить их на битву и сам в первых рядах шел в бой.

Артур добрался до Камелота лишь с наступлением темноты. И опоздал совсем чуть-чуть. Многочисленная армия Ценреда входила в город, загорались крайние дома, слышались первые крики. Артур притормозил у кромки леса. Нельзя было действовать в лоб и пытаться сражаться с сотнями воинов в одиночку. Следовало незаметно проникнуть в город и присоединиться к отцу и рыцарям. И защитить того, кого ищет Ценред.

В общей суматохе никто не обратил внимания на фигуру в плаще, проскользнувшую в ворота и направившуюся в замок. Держась в тени, Артур оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь оценить ход боя. Камелотцы проигрывали. Их было меньше: ведь город уже спал, когда напал Ценред; и рыцари в спешке не успели как следует облачиться в доспехи. Больше всего Артуру хотелось ворваться в самую гущу боя и защитить свое королевство по примеру Гвейна и Леона, которых он отпустил, едва они достигли замковых ворот. 

Добравшись до неприметной двери, Артур отпер ее и проскользнул внутрь. Ключи от нескольких запасных ходов он всегда носил с собой, опасаясь именно таких ситуаций. В замке сновали слуги, один из больших залов приспособили для раненых. Между стонущими людьми ходил Гаюс и проверял каждого; некоторым он улыбался, другим старался не смотреть в глаза.

— Гаюс! — Артур подошел к нему и тронул за рукав.

— Как хорошо, что вы вернулись, сир, — старый лекарь окинул его оценивающим взглядом и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Ваш отец ждет вас.

— Где он?

— В тронном зале. Я не пустил его из замка, пока не было вас. Камелот не может остаться без правителя.

— Это очень мудро с твоей стороны, — Артур благодарно похлопал его плечу. — Отец сильно на тебя разозлился?

— Не сильнее, чем обычно, — Гаюс усмехнулся, но тут же принял серьезный вид. — Мы не справляемся, сир. Камелот не в состоянии сдержать армию Ценреда, в три раза превосходящую нас численностью. И ходят слухи, что ближайший помощник Ценреда — ведьма.

— У нас есть шансы?..

— Сомневаюсь, — после паузы честно ответил Гаюс.

Артур кивнул ему и отошел в сторону. Огляделся. Раненых рыцарей было много, слишком много. Здесь же лежали обычные горожане, защищавшие свои дома. И каково им будет узнать, что все это напрасно? Артур перехватил взгляд Гвен. Девушка перевязывала руку Персивалю, ее пальцы дрожали, а на лице застыла неестественная улыбка. Артур ободряюще кивнул ей и вышел из лазарета. 

В тронном зале не горел ни один факел. Кучка людей, выглядевшая жалко под лунным светом, пробивавшимся в окна, молча стояла около короля.

— Отец? — Артур, расталкивая советников, пробрался к трону.

Утер поднял на него взгляд, и Артур отшатнулся. Когда-то гордый, жесткий, король теперь больше походил на испуганного ребенка. Его люди отдавали жизни за Камелот, а сам он ничего не мог сделать. Выйти перед армией Ценреда означало верную смерть, а Камелот не мог остаться без короля. И в своем бездействии Утер был слаб, он не мог смотреть, как его королевство бьется в агонии.

— Сын, — Утер улыбнулся, — ты здесь.

— Да. Да! Я готов сделать все, что вы прикажете, — Артур приклонил одно колено перед королем.

Утер кивнул и замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Что случилось? — не выдержав долгой паузы, спросил Артур. — Отец, насколько серьезно наше положение? Что за слухи о ведьме в свите Ценреда?

— А-а, — Утер словно очнулся. — Да, ведьма, я знаю о ней, — он вздохнул. — И я знаю, за кем она идет.

— Что? — Артур похолодел. Неужели отец знает тайну, так тщательно хранимую от него вот уже шесть лет?

— За мной, — Утер печально улыбнулся. — У нас с ней личные счеты.

Советники за спиной Артура не проронили ни слова, даже их дыхания не было слышно. Король опустил руки, а они не знали, что делать теперь. Некоторые уходили из зала, еще надеясь спастись, другие решили остаться рядом с королем до конца.

— Артур, здесь ты больше ничего не сможешь сделать. Ценред захватит нас еще до рассвета. Я не уйду из замка. Буду защищать Камелот, пока есть силы держать в руке меч. Но ты должен бежать. Направляйся в королевство Годвина и проси помощи. Его земли обширны, армия многочисленна. Заключи брак с Еленой, и он обязан будет помочь. Это единственный выход, сын, только так можно спасти Камелот. Ты завоюешь его обратно и станешь полноправным королем.

— Но отец! — Артур подскочил к нему и сжал его руку, не желая верить словам. — Я нужнее здесь! Мы можем хотя бы попытаться! Бегство — это не выход, я не могу, не хочу бросать Камелот в такой момент…

— Приведи он с собой обычную армию — возможно. Но его воины неуязвимы, благодаря магии. Без поддержки колдуна нам не справится, а у Годвина — я точно знаю — служит придворный маг. 

— Но… ты же ненавидишь магию!

— Сейчас не время для ненависти, нужно спасти Камелот любой ценой. 

Артур смотрел на него во все глаза и не мог поверить, что отец просит его отступить, так… трусливо сбежать, пока он и рыцари Камелота будут умирать, защищая свой дом. Как Артур может так поступить? Как может оставить их на верную смерть?

— Я не могу, отец…

— Можешь! — рявкнул Утер, вновь становясь похожим на самого себя. — Только ты и можешь! Не глупи, сын, ты сам видишь, что здесь ты в лучшем случае погибнешь, в худшем — Ценред будет издеваться над тобой, пытать, пока ты не умрешь от ран и истощения. Нет, Артур. Если ты действительно достоин стать королем Камелота, то уйдешь немедленно. Возьми несколько самых преданных людей, садись на лошадь и скачи во весь опор!

— Отец… — Артур сглотнул противный ком в горле. Глаза щипало от слез и запаха дыма, проникающего с улицы. Артур хотел сказать отцу, что он ошибается. Что не за ним идет Ценред, не его ищет по всему городу в каждом темноволосом мальчишке. Шесть лет назад Артур сделал свой выбор, и теперь за него расплачивается весь Камелот…

— Иди, — Утер грубо оттолкнул от себя сына. — Ну же!

Артур тяжело поднялся на ноги и коротко кивнул. Он сделает все, что сказал отец, и приведет армию короля Годвина к стенам Камелота. И больше никогда не будет слушать свое глупое сердце. Голос отца, голос разума — вот что поможет ему победить Ценреда.

Артур побежал по коридорам обратно в лазарет. Там он видел Персиваля, которого намеревался взять с собой. Он бы попросил Гаюса присоединиться к нему, но точно знал, что старый лекарь откажется. Не бросит больных, замок и Утера. Но советом помочь сможет.

— Не стоит вам выходить наружу, сир, — сказал Гаюс, заметив Артура. — Рыцари отступают в замок.

— Они все здесь? 

— Все уцелевшие, но их не так много.

— Я ухожу, Гаюс, — тихо сказал Артур. — Отец отправляет меня в королевство Годвина за подмогой. Я вернусь с армией и освобожу Камелот.

— Не сомневаюсь, сир, — ответил Гаюс. — Это разумное решение.

— Я рад, что ты одобряешь. Скажи, ты видел Персиваля, Гвейна, Леона? 

— Я не знаю, где они.

Может, уже мертвы… Артур не хотел думать об этом, и ринулся к главному входу в замок. К счастью, там обнаружился Гвейн, на пару с каким-то крестьянином удерживающий дверь. Артур коротко пересказал ему приказ короля и назначил встречу на холме за замком. Порознь гораздо проще было миновать осаду и выбраться из Камелота. Леон обнаружился тут же, как и Персиваль, и еще несколько преданных Артуру людей. Никто из них не стал спорить, только Гвейн выразительно поднял бровь.

— А вы, сир, — спросил сэр Овейн, — идете с нами?

— У меня еще есть дело, — пояснил Артур. — Ждите меня до рассвета, если я не появлюсь… бегите из Камелота, спасайте свои жизни.

Артур поднялся на второй этаж замка. В темных коридорах было пусто, толстые стены заглушали крики с улицы. Слуги, обычно сновавшие туда-сюда даже посреди ночи, либо сбежали, либо присоединились к защитникам города, женщины присматривали за ранеными в лазарете. Артур поинтересовался у Гаюса, не встречал ли тот Мерлина, не приспособил ли его к какому-нибудь делу, но старый лекарь лишь взволнованно сверкнул глазами и ответил, что не видел его с вечера. Артур надеялся, что его амант просто испугался и решил не выходить из своей комнаты. О, это было бы лучшим его решением. Но комната оказалась пуста. 

— Где же ты, — пробормотал он, в растерянности застыв около дубового стола. По очень многим причинам Мерлина нельзя было оставлять в замке. Но где теперь его искать, Артур не представлял. Единственный вариант — Мерлин вместе с другими слугами вышел сражаться. И тогда наверняка он уже мертв либо в руках у Ценреда… а если так, то Камелоту и правда пришел конец.

Артур вернулся в лазарет и огляделся, надеясь заметить знакомую черноволосую макушку.

— Мерлина нет в комнате, — пояснил он Гаюсу. 

Старый лекарь лишь покачал головой.

— Значит, он где-то снаружи. Мерлин храбрее чем кажется, он бы не стал отсиживаться в безопасности, когда другие умирают.

— Он мог бы прийти к тебе!

— Не будем говорить о его умственных способностях. Но вы должны найти его, иначе…

— Знаю, — коротко бросил Артур. 

Он не стал задерживаться и через очередной потайной ход вышел во внутренний двор замка. Большую площадь усеивали тела убитых. Множество красных плащей, казавшихся теперь черными, простых одежд горожан… казалось, воинов Ценреда среди них не было вообще. Видимо, их и впрямь превратили в неуязвимых.

Артур прошел вдоль стены, всматриваясь в лица трупов. Там были и совсем мальчишки, и женщины, и старики… не было только темноволосых юношей. Артур свернул за угол, бросил взгляд вперед… и едва не споткнулся. В десяти шагах от него верзила Ценреда поднял меч, угрожая, без сомнения, Мерлину. А тот, глупый, закрывал кого-то собой и точно приготовился умереть. Артур не успевал к нему… Он в бессилии рванулся вперед, но бандит уже начал опускать меч. Мерлин, идиот, видать разозлил верзилу, и тот пренебрег приказом своего короля, по иронии судьбы намереваясь убить того самого мальчишку, которого искал Ценред.

Но все обошлось. Перед бандитом, словно из-под земли, вырос Леон и легко отразил удар. Артур выдохнул, увидев, что Мерлин побежал в сторону замка, все еще помогая своему спутнику, и в два прыжка оказался рядом с ними. Оттолкнул второго парня, в котором признал своего слугу, и крепко прижал Мерлина к себе, зажимая ему рот. Тот затрепыхался, пытаясь вырваться, но его сил явно не хватало на серьезное сопротивление.

— Только не делай глупостей, — прошипел ему в ухо Артур и прижал к себе сильнее. И, кажется, перестарался, потому что Мерлин обмяк в его руках и осел бесчувственным грузом. Артур забросил его к себе на плечо и повернулся к Леону. Тот, не в силах убить или ранить противника, сообразил стукнуть его по голове, да так, что бандит потерял сознание.

— Нужно достать лошадей, — Артур поудобнее перехватил Мерлина. — Скорость сейчас — наш союзник.

— Я сожалею, сир, — осторожно ответил Леон, — но конюшни сожжены.

— Какой идиот уничтожает лошадей?! — досадливо воскликнул Артур. — Они-то что ему сделали?

— Думаю, это случайность. Но мы сейчас не сможем достать даже одну лошадь. Те, что не сгорели, убежали из города. Люди сами их выпускали, чтобы животные могли спастись.

— Значит, идем пешком.

Им удалось добраться до северных ворот без происшествий. Люди Ценреда были, по сути, бестолковыми бандитами, и спрятаться от них не составило труда. Мерлин все это время не приходил в сознание, чему Артур был только рад. Без его глупых вопросов и вечной неуклюжести можно было двигаться максимально быстро. Леон поглядывал на Мерлина с искренним удивлением, но Артур не спешил ему ничего объяснять. Все равно придется это сделать перед остальными позже, найти правильные слова, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом, который не может прожить без своего аманта, и скрыть истинную причину, по которой Мерлину необходимо было убраться подальше от Камелота. 

Около ворот пришлось вызвать небольшой переполох, чтобы никто не заметил, как две темные фигуры выскользнули прочь. Отойдя на сотню шагов, Артур обернулся, кинув прощальный взгляд на замок. На дом, который он оставляет, чтобы спасти.

На востоке уже занимался рассвет. Небо раскрасилось в кроваво-красные тона, словно сама природа склоняла голову перед убитыми этой ночью. Шум боя постепенно стихал, уступая место шороху листьев и голосам первых утренних птиц. 

На холме Артура ждали его верные рыцари. Гвейн, Персиваль, Кей, Овейн, Борс, Гловер и незнакомый мужчина в одежде крестьянина.

— Это Ланселот, — представил его Гвейн, — он здорово сражался в замке, пару раз спас мне жизнь и пожелал помочь чем только сможет. Я взял его с собой, лишние руки нам не помешают.

— Добро пожаловать, Ланселот, — поприветствовал его Артур. В другое время он бы настороженно отнесся к чужаку, но сейчас предпочел довериться инстинктам, которые подсказывали, что Ланселот может оказаться очень полезным членом его маленького отряда.

— Э, сир? — Овейн нервно рассмеялся. — А кого вы еще взяли с собой?

Артур криво улыбнулся, собираясь с духом, но его опередил Леон.

— Нам пришлось прихватить с собой слугу, — коротко пояснил он.

— Слугу? — Гвейн скептически поднял бровь.

— Это Мерлин, — признался Артур. Все равно его рыцари узнают мальчишку. Как бы тот ни пытался скрыть свои прогулки по замку, Артур знал, что Мерлин успел подружиться с доброй половиной рыцарей. — Его бы убили, не подоспей мы вовремя. Он вполне сможет исполнять обязанности слуги, готовить нам пищу, стирать одежду и… что там еще делают слуги?

Рыцари одобрительно загудели. Артур облегченно выдохнул и махнул рукой следовать за ним в лес. Без лошадей им предстояла долгая изматывающая дорога. До ближайшей деревни было несколько дней пути. Можно было зайти в другую, располагавшуюся недалеко от замка, но кто знает, не успел ли Ценред разграбить и ее? Артур решил не рисковать и придерживаться направления на королевство Годвина. Никто не должен узнать о цели их похода. Пусть Ценред думает, что Артур трусливо сбежал или был убит в пылу боя, пусть празднует свою маленькую победу. Но маг, которого он ищет, улизнул у него из-под носа, а законный наследник трона Камелота скоро вернет себе королевство.


	3. Chapter 3

Первым, что увидел Мерлин, придя в сознание, была прыгающая перед глазами земля. Он не сразу сообразил, что его несут, перекинув через плечо, и сначала ошалело хлопал глазами, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло. Мышцы болели после пережитого напряжения, из-за неудобного положения он не чувствовал левую ногу. Похититель шел ровно, уверенно перешагивая корни деревьев и обходя стороной топкие лесные места; позади слышался топот еще нескольких пар ног. Мерлин, поначалу намереваясь и дальше изображать бесчувственное бревно, не смог удержаться от стона, когда острый доспех впился ему в бок. В то же мгновение его опустили на землю, в губы ткнулся бурдюк, и по подбородку заструилась вода. Мерлин закашлялся, подавившись, но кто-то поддержал ему голову, и пить стало легче. Сладкая, вкусная вода мгновенно придала сил и прояснила мысли. 

Мерлин огляделся. На него с искренним волнением смотрели знакомые голубые глаза. Артур! А за его спиной столпились рыцари, которых Мерлин тоже узнал и несмело улыбнулся, не веря своему счастью.

— Наконец-то, — Артур ладонью вытер воду с его подбородка и протянул руку. — Можешь встать?

Мерлин принял предложенную помощь, но едва ступил на левую ногу, как привалился к стволу дерева у себя за спиной и едва не закричал от боли.

— Ты ранен? — Артур поддержал его за плечо и принялся ощупывать ногу. 

— Просто мышцы затекли, — Мерлин попытался отодвинуться, пока этот доморощенный лекарь не сделал еще хуже. — Что случилось? И почему мы в лесу?

Артур, убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, не счел нужным отвечать и отошел в сторону. Незнакомый парень, представившийся Ланселотом, помог Мерлину размять ноги. Оказалось, он был крестьянином, однако неплохо обращался с мечом и волею судьбы попал в небольшой отряд Артура, направляющийся в королевство Годвина. Дальше можно было не объяснять, Мерлин и сам догадался о цели похода. Ланселот заметил, что Мерлину повезло: всех других слуг бросили в замке, а ему оказал честь сам принц, взяв с собой. 

С момента побега из Камелота прошло несколько часов. Солнце давно взобралось высоко в небо, день обещал быть жарким и душным. У небольшого ручейка путники умылись и пополнили запасы воды. И, хоть у многих уже урчали животы, Артур решил двигаться дальше, не прерываясь на еду. Никаких признаков погони не наблюдалось, но принц, видимо, решил перестраховаться.

Мерлин плелся одним из последних. За ним, пыхтя, словно огромный бык, шел Персиваль, который должен был замыкать отряд и следить, чтобы никто не потерялся. Непривычный к долгим пешим прогулкам и, тем более, к лазанью по лесам, Мерлин быстро выбился из сил и теперь едва переставлял ноги. Иногда он поглядывал на мелькающий впереди светлый затылок Артура и спрашивал себя, какова была истинная причина, по которой принц прихватил его с собой? Мерлин помнил, как Артур оттолкнул Морриса, словно ненужную вещь, наплевав, что слугу ждет верная смерть. Зато своего аманта спас, рискуя жизнью. Почему? Не для того же, чтобы скрасить себе ночи в походе. Себе и своим друзьям. 

Мерлин тоскливо огляделся. Сбежать не представлялось возможным, да и куда он пойдет? Когда-то он смог добраться из своей деревни до Камелота, но теперь вряд ли повторит тот подвиг. Он разучился чувствовать лес, читать дорогу по мху на деревьях и звездам в небе, различать съедобные ягоды и грибы среди ядовитых, ловить рыбу, ставить силки на кроликов… Словно кто-то стер из памяти простые умения деревенского мальчишки.

Мерлин все чаще спотыкался и падал. Он старался сосредоточиться на своих шагах и быть внимательнее, но ноги не слушались, а корни деревьев и камни словно по волшебству возникали на его пути. Упав в очередной раз, Мерлин так и остался лежать. Плевать. Если его не оставят в покое, он умрет. Артур, наверное, взбесится, если, вытащив его из осажденного замка, потеряет по пути. Никто не кинулся его поднимать, и Мерлин закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в благословенное забытье. 

Проснулся он через пару часов от восхитительного запаха запекающегося на костре кролика. Рыцари разместились вокруг огня и тихо переговаривались, наверняка обсуждая дальнейший путь. Рядом с Мерлином сидел Ланселот и задумчиво смотрел на свои руки.

— А мне сказали, что ты будешь у нас слугой, — он улыбнулся, заметив, что Мерлин открыл глаза. — Но ты больше похож на господина, раз тебя носит на руках сам принц и позволяет тебе спать, когда другие работают.

Мерлин покраснел и отвернулся. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы и Ланселот относился к нему как… как к аманту.

— Я просто не привык бродить по лесам.

— Я заметил, — Ланселот ободряюще улыбнулся. — Будни охотников и рыцарей для тебя в новинку. 

— Это не моя вина, — Мерлин фыркнул, покосившись на Артура, растянувшегося во весь рост неподалеку и не сводящего с него взгляда. Казалось, его больше интересует Мерлин, чем совет рыцарей. — А ты почему не там? — Мерлин кивнул на сборище у костра. Ланселот неопределенно повел плечами.

— Мне вроде как по статусу не положено. Я и оказался здесь лишь по счастливой случайности. Увязался за Гвейном и помог ему прорваться за ворота. Но я рад просто находиться рядом с лучшими рыцарями Камелота.

— С оставшимися, — Мерлин вздохнул. — Я всем сердцем желал перемен, но не предполагал, что они будут такими…

— Еще не все потеряно. Я верю в принца Артура, он сможет отвоевать свое королевство обратно.

Мерлин промолчал. В Артура он тоже верил, порой слепо и безрассудно. Ему лучше всех было известно, каким может быть принц по вечерам после трудного совета у отца или вернувшись с патрулирования границ. Как переживал он за простых людей, стараясь уменьшить налоги не в ущерб королевской казне. Без женской руки Утер правил жестко, беспощадно, и Артур научился противостоять отцу открыто или прибегая к небольшой хитрости, защищать народ от их короля. Мерлин восхищался им, несмотря на то что иногда Артур мог быть настоящим ослом (даже очень часто). И, глядя по ночам на спящего удовлетворенного принца, он все больше ненавидел свое положение — бесполезное, бессмысленное, унизительное. Мерлин чувствовал, что при других обстоятельствах мог бы стать Артуру другом. Если бы чаще сопровождал его на охоте, участвовал в ней на равных с рыцарями, терпел лишения в походах, был рядом во время визитов в соседние королевства… если бы они могли просто беседовать вечерами, не оглядываясь на статусы…а не заниматься тем, чем они занимались.

Когда кролики подрумянились, их сняли с вертела и разделили на части. Посуды никто взять не догадался, и ее роль успешно исполняли большие листья лопуха. Есть приходилось руками, но голодным путникам было не до приличий. Чтобы не обжечься, Мерлин насадил свой кусок на палочку и теперь с жадностью вгрызался в сочное мясо. Воистину, кролики — великое изобретение природы! Ланселот обосновался рядом. С Мерлином он чувствовал себя раскованнее и свободнее, чем с рыцарями, относившимися к нему с некой долей недоверия. Только Гвейн по-братски хлопал его плечу и призывал присоединиться, но Ланселот отказался.

— Я мечтал стать рыцарем с самого детства и уже не надеялся, что моя мечта исполнится, — он усмехнулся. — Ну хотя бы отчасти. Надеюсь, когда я покажу себя в деле, рыцари увидят во мне равного.

Мерлин понимал Ланселота, как и то, что ему самому такой способ не подходит. Вряд ли его когда-нибудь начнут воспринимать всерьез, не видя в нем прежде всех качеств клеймо аманта принца.

— Если на нас нападет какой-нибудь разъяренный зверь, то тебе представится шанс, — улыбнулся Мерлин Ланселоту. 

— Хотелось бы сразить врага, а не дикого кабана, — возразил тот.

— А как насчет волшебных тварей? За нами вполне могли послать одну такую.

— Надеюсь, они не догадались. Ты не подумай, я не трус, но иных тварей кроме как магией ничем не убьешь. Я, конечно, встану на защиту принца или, например, на твою защиту, но сомневаюсь, что смогу победить.

— Ты многое повидал в жизни…

— Достаточно. В Камелот я пришел за три дня до нападения Ценреда. Думал отдохнуть, подсмотреть за тренировками рыцарей, выучить пару новых приемов, а после снова двигаться в путь. Но судьба распорядилась иначе.

— И ты рад этому?

— Да.

После ужина Мерлина и Ланселота отправили к ручью стирать грязную одежду. Рыцари поскидывали потные, пропахшие дымом и кровью рубашки, завернулись в плащи и улеглись спать. Мерлину достался ворох рубашек, Ланселот взял на себя обязанность стирать штаны. Действовал он быстро и умело, тогда как Мерлин с отвращением тер ткань, борясь с самыми яркими пятнами. Его руки быстро покраснели и покрылись мозолями, но он упрямо продолжал работу, пока рубашки не закончились. Собственную одежду, облитую элем и пропахшую потом, он решил вычистить в следующий раз: сейчас не оставалось сил. 

Когда они вернулись в лагерь, рыцари уже спали. Только Гвейн, несший дозор, поприветствовал их ободряющей улыбкой. Мерлин расстелил свой плащ на свободном месте рядом с Ланселотом, обхватил себя руками и постарался уснуть. Тепло от костра почти не чувствовалось, зато холодный ночной воздух забирался под одежду и норовил остаться там навсегда. Мерлина начало потряхивать, он сильно стиснул зубы, чтобы они не стучали друг о друга. Где-то ухнула сова, затем послышался шорох шагов, и ему на плечи опустился теплый рыцарский плащ. 

— Спи, я рядом, — шепнул смутно знакомый голос. Большая ладонь сжала его руку, даря тепло и успокоение. Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и провалился в сон.

Четыре дня прошли для Мерлина словно в тумане. Он постоянно куда-то шел, машинально переставляя ноги и часто спотыкаясь обо все кочки и торчащие корни деревьев, которые попадались на его пути. Когда он уставал, его поддерживал Ланселот, подставляя крепкое дружеское плечо. На привалах Мерлин либо следил за костром, либо лежал в стороне, вытянув гудящие ноги, слишком уставший, чтобы заснуть. Рыцари на него почти не обращали внимания. Они бы, может, и поговорили с ним, посмеялись, послушали бы пару интересных историй, но у Мерлина не хватало сил на общение. К тому же он умудрился подхватить простуду, и теперь его донимал сильный жар. В первое время это даже удавалось скрывать, но вскоре Артур заметил его лихорадочно блестящие глаза и нездорово-красные щеки. С этого момента привалы начали делать чаще, а рядом с Мерлином всегда находился Ланселот.

— А он заботится о тебе.

Мерлин вскинул голову и удивленно уставился на Ланселота. В первое мгновение он даже не понял, о ком тот говорит, но, проследив его взгляд, покраснел и отчаянно замотал головой.

— Ты ошибаешься! — Мерлин рассмеялся от абсурдности предположения.

— О нет. Нет. Он постоянно следит за тобой взглядом, словно не может себе позволить не знать, где ты находишься и как себя чувствуешь. С тех пор как ты заболел, привалы стали длиннее и чаще, тебя не нагружают работой, а спать позволяют около костра. Ты не обычный слуга, Мерлин, но ты сам не веришь в это.

По негласному сговору рыцарей то, что Мерлин — амант принца, держали втайне от Ланселота. На этом настоял сам Артур, да и Мерлину было проще общаться с другом на равных, без всяких предрассудков и поспешных выводов.

Ланселот же незаметно подружился с каждым из рыцарей. Сумел найти общий язык даже с нелюдимым Борсом и стал незаменимым участников веселья, которое устраивали Кей и Овейн. Леон лишь посмеивался, глядя на них, а Гвейн в раздражении метался по поляне, приговаривая, что у него крадут друга. Ланселот отлично владел мечом и часто составлял компанию Гвейну в «утренних разминках». Даже Артур, поначалу настороженно относившийся к Ланселоту, смягчился, когда тот взял на себя заботу о Мерлине и три вечера подряд выполнял его обязанности по стирке, мытью посуды, которой они разжились в заброшенной хижине по дороге, и сбору хвороста.

Пик болезни Мерлина пришелся на четвертую ночь. Его долго колотило в лихорадке, пока он не впал в забытье. Он смутно помнил, как Ланселот тряс его за плечо, как на лоб лег холодный компресс, как его пытались напоить мясным отваром, а после оставили в покое. Казалось, Мерлин целую вечность сидел где-то на краю пропасти, смотрел вниз, в глубину, от которой кружилась голова. Он готов был спрыгнуть, но в последний момент что-то удержало его. 

Постепенно стихали голоса, отряд укладывался спать. Костер тихо потрескивал, выбрасывая небольшие снопы искр. Мерлин открыл глаза, чувствуя себе слабым, но вовсе не умирающим. Рядом с ним похрапывал Ланселот, неподалеку Леон и Гвейн лежали так, чтобы хоть немного защитить его от ветра. Мерлин пошевелился, поправил на себе теплый рыцарский плащ и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Голова закружилась, но он сумел справиться с приступом слабости и осторожно побрел на звонкий голос ручья. 

— Эй, — шепотом окликнул его кто-то. Мерлин испуганно обернулся, но в следующее мгновение расслабился. Враги не будут тихо звать его в темноте. Должно быть, это кто-то из дозорных, которых Артур выставлял каждую ночь. 

— Я вернусь, пить хочется, — прошептал в ответ Мерлин. В следующее мгновение в ладонь ему ткнулся бурдюк, а сильная рука удержала за капюшон плаща.

— Тебе нельзя вставать, — Артур развернул его к себе и окинул цепким, оценивающим взглядом.

— Я чувствую себя лучше и хочу пройтись, — возразил Мерлин. Он ожидал встретить Персиваля или Борса и даже не подозревал, что Артур сам возьмется сторожить лагерь.

— Не желаю вылавливать тебя из ручья, после того как ты туда обязательно свалишься в темноте, — фыркнул тот

— А я и не прошу меня спасать, — Мерлин вырвался из рук Артура и гордо зашагал к ручью. Под ноги предательски попадались камни, а у воды земля и вовсе оказалась сырая и скользкая. Мерлин неловко взмахнул руками, теряя равновесие, но сильные руки успели подхватить его и удержать от падения.

— Когда ты признаешь, что я всегда прав? — Артур отпустил его и отошел на шаг назад.

— Никогда. Не собираюсь потакать твоей гордыне.

Мерлин быстро скинул с себя одежду и с удовольствием обмылся холодной чистой водой. Артур все время открыто наблюдал за ним, найдя себе место под деревом неподалеку. Лунный свет отражался от бледной кожи Мерлина, делая его похожим на магическое, неземное существо. Он с удивлением вытянул перед собой руку, наблюдая как и без того длинные тонкие пальцы становятся похожими на лучи холодного света. Ночь подарила землям Камелота покой и возродила что-то древнее, забытое в веках, оживив его в бесплотном видении только для Мерлина и его принца. 

Мерлин несколько раз оборачивался, чтобы убедиться, что Артур все так же не сводит с него глаз. Не иначе как надеется, что он утопится в мелком проворном ручье. Но Мерлин не собирался облегчать ему жизнь таким образом. Он злился на Артура. Не в первый раз, конечно, но теперь это чувство было гораздо сильнее, что обычно. Зачем Артур взял его с собой? Большую часть пусти он просто игнорировал своего аманта и даже ночью, когда ему могли понадобиться услуги Мерлина, ни словом ни взглядом не показывал, что нуждается в нем. Так почему же? Слуга из Мерлина никудышный — это каждому ясно. Логичнее было прихватить с собой Морриса, чтобы он готовил и выполнял все нелепые поручения Артура и рыцарей. Мерлин же привык к размеренной скучной жизни, когда ему не позволялось выходить из замка и строго запрещалось работать. У него была всего одна обязанность — удовлетворять принца. И теперь Мерлин чувствовал себя потерянным, волею судьбы выброшенным на обочину. Он ненавидел свою жизнь, но так привык к ней, что глупо начал скучать по их с Артуром ночам, утрам, вечерам…

Мерлин вздрогнул, когда на плечи ему опустился теплый плащ.

— Ты стоишь голый на ветру, не двигаясь, уже несколько минут. Хочешь снова подхватить лихорадку? Я не могу с тобой постоянно нянчиться и в следующий раз оставлю где-нибудь в канаве.

— Спасибо, — Мерлин потянулся, чтобы перехватить плащ, и встретился пальцами с рукой Артура. Она была горячей и напряженной, тогда как его собственная — слабой после болезни и холодной от ключевой воды.

Артур убрал руку, но в следующее мгновение притянул Мерлина к себе и обнял, согревая своим телом и дыша в висок.

— Артур, — выдохнул Мерлин, но сопротивляться не стал, напротив, прижался еще теснее. Словно этого ему не хватало больше всего за прошедшие четыре дня.

— Пообещай мне беречь себя, — после паузы сказал Артур. — Никуда не ходи в одиночку и сообщай, если замерзнешь. Будет действительно паршиво, если ты заболеешь снова.

— Если ты начнешь замечать меня. Иногда я подозреваю, что каким-то образом стал невидимым, и поэтому ты меня игнорируешь.

Артур усмехнулся и взъерошил ему волосы. 

— Я думал, что так будет лучше. 

— Кому? Твоему языку, который не скажет мне пару десятков слов за день?

— Парой десятков с тобой не ограничишься.

— Опять виноват я?

Артур тихо рассмеялся, его дыхание защекотало ухо Мерлина.

— Запомни, ты всегда во всем виноват.

Мерлин отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Обычно за такими перепалками следовали страстные поцелуи и жаркие объятия, но теперь Артур смотрел серьезно, разве что совсем чуть-чуть насмешливо и даже капельку нежно. Мерлин улыбнулся ему, чувствуя себя уютно и хорошо. Его злость на Артура испарилась, уступив место совсем другим, куда более важным и сильным чувствам. Например, благодарности и признательности Артуру за то, что перестал быть задницей и нашел слова, чтобы успокоить его.

— Спасибо, что спас меня, — Мерлин должен был это сказать. — И тогда, в Камелоте, и сейчас.

— Это моя обязанность — заботиться о своих подданных, — Артур нехотя отстранился, но только для того, чтобы перехватить Мерлина за плечи и медленно повести в сторону лагеря. — А тебе не помешало бы выучить кое-что из обязанностей слуги.

— Я почти пятнадцать лет жил в деревне и не такой бесполезный, как ты думаешь.

— Конечно, — Артур перехватил его руку и поднес к глазам — на ладони красовались подживающие мозоли. — Ты даже не просто девчонка, а самая настоящая принцесса.

Мерлин попытался вырваться, но, конечно, у него не получилось. Выслушивать оскорбления после минут душевной близости было вдвойне обидно, но Артура это не заботило. Доведя Мерлина до его места у костра и подбросив веток в огонь, Артур уселся тут же, явно не собираясь никуда уходить.

— А что если на нас собираются напасть головорезы Ценреда, а ты сидишь тут? — ворчливо спросил Мерлин, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на жесткой земле.

— На этот случай в двадцати шагах от нас сидит сэр Кей и чутко прислушивается к каждому звуку.

— Разве не ты сегодня часовой? — Мерлин извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Артур предпочел промолчать, но Мерлин готов был поклясться, что различил на его лице смущение.

Он закрыл глаза. Потрескивание веток в костре убаюкивало, но проклятый холод все равно забирался под рыцарский плащ, не давая уснуть. Мерлин подтянул к груди ноги, чтобы согреться, но это помогло мало. Обхватил себя руками, погрел дыханием пальцы… Сзади послышался обреченный вздох, и в следующее мгновение Артур лег за спиной Мерлина и притянул его к себе. Сразу стало теплее, вернулось знакомое чувство уюта. Мерлин благодарно сжал руку Артура и скоро уснул.

Когда на рассвете он проснулся, рядом уже никого не было. Артур лежал на своем месте, и Мерлин решил, что все события ночи ему просто приснились.

Но с этого дня все изменилось. Артур действительно стал вести себя по-другому и часто первым начинал разговор, а то и усаживал рядом с собой на привалах. Мерлин теперь наравне со всеми ходил за хворостом, собирал травы, которые можно было использовать как приправу или делать из них отвар. К счастью, он неплохо разбирался в растениях благодаря урокам Гаюса. И, когда Персиваль поранил веткой дерева плечо, именно Мерлин, не растерявшись, приложил лечебный лист к ране, уменьшив боль и быстро остановив кровь.

Теперь и дорога не казалось столь трудной. Мерлин успел привыкнуть к пешим переходам, а болтовня рыцарей не давала заскучать. Каждый из них тосковал по дому, задавался вопросом, захватил ли Ценред замок или Утер все еще держит оборону, и старался не думать об участи своих родных. Это потом, а пока они делают все, что в их силах. Поэтому в пути предпочитали говорить о всяких пустяках, обсуждать служанок или девушек поблагороднее или вспоминать самые забавные случаи на охоте. Мерлин с интересом слушал их, впитывая в себя подробности чужой жизни. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы разок побывать на охоте в качестве ее полноправного участника, а не сидеть у костра, пока другие бегают по лесам; насладиться истинно мужским занятием, а то и подстрелить куропатку или даже кабана. Правда, животных Мерлин любил и сомневался, что смог бы просто так убить даже кролика. Одно дело охотиться ради пропитания, и совершенно другое — делать это только лишь для развлечения.

О девушках рыцари говорили обычно с придыханием, если речь заходила об их дамах сердца, или с шальными улыбками, когда они вспоминали смешливых камелотских служанок. 

— Знаешь Эллис с кухонь? Рыженькая такая, с зелеными глазами, ну? Ходит ко мне иногда… хорошая девушка. Я бы женился на ней, но отец, старый хрыч, вряд ли мне оставит хотя бы монету, все старшим братьям отойдет.

— А мне больше нравится Мэри, швея…

— А вы видели когда-нибудь принцессу Вивиан?

— Ну а ты, Ланс, кто у тебя засел в сердце?

Ланселот улыбнулся, намереваясь уйти от ответа, но ему не дали, засыпали вопросами. Тогда он отвел взгляд и признался:

— Мне нравится Гвен.

— О! Отличный выбор! — Овейн засмеялся и похлопал Ланселота по плечу. — И знаешь, что еще лучше? Ты можешь быть с ней и даже жениться, не рискуя, что отец проклянет тебя и выставит из дома.

— Мы знакомы с ней всего три дня, — оправдывался Ланселот, но Овейн уже не слушал его.

— Все равно поговаривают, что она уже занята.

Все это время Мерлин наблюдал за Артуром. Тому, должно быть, неприятно слушать такое о девушке, которую он любит. Но Артура учили «держать лицо», и он не выдал своих истинных чувств, показал лишь толику раздражения во взгляде, но вмешиваться в разговор не стал. Мерлин тоже молчал. Поделиться ему было нечем: он никогда не влюблялся и даже не был с женщиной. Весь его опыт заключался в без малого шести годах жизни в качестве аманта Артура. Но вряд ли рыцарям будет интересно, что чувствует мужчина, ложащийся под другого мужчину. Если они и спали со своими оруженосцами, то точно не интересовались их чувствами и всегда исполняли активную роль.

— Не слушай их, — шепнул Ланселоту Мерлин, когда они оказались в стороне от остального отряда. — Гвен хорошая девушка, и только она вправе выбирать, с кем ей быть. Если она тебе нравится — борись за нее.

— Я слышал, кто мой соперник. Боюсь, этого уровня мне не достичь.

— О нет! Я уверен, что ты именно тот, кто сделает ее счастливой.

Чтобы не тратить время на сбор хвороста, Мерлин и Ланселот собрали подходящие ветки во время пути и сложили их в самодельные котомки. Так что, когда Артур выбрал место для привала, можно было сразу разжечь костер и приготовить запасенную со вчерашнего дня рыбу. Мерлин обвалял ее в глине и отложил в ожидании, пока костер не разгорится достаточно, чтобы образовались пригодные для готовки угли. А пока у него было время поискать в округе травы для отвара. 

Не успел он отойти на десяток шагов от поляны, как его нагнал Ланселот.

— Тебя запрещено отпускать одного, — честно пояснил он. — Особый приказ Артура.

— А я надеялся хоть сегодня незаметно от него улизнуть.

— Он волнуется за тебя.

— Вот уж нет, — Мерлин фыркнул. — Просто боится, что я заблужусь в лесу, и ему придется искать меня, задерживая отряд. Бросить меня ему не позволит его великая ослиная гордость.

Ланселот закашлялся, поперхнувшись воздухом. Вряд ли при нем кто-то позволял себе так отзываться о самом принце Камелота!

— Боже, Мерлин, если Артур тебя услышит…

— То ничего мне не сделает. Я не раз говорил ему это в лицо.

— Кто ты? Наследный принц соседнего королевства?

— Всего лишь амант Артура, — Мерлин прикусил губу и задержал дыхание. Он успел по-настоящему подружиться с Ланселотом и не хотел ему лгать. Рыцари тактично молчали о статусе Мерлина, но он сам тяготился тем, что приходилось что-то скрывать и умалчивать.

— О, — Ланселот внимательно посмотрел на него, словно впервые увидел. — Я и не предполагал…

— Да. Но здесь я оказался случайно и совсем не в качестве аманта. Так что ты просто знаешь теперь, кто я, и все.

— Приму к сведению, — улыбнулся Ланселот. — Но знай, что на мое мнение о тебе это нисколько не повлияло. 

Мерлин наклонился, чтобы сорвать несколько соцветий, пряча благодарную улыбку. Ланселот, ничего в травах не понимающий, предоставил ему работать молча. Мерлин завернул пучки в свой шейный платок, отряхнул руки, вытер их о штаны и огляделся. Все нужные травы он собрал, но возвращаться не хотелось. Он успел соскучиться по уединению и тишине. В замке он проводил много времени один, а здесь рядом постоянно находились семь рыцарей, Ланселот и Артур. И если с присутствием последнего Мерлин привык мириться, а Ланселот умел чувствовать, когда он желал остаться наедине с собой, то от остальных Мерлин иногда уставал.

Он прошел немного вперед, запрокинул голову, разглядывая серое пасмурное небо, и услышал низкий рык и звук ломающихся в тишине веток… 

В следующее мгновение Ланселот оказался рядом, в его руке был зажат меч, а глаза внимательно вглядывались в лесную чащу.

— Может, это кабан? — с надеждой спросил Мерлин, но даже он чувствовал, что к ним движется кто-то гораздо крупнее и опаснее.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, — ответил Ланселот, всматриваясь в кусты. — Либо это очень большой кабан, либо…

— Магическая тварь?

— Именно!

Заходили ходуном кусты, и на поляну, где стояли Мерлин и Ланселот, вышел исполинских размеров зверь. Больше всего он напоминал огромную ящерицу с покрытым чешуей телом. Каждая чешуйка была размером с ладонь взрослого человека. Из приоткрытой пасти вырывалось зловонное дыхание.

Мерлин инстинктивно попятился, а Ланселот, напротив, вышел вперед, закрывая его собой. Зверь потянул носом, неуклюже помотал головой и слепо ткнулся ею в ствол поваленного дерева. 

— Он чует нас, но не видит, — прошептал Ланселот.

— И слышит, — добавил Мерлин, заметив, как дернулось в их сторону чудовище. 

До лагеря было рукой подать, но за разговорами и треском костра там вряд ли услышали приближение зверя. Никто не придет на помощь. Мерлин стиснул кулаки, понимая, что у них есть только меч Ланселота, его умение сражаться да призрачная надежда на то, что удастся убежать.

Зверь напал, но Ланселот вовремя успел выставить перед собой руку. Меч отскочил от бронированной кожи и едва не вырвался у него из рук. Мерлин попятился, уронив на землю все собранные травы и давая Ланселоту больше места для маневра. Тот крутился на месте, рубил наугад или прицельно бил в шею зверя, но не нанес ему большого вреда. Мерлин наблюдал за схваткой огромными от страха глазами, вместо крика из горла вырывалось сиплое шипение. 

В какой-то момент зверь извернулся и сбил Ланселота с ног длинным хвостом, отбросив меч на другой конец поляны. Мерлин все-таки закричал, инстинктивно выбрасывая перед собой руку.... И тут случилось невероятное. Из ладони Мерлина вырвался поток чистой энергии и устремился в зверя, отбросив его на толстый ствол ближайшего дерева. Не растерявшись, Ланселот подобрал меч и воткнул его в беззащитное брюхо зверя. Тот задергался и затих, обвиснув уродливой тушей.

Мерлин смотрел на свои руки, которые только что сотворили настоящее чудо. Он слышал о магах, которые могли колдовать без заклинаний, но все это были легенды, сказки… И уж точно он даже подумать не мог, что окажется одним из них. Да и какой из него маг? Неужели, обладай он магической силой, терпел бы все выходки Артура, презрение слуг? Да он бы превратил принца в осла, а замковую челядь в обыкновенных свиней, ведь столько раз желал этого! Тогда почему, как у него получилось справиться со зверем…

Мерлин перехватил озадаченный взгляд Ланселота. Слов не требовалось, чтобы показать, как удивлен он сам.

Снова послышался шорох, и на поляну с мечом наперевес выбежал Артур. Он в изумлении оглядел поверженного зверя с торчащим из горла мечом Ланселота, самого Ланселота, застывшего рядом с Мерлином, и Мерлина, испуганно прижимающего к себе руки.

— В следующий раз отправишься собирать травы в компании всех моих рыцарей, — выдал Артур, грозно глядя на своего аманта, затем повернулся к Ланселоту и благодарно сжал его плечо.

Мерлин улыбнулся, видя, как важна его другу похвала принца.

— Если бы я мог, то посвятил бы тебя в рыцари сегодня же, — добавил Артур.

— Но ты можешь, — не выдержал Мерлин. — Все эти правила насчет того, что рыцарями могут стать только благородные, — это же глупость! Пусть не сегодня, но когда-нибудь ты станешь королем и сможешь сочинять свои законы, менять прежние на более… справедливые.

Артур не обиделся и не рассвирепел, как ожидал Мерлин, он только грустно улыбнулся и с насмешкой ответил:

— Когда-нибудь… если будет еще существовать мое королевство.

Артур выдернул меч из туши зверя и подал его Ланселоту, затем поднял с земли сверток с травами, отряхнул и кинул через всю поляну Мерлину. Ланселот сунул меч в ножны и поспешил уйти, пробормотав что-то о том, что не желает мешать принцу.

— Ланселот действительно сам победил зверя? — с толикой сомнения спросил Артур.

Мерлин напрягся, но виду не подал. В Камелоте запрещена магия, и, узнав, что Мерлин обладает ей, Артур… неизвестно, как он поступит. Может, постарается использовать, чтобы освободить Камелот, а может, выгонит Мерлина прочь, и шесть лет их странной полудружбы-полулюбви не остановят его.

— Да. Ему повезло, — пояснил Мерлин. Артур, казалось, удовлетворился ответом. Он подошел к Мерлину и обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе. Со стороны жест казался признаком дружеского расположения, но Артур был чуть ближе, чем положено для друзей, а его участившееся дыхание Мерлин чувствовал на своей щеке. 

— Пообещай мне больше не рисковать своей жизнью, — попросил Артур.

— Я и сейчас не рисковал, это все зверь…

— О нет, это ты, всегда ты!

Артур остановился на полушаге, повернулся к Мерлину и поцеловал. В его собственнических движениях губ не было похоти, не было и нежности; он с силой прижимался к Мерлину, шарил языком у него во рту, словно старался выпить его досуха. Артур шарил руками по телу своего аманта, сминая одежду, в яростной попытке удостовериться, что тот жив, что опасность миновала. Мерлин позволял ему все это, слушал тихий шепот, повторяющиеся слова: «Не смей больше рисковать жизнью, не смей больше…». Он не ожидал, что Артур настолько переживал за него и перепугался, увидев огромного зверя в паре метров от своего аманта. И самым правильным в этот момент было позволить Артуру абсолютно все. Мерлин водил руками по его телу, забирался под рубаху, радуясь, что Артур успел снять доспехи, целовал его шею, запускал пальцы в волосы и прогибался под требовательными прикосновениями. Он едва успел заметить, как оказался без одежды. Жесткий шершавый ствол дерева упирался ему в спину, ноги неудобно стояли на корнях, а голова постоянно билась о сук. Артур готовил его нетерпеливо, почти грубо, смазывая его там слюной. А затем развернул Мерлина спиной к себе, поцеловал каждую царапину от коры дерева и взял его одним плавным быстрым движением. Годы, проведенные в постели Артура, сделали свое — Мерлину почти не было больно. А вскоре он уже думал о том, что каждый раз с Артуром ему по-особенному хорошо, по-разному хорошо, словно все происходит в первый, самый яркий раз. И он почти понял что-то очень важное для себя, что могло бы изменить всю его жизнь… Но в следующее мгновение он потерял способность размышлять, а мог лишь чувствовать и плавиться в руках дорого для себя человека… и не жалеть, что совсем скоро этот человек превратится в чужого, равнодушного к нему принца.

— Завтра попробуем украсть лошадей в деревне, — сказал Артур, когда с едой было покончено. Рыцари, Ланселот и Мерлин расселись вокруг костра. Многих уже клонило в сон, но Артур решил не откладывать совет на утро.

— Уверен, нам их просто так отдадут, когда узнают, кто мы, — заявил сэр Кей.

— Точно! — поддержал его Овейн. — Мы же не бандиты, так зачем…

— Затем же, зачем мы четыре дня сторонились деревень и прятались по лесам. Если Ценред захватил Камелот, то повсюду разослал гонцов, чтобы они донесли ему о нашем появлении. Он знает, что рано или поздно мы где-нибудь объявимся.

— Да, но если исчезнет сразу девять лошадей, то он точно заподозрит неладное, — возразил Леон.

— Поэтому мы возьмем одну-две лошади. Хватит, чтобы нести поклажу и отсылать вперед кого-нибудь на разведку. 

— Ты можешь сам, один отправиться в королевство Годвина. На лошади будет гораздо быстрее, а сейчас каждый час на счету, — тихо сказал Мерлин. 

— А вы…

— А мы как-нибудь доберемся, ваше высочество, — поддержал Мерлина Борс. 

— Но в одиночку ехать опасно, — Леон с сомнением покачал головой. — На вас, сир, могут напасть дорогой, а от банды разбойников, при всем вашем умении, вы не отобьетесь. 

— Я могу поехать с ним, — Гвейн потряс кулаком в воздухе. — Вдвоем мы уложим на лопатки не только банду, но и целую армию!

— Разве что перепьете ее в трактире, — фыркнул Кей.

— О, сэр Гвейн, вы так страшны после пяти кружек эля! — подхватил Овейн.

Рыцари дружно загоготали, Мерлин лишь кисло улыбнулся. Он наблюдал за Артуром и заметил, что его идея не пришлась тому по душе. Умом принц понимал, что дорога каждая минута, но явно не хотел бросать свой отряд и ехать в одиночку. Кто знает, что ждет его в королевстве Годвина? Не исключено, что Ценред до нападения на Камелот успел захватить и его… Артур перехватил взгляд Мерлина, нахмурился еще больше и что-то попытался прочесть в его глазах. Но, кажется, не сумел и отвернулся.

Совет закончился быстро, все разошлись по своим подстилкам. Мерлин привычно устроился рядом с Ланселотом и как можно ближе к костру. Сон не шел. День подарил слишком много вопросов и ни одного ответа, а поведение Артура и вовсе ставило в тупик. Он предпочел сделать вид, что между ним и Мерлином ничего не произошло, но злился на него весь остаток дня так, что даже рыцари это заметили. Мерлин не решался заговорить с ним, боясь то ли выдать свои непрошенные теплые чувства к нему, в которых сам еще не разобрался, то ли получить подтверждение, что для Артура этот раз ничем не отличался от сотен предыдущих.

— Мерлин, — тихо позвал Ланселот, — ты не спишь?

— Угадал, — Мерлин развернулся к нему и виновато улыбнулся. 

— Не удивительно. То, что… — он замолчал, все еще сомневаясь, стоит ли развивать эту тему. Мерлин не стал его останавливать, и Ланселот решился. — То, что произошло в лесу, как ты отбросил от себя зверя, — это была магия.

— Очень похоже на нее, — согласился Мерлин.

— И ты не знал, что можешь колдовать? 

— Понятия не имел! Да и посмотри на меня. Маги не живут с принцами в качестве постельной игрушки.

— Если только им это не нравится…

— Ты думаешь, что мне нравится быть амантом Артура? — Мерлин едва не задохнулся от возмущения. — Да это самое отвратительное, что я когда-либо делал в жизни! 

— Он принуждал тебя?

— Нет. Нет, с самого начала я дал свое согласие, а потом…

— Просто не смог прекратить. Ты смотришь на ваши отношения чужими глазами и видишь только ярлыки, навешанные замковой челядью. Мой тебе совет, постарайся взглянуть на Артура немного по-другому, и ты сделаешь много открытий, — Ланселот улыбнулся Мерлину и подмигнул. — Артур и сейчас наблюдает за нами.

— Он осматривает лагерь, — отмахнулся Мерлин. — Всегда так делает, ты не заметил? 

— Ты так упорно отворачиваешься от очевидного…

— Хватит! — резко прервал его Мерлин. — Артур презирает меня, как ему и положено. И даже если он испытывает ко мне хоть какие-то теплые чувства, то они испарятся, когда он узнает, что я маг. Ланс, ты не понимаешь, как поступают с колдунами в Камелоте. Их жгут на кострах, объявляют охоту, словно они последние животные, хуже кабанов. Утер ненавидит всех, в ком живет магическая сила. И… мне страшно подумать, что ждет меня, если он когда-нибудь узнает, — Мерлин отвернулся и посмотрел на огонь, на танцующие языки пламени. — И я думаю остаться в королевстве Годвина и никогда больше не возвращаться в Камелот. Может быть… я мог бы учиться у их придворного мага.

— Мерлин… — Ланселот потянулся и сжал его руку. — Ты уверен?

— О да! Я… понимаешь, если я научусь колдовать, помогать людям, то значит, что я могу быть полезным, как всегда мечтал. И я смогу… смогу доказать Артуру, что чего-то стою, — Мерлин сглотнул противный ком в горле и спрятал лицо в согнутом локте, показывая, что разговор закончен.


	4. Chapter 4

Деревня, которую задумал ограбить Артур, была довольно большой и богатой. Находясь вдалеке от торговых путей, она процветала за счет на редкость плодородных земель и разведения лошадей. Артур неслучайно выбрал именно ее, разумно рассудив, что от потери двух-трех кобыл эта деревня не обеднеет, тогда как в других пропажа даже одной лошади может оставить людей голодными на всю зиму.

На конокрадство пошли сам Артур, Ланселот, Гвейн, Леон, а также Мерлин, которого Артур не пожелал оставлять на попечение рыцарям. Он не сомневался в своих людях, но все же отмечал взгляды, которые тот же сэр Гловер бросал на Мерлина. Если Гвейн или Леон ничего, кроме дружеского расположения, к нему не проявляли, пусть даже выражали его иногда в тычках и подножках (обычно это делал Гвейн с подначки Кея и Овейна), то мысли Гловера явно были далеко не так невинны. И Артур оказался на перепутье: с одной стороны он хотел защитить Мерлина, с другой — прямой разговор с Гловером мог обидеть рыцаря и выдать чувства Артура с головой. Он продолжал делать вид, что Мерлин больше его не интересует. Хоть Артуру и необходима была близость Мерлина, он твердо решил, что больше не позволит себе этого. Его ждет брак с Еленой и спасение Камелота, а у Мерлина своя судьба. По словам Гаюса, великая судьба. Мерлин — маг, самый сильный, что когда-либо ходил по земле, и шесть лет назад Артур взял на себя обязанность защищать его. Но скоро придет время, когда Мерлину не понадобится его защита. Через несколько недель тому исполнится двадцать один год, и его магия вернется. И Артур станет ему не нужен. Мерлин и так лишь терпит его, а узнав правду, наверняка возненавидит. Но пока что Мерлина не стоило отпускать от себя. 

Посовещавшись, решили разделиться. Гвейн, Ланселот и Леон проберутся в конюшни и попытаются увести лошадей, а Артур и Мерлин раздобудут немного еды, посуды и теплой одежды. Ночи с каждым днем становились все холоднее, а рыцари тосковали по свежему хлебу и овощам. Артур с усмешкой представил, как удивятся местные мужики, если поймают за кражей ложек самого принца Камелота. Хотя, даже если он нацепит на голову корону, они вряд ли поверят, что перед ними принц Артур.

Сгущались сумерки. Жизнь в деревне постепенно затихала, устало брели с полей женщины, ведя за собой ребятишек, мужики загоняли табуны лошадей в стойло. Нужно было торопиться. Артур присмотрел пару богатых домов, в которых наверняка погреба ломились от запасов, а на кухне всегда был свежий хлеб. Мерлин выбор одобрил и тут же рванулся в сторону одного из домов.

— Стой! — Артур едва успел ухватить его за край рубахи. — Хочешь, чтобы тебя поймали и поставили в колодки?

— Я уже однажды стоял, не так это и страшно, — чисто из духа противоречия возразил Мерлин.

— Тогда ты разозлил короля; украсть еду у деревенских — гораздо хуже.

Артур запихнул Мерлина обратно в укрытие за старой телегой и осторожно огляделся. Поблизости не было никого, кроме неопрятного пьяницы, медленно бредущего в сторону центра деревни. Артур дождался, когда тот удалится на достаточное расстояние, и вылез из укрытия, потянув за собой Мерлина.

Задняя дверь, ведущая на кухню, оказалась не заперта. Артур, пропустив вперед Мерлина, проскользнул внутрь. Не успел он сделать и двух шагов, как послышался грохот, слабый вскрик, и на него посыпались банки, связки с луком, по голове больно ударило ведро.

— Мерлин! — прошипел Артур, потирая макушку.

— Прости, извини, — Мерлин попытался придать лицу виноватый вид, но выходила лишь кривая от усилий улыбка. — Я все уберу, только не двигайся, пожалуйста.

Артур послушно застыл на месте. Мерлин засуетился вокруг него, поднимая банки, ссыпая в них крупу и укладывая в специально запасенную корзину. 

— Вообще-то мог бы поблагодарить меня за то, что мы так быстро обнаружили запасы. А то искали бы, пока хозяева не возвратились.

— Мерлин, я прекрасно знаю, где люди обычно хранят запасы. И, если ты когда-то прятал их в отхожем месте или на сеновале, это не значит, что так делают все.

— Не замечал, чтобы в замке они висели над дверью, — Мерлин неловко повернулся и задел Артура локтем в бок.

— Не сравнивай замки с деревенскими домами.

— А когда это ты успел побывать в деревенских домах, да еще и на кухне?

— М-м, — Артур притворно задумался, с любопытством наблюдая за недовольством Мерлина. — Было время, я тогда познакомился с очень симпатичной молоденькой селянкой…

Мерлин фыркнул, явно не желая слушать дальше. Артур влепил ему подзатыльник и не стал рассказывать, что они с рыцарями всего лишь прятались в доме кузнеца, отца этой девушки, и даже Гвейн не решился подкатить к ней, опасаясь огромных мужицких кулаков оскорбленного родителя.

Набрав полную корзину круп, овощей и хлеба, Артур пошарил в кухонных ящиках и вытащил несколько ложек. Придется пользоваться одной на двоих, но и это куда лучше, чем полусгнивший половник, который они нашли в хижине в лесу, и коряво выструганные из дерева ложки, оставлявшие занозы на губах.

Оставив этот дом, Артур и Мерлин пробрались в следующий. Он оказался побогаче, кладовые были до отказа забиты едой. Поэтому Артур прихватил с собой баранью ногу и большой котелок для бульона. До королевства Годвина пешком идти еще не меньше семи дней, и он им пригодится. 

Артур твердо решил не отправляться в путь в одиночку. Да, на коне дорога заняла бы всего два-три дня, но… он не мог бросить Мерлина. По многим причинам. И потому, что тот был магом, которого ищет Ценред, а еще… потому, что тот обязательно вляпается в очередную переделку, а если Артура не будет рядом, то и спасти его будет некому. И, обретя силу, Мерлин может стать спасением для Камелота. Если, конечно, захочет.

Обратный путь не занял много времени. Артур тащил две тяжелые корзины с едой, Мерлин обнимал баранью ногу. Сегодня их ждет настоящий пир! Даже лучше, чем любой королевский прием, уж Артур в этом разбирался. Вскоре их нагнали Гвейн и Леон. Они вели под узды трех великолепных лошадей. Леон, поглаживая гриву молодой вороной кобылки, что-то успокаивающе шептал ей на ухо, а Гвейн кормил яблоками двух других.

— Мы не стали брать их лучших скакунов, — с долей сожаления сказал Гвейн. — Но эти тоже хороши, посмотрите, какие красавицы!

Мерлин протянул руку, чтобы погладить ближайшую к нему кобылку, но та, учуяв запах баранины, громко заржала и отпрянула в сторону.

— Ты бы, сир, его хоть с лошадьми обращаться обучил, — Гвейн осуждающе глянул на Артура. — А то перепугает животных.

— Эй, я отлично умею ладить с лошадьми, — возмутился Мерлин.

— Особенно изображать наездника, — себе под нос пробормотал Гвейн, но Артур все равно услышал. Сжал кулаки так, что треснула ручка плетеной корзины. К счастью, он сумел удержать груз и не убить Гвейна на месте. Тот хорошо относился к Мерлину, так в чем же дело? Об этом следовало поговорить потом, наедине.

В этот вечер все наелись до отвала. Теплые пледы и одежда, что принесли Артур и Мерлин, быстро разошлись по рукам. Но самые лучшие вещи Артур придержал у себя, чтобы в нужный момент подсунуть их Мерлину. Тот постоянно мерз, больше всех остальных в отряде, даже несмотря на то, что спал в опасной близости от костра. Артур иногда приходил к нему ночью, обнимал, даря тепло своего тела. Мерлин, не просыпаясь, расслаблялся в его руках, и на его лице появлялась счастливая улыбка. Однажды он сознался, что в это время ему снился прежний дом, родители, счастливая беззаботная жизнь, а еще… здесь Мерлин покраснел, поспешно отвел взгляд и быстро сменил тему.

Артур нашел себе место у толстого ствола дерева. Пил полюбившийся всем травяной отвар и наблюдал за Мерлином. Тот что-то рассказывал Ланселоту, жестикулируя и взволнованно подпрыгивая на месте. Ланселот слушал с большим интересом, иногда пытался вставить пару слов, но у него мало что выходило. 

— И они, представляешь, сами посыпались! Я стоял далеко и не мог задеть эти банки! — услышал Артур.

— Тише, — Ланселот приложил палец к губам. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы об этом узнали все.

Мерлин понизил голос, и Артур невольно напряг слух, но больше ничего не услышал. Вскоре Мерлин и Ланселот поднялись со своих мест и отправились к ручью. Артур, подождав немного, последовал за ними. 

— …и не говори! — вскоре донеслось до него. — Я попытался сделать это специально, и — помнишь переполох у костра? — у меня получилось!

— Так это ты заставил полено вылететь из огня?

— Именно! Я не знал, что еще сделать, чтобы никто не заметил, и…

— Поверь, полено заметили все. Особенно Персиваль, которого оно едва не зашибло.

— Я еще плохо управляюсь со своей силой. Но мне нужно просто научиться, вспомнить…

— Вспомнить?

— Да. Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, словно я жил с ней всегда, а потом почему-то забыл. Я вообще мало что помню о своем прошлом, о жизни с родителями. Все как в тумане. Или в дыму. Из пожара в Эалдоре в памяти остались только смог и собственное отчаяние.

— Мерлин…

— Да, прости.

Послышался плеск воды, фырканье, смех. Артур осторожно выглянул из кустов. Мерлин, сидя на корточках, умывался. Вода стекала у него по лицу и шее, капала с подбородка на штаны; шейный платок уже весь пропитался влагой (Мерлин, конечно, не догадался его снять). Чуть поодаль Ланселот, раздевшись по пояс, старался смыть с себя грязь и пот. Смеялись они потому, что Мерлин умудрился едва не свалиться в ручей и теперь с трудом восстанавливал равновесие.

— Попробуй поколдовать, — попросил Ланселот. 

Мерлин застыл над ручьем и удивленно уставился на друга.

— Сейчас? — он боязливо огляделся.

— Здесь никого нет, кроме меня. А ты и сам хочешь.

— О да!

Мерлин сосредоточенно уставился на булыжник, врытый глубоко в землю. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом… камень начал раскачиваться, медленно вылезая из земли, затем поднялся на несколько дюймов, подлетел к ручью и рухнул в воду, вызвав новый столп брызг.

Мерлин ликующе рассмеялся, а Ланселот захлопал в ладоши. Артур же так и сел в своем укрытии. Все это время он смотрел на глаза Мерлина, которые полнились жидким золотом. Он видел отголоски этого света в моменты близости с Мерлином, когда тот кончал в его руках; его завораживали попытки покоящейся в его аманте силы вырваться наружу. До дня, когда Мерлину исполнится двадцать один год, осталось чуть меньше месяца, но магия в нем решила не ждать так долго.

— Ты быстро учишься, — заметил Ланселот, когда Мерлин взрыл одной лишь силой мысли весь берег ручья.

— Да, с каждым разом становится проще. 

— Тогда постарайся держать себя в руках рядом с рыцарями и Артуром. Если он узнает, что ты маг…

— Он привяжет меня к дереву и бросит в лесу, знаю, — Мерлин скривился.

— Нет. Боюсь, он поступится своими убеждениями и заставит тебя сражаться против ведьмы Ценреда. Если он и любит что-то больше теб… больше всего, то это Камелот.

— Ему не нужно будет заставлять, я и сам пойду против нее. Камелот стал и моим домом.

— Еще недавно ты хотел убежать из замка без оглядки.

— Но теперь понимаю, почему до сих пор этого не сделал. Там мои друзья, Гаюс, ставший мне вторым отцом. А еще там гибнут невинные люди, и если я могу помочь, то сделаю это.

Мерлин вымыл грязные от земли руки и поднялся. Артур невольно залюбовался его плотно сжатыми губами, сверкающими от возбуждения глазами и сжатыми кулаками. Мерлин, всегда чувствовавший себя никчемным и жалким, наконец мог реально что-то сделать. Глядя на него, Артур твердо решил ни о чем его не просить. Без обучения Мерлин никто перед опытной ведьмой, и взять его в Камелот — значит обречь на смерть. 

Ланселот надел рубаху, провел пятерней по волосам и пошел по направлению к лагерю. Артур замер в своих кустах; обнаружить себя сейчас было бы верхом глупости. Но все обошлось. 

— Ты где был? — спросил Мерлин, когда Артур вернулся в лагерь. Он провел в кустах еще около часа, размышляя о Мерлине, о его магии, недоверии к нему, о будущем Камелота и своей скорой женитьбе…

— Ходил проведать лошадей, — невозмутимо солгал Артур.

— А-а… я был там и никого не видел.

— Значит, я отходил отлить, — резко ответил Артур.

— А, — Мерлин насупился и отошел в сторону. — А я всего лишь хотел поговорить.

Артур поймал его за рукав рубахи и притянул обратно.

— О чем?

— О важном. После нападения на нас с Лансом зверя я… — он сглотнул и быстро закончил: — Я подумал, что мне нужно оружие.

— Оружие?

— Да! Чтобы я мог обороняться, если на меня снова попрет какая-нибудь отвратительная тварь.

— А в процессе нечаянно заколоть себя, потому что ты совершенно не умеешь обращаться с мечом, — Артур даже развеселился, представив себе Мерлина, пытающегося зарубить кабана.

— Тогда дай нож. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы я не чувствовал себя беспомощной барышней.

— Но ты и есть беспомощная барышня, Мерлин.

Артур наклонился и достал из сапога охотничий нож. С сомнением оглядел Мерлина с ног до головы, но все же отдал ему клинок.

— И не ной, если порежешь об него палец.

Мерлин, уже тихо закипая от бешенства и явно наметив для себя первую жертву в лице Артура, вырвал из его рук нож, развернулся и отправился к своему лежаку. Артур рассмеялся ему вслед и тоже лег спать.

Проснувшись посреди ночи, он нашел взглядом фигуру Леона, дежурившего неподалеку, и, убедившись, что тот не смотрит в его сторону, перебрался на подстилку к Мерлину. Тот снова умудрился замерзнуть, и Артур прикрыл его еще одним теплым плащом. Осторожно провел пальцами по его лицу и остановился на губах. Затем коснулся их легким поцелуем, чувствуя, как улыбка расцветает на лице Мерлина, и вернулся к себе.

Артур не заметил, что Ланселот проводил его взглядом, а затем улыбнулся нарождающемуся месяцу…

На следующий день пошел дождь. Первые крупные капли упали на рассвете, живо подняв лагерь на ноги. Короткий ливень сменился затяжной моросью, и рыцари брели по блеклому лесу, зябко кутаясь в тяжелые от влаги плащи, а лошади недовольно трясли мокрыми гривами.

Мерлин ехал на вороной кобылке, придерживая одной рукой сумки с поклажей, а другой вцепившись в седло. Артур усадил его на лошадь после того, как тот, поскользнувшись, упал в небольшой овраг, скатившись до самого низу, разодрав на себе одежду и расцарапав лицо. Никто из рыцарей возражать не стал.

Кобылку вел под узды Ланселот. Артур, чтобы не терять Мерлина из виду, шел на несколько шагов позади. 

— Ты не можешь сделать так, чтобы дождь прекратился? — спросил Ланселот Мерлина, подергав его за ногу, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Поверь, я уже пробовал, как и очистить свою одежду, и высушиться, и сделать так, чтобы наш отряд перенесся в замок Годвина по волшебству. Так вот, все это я не могу, — Мерлин нервно фыркнул и поежился. Свой самый теплый плащ, который неизвестно как появился на нем ночью (наверняка силой магии!), он запрятал в один из котелков, чтобы не намочить. Сам же ехал в старом рыцарском плаще, который быстро напитался влагой и висел теперь бесполезной тряпкой. — Ненавижу дождь!

— Эй, у тебя положение куда лучше, чем у нас, — Ланселот тряхнул головой, обдав Мерлина снопом брызг. 

— Но я один настолько бесполезен, что даже идти сам не могу.

— Не твоя вина, что ты родился неуклюжим. 

Мерлин притих, не желая спорить с Ланселотом, и оглядел остальных рыцарей. Те шли молча, экономя силы и тщательно выбирая путь. Они явно привыкли к долгим переходам под дождем, к скудной однообразной пище и ночевкам на голой земле. Артур часто снаряжал походы, отправляясь к границам королевства, чтобы защитить Камелот от вторжения очередного врага. Мерлин каждый раз просился с ним, и ему даже казалось, что Артур колебался с ответом, но в конечном итоге всегда ехал один. Мерлин злился, представляя, как радовались селянки, в чьи деревни заезжал сам принц Камелота, как готовили ему вкусный ужин и грели постель… Тьфу! Ведь можно было поступить куда проще, просто взяв с собой аманта. Но то ли Артуру нравились деревенские девушки, то ли он берег Мерлина от тягот военных походов (что вряд ли), но никогда не уступал его просьбам. Брал пару раз с собой во время официальных визитов к королю Баярду, но тогда Мерлин всю дорогу проводил в повозке, словно нежная барышня, и злился на Артура еще больше.

День так и прошел в унынии и сырости. К вечеру отряд вышел к деревне, располагавшейся у самого края леса. Артур, поразмыслив, решил остановиться в теплом сухом доме. Переговорив со старостой, он отправился в трактир, располагавшийся на другом конце деревни. Там проходила большая дорога, по которой купцы катили в соседнее королевство обозы с товаром и нередко были рады выпить кружку-другую эля и поспать на настоящей кровати.

Артур снял две комнаты. В одну, поменьше, поселился сам вместе с Мерлином, Ланселотом и Гвейном, в другую отправил остальных рыцарей. В комнате стояло четыре хлипких узких кровати с грязными простынями, но они были сухими и теплыми, в отличие от голой земли. Мерлин с удовольствием рухнул на одну из них и счастливо прикрыл глаза. Но в следующее мгновение получил ощутимый тычок под ребра.

— Эй! — он распахнул глаза и с обидой уставился на стоящего рядом Артура.

— Ты намочишь и выпачкаешь простыни, — сказал тот. — Я договорился, чтобы нам предоставили бадью и натаскали воды. 

— Ага, — Мерлин лениво кивнул и снова закрыл глаза. И тут же оказался на полу. — Придурок! — Мерлин вскочил, потирая локоть. Артур расхохотался и схватил его за загривок.

— Мыться идем сейчас. Сначала мы с тобой, затем все остальные. 

— И к чему мне такие привилегии, ваше высочество?

Артур смерил Мерлина откровенно оценивающим взглядом, и тот заткнулся. Он успел привыкнуть к своему почти равному со всеми положению. Не считая того случая в лесу после нападения зверя, Артур не выказывал к нему особого отношения. А теперь вот…

Настроение Мерлина упало, и он нехотя поплелся за Артуром к бадье с водой.

Поначалу ничего необычного не происходило. Мерлин привычно вымыл Артура, вытер его полотенцем, а затем сам залез в бадью. Теплая вода приятно расслабляла мышцы, Мерлин откинулся назад, запрокинул голову и застонал от удовольствия.

— Вот поэтому я никому не позволю принимать с тобой ванну. Ты издаешь слишком неприличные звуки, когда моешься.

— Ой, отстань.

— И мало кто отступит, услышав твой слабый протест. 

Артур провел рукой по голой груди Мерлина, зачерпнул воды и полил его плечи. Затем нашел на дне бадьи мочалку и стер грязь с бледной кожи, опустился ниже, к животу, забрался пальцем в пупок, потер мочалкой бедренную косточку. Мерлин снова застонал, даже не пытаясь остановить Артура. Ему было так хорошо… от воды, от ласки, его тело истосковалось по ласкам, как всегда, когда Артур уезжал надолго и Мерлину приходилось спать одному в их большой кровати. Это была зависимость, самая настоящая зависимость, которая в чем-то безумно нравилась Мерлину. И он изо всех сил сопротивлялся, не признавая этого. Но только не сегодня…

Сейчас он гладил Артура по волосам и старался найти его губы своими. Сейчас было не важно, что он решил покончить со своим унизительным положением аманта и остаться в королевстве Годвина, чтобы учиться магии. Под горячими ладонями Артура его кожа вспыхивала, а по телу разливалось концентрированное удовольствие. Хотелось чувствовать больше, прижиматься к сильному телу и отдавать всего себя. Мерлин извернулся и притянул Артура ближе. Тот застонал, оперся на край бадьи и не дал опрокинуть себя в воду. Затем отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в лихорадочно блестящие глаза Мерлина, замечая румянец на щеках и подрагивающие от нетерпения руки. Артур криво усмехнулся, отбросил в сторону полотенце и одним рывком заставил Мерлина подняться на ноги. Затем подхватил его, вытаскивая из бадьи, и перетащил к ближайшей кровати. 

— Мы помнем Гвейну постель, — задыхаясь, сказал Мерлин. 

— Ты плохо знаешь Гвейна, — Артур провел пальцем по его бледной впалой щеке. — Не удивлюсь, если он вообще не доберется сегодня до нашей комнаты.

— Он так много пьет или…

— И пьет, и или... — Артур глубоко поцеловал Мерлина.

— Обхаживает селянок?

— Именно.

— А ты?

— А мне хватает тебя, глупый. 

Мерлин, наконец, заткнулся. Артур продолжал покрывать поцелуями его тело, от шеи, по животу и ниже, дразнить и сводить с ума невесомыми прикосновениями к члену. Ему явно не хотелось торопиться, но трактир не то место, где можно позволить себе расслабиться надолго. Поэтому Артур перевернул Мерлина на живот и одним пальцем проник в анус. Мерлин выгнулся — открытый, беззащитный перед ним — и едва не заплакал от счастья. Как же ему этого не хватало! Моментов близости, когда Артур был другим (редкие, слишком редкие моменты!). Не напыщенным принцем, а нежным, чутким любовником, больше заботящимся о партнере, чем о себе. В самом начале Артур обращался с Мерлином так бережно и нежно, что тот сам просил жестче, сильнее, быстрее. Потом, правда, у них случалось по-всякому. Бывало, Мерлин неделями ходил с синяками, когда умудрялся здорово разозлить Артура или когда их обоих тянуло на эксперименты. К примеру, однажды Мерлина поставили в колодки в одном безлюдном уголке замка… Артур быстро убедился, что его амант гораздо крепче чем кажется, и уже не сдерживал себя, беря его где придется и часто забывая пользоваться специальной мазью. 

Мерлин снова застонал, почувствовав в себе второй палец. Он изогнулся, чтобы посмотреть на Артура, а тот заворожено наблюдал за ним, ловил каждую реакцию и широко улыбался…

— Артур, — выдохнул Мерлин и сжал его пальцы в себе, показывая, что хочет большего. 

— Ты невыносим, — прохрипел тот, гладя его по заднице.

Артур входил медленно, часто останавливаясь, чтобы дать Мерлину привыкнуть и не сорваться самому. Затем наклонился для долгого поцелуя, убрал пропитавшиеся потом волосы с его лба и наконец-то начал двигаться… Мерлин, уткнувшись в подушку, глотал широко открытым ртом воздух и хрипло стонал при каждом толчке. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что именно теперь его жизнь обрела смысл, теперь она стала идеальной…

После всего Артур снова запихал Мерлина в ванну, затем залез в нее сам и быстро омыл их обоих. Едва они успели одеться, как вернулся Ланселот, для которого еще осталась вода в бадье.

Спустившись вниз, Артур выловил Гвейна, чтобы переговорить с ним, пока есть возможность, а Мерлин уселся за стол в дальнем углу и заказал им обоим сытный ужин.

С соседней кровати доносился тихий храп. Мерлин прислушался и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Так Артур храпел только когда засыпал очень крепко. А значит можно без проблем пройти мимо него и добраться до двери, да еще прихватить несколько монет из его мешочка.

Мерлин вышел из комнаты, прикрыл за собой дверь и спустился в общий зал. Там уже вовсю кипело веселье, эль тек рекой, а в одном из углов горланили фривольную песенку. Мерлин нашел себе место около стойки хозяина трактира и уселся на высокий табурет. Заказал для начала одну кружку эля и залпом опустошил ее. Ему нужно было найти в себе силы решиться на кое-что.

Еще вчера он был уверен, что сможет легко остаться в королевстве Годвина, уйти от Артура и зажить собственной жизнью. Но сегодняшний вечер показал, что будет далеко не так просто осуществить это. Конечно, Артур женится, и Мерлин перестанет быть его амантом. Принцесса Елена подберет мужу нового мальчика из своей свиты, и Артур забудет Мерлина, как старую игрушку, ненужную вещь. И лучше смириться с этим уже сейчас и не тешить себя ложными надеждами. Но сегодня Мерлин понял, что не сможет забыть Артура. Никогда. Что все его чувства к нему вкупе можно обозначить только одним простым словом… Любовь.

Мерлин выпил вторую кружку и громко икнул, вызвав дружный смех компании за соседним столом.

И как он раньше не понял? Ведь презирая всем сердцем свое положение аманта, он все равно оставался в Камелоте, оставался с Артуром, наслаждался близостью с ним… Говорил себе, что это лишь свойственное его возрасту желание… лгал себе…

Мерлин уронил голову на стол и побился лбом о твердое дерево. Идиот! Его жизнь могла наладиться, а теперь… как бы он не поступил, ему будет паршиво.

На соседний с ним стул опустилась знакомая фигура. Мерлин открыл один глаз и узнал Ланселота, с укором глядевшего на него.

— Я заволновался, когда ты не вернулся, — пояснил тот, — и решил поискать тебя.

— Зачем? Ты должен сейчас спать…

— У меня чуткий сон, и я проснулся, когда ты решил улизнуть из комнаты. Артур мне голову оторвет, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

— Он назначил тебя моей нянькой?

— Что-то вроде того.

Мерлин пьяно рассмеялся и потребовал еще эля для себя и своего друга.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он Ланселоту, сделав еще два больших глотка. — Артур волнуется обо мне, потому что это Артур. Благородный принц, заботящийся о своих подданных, о всех одинаково. Вот будь я из другого королевства, он бы вообще меня не замечал. А так… я для него такой же, как и все, как слуги, которых он сначала смешивает с грязью, а потом заботится об их правах. Моррис мне рассказывал, как его использовали вместо мишени для метания ножей. А я не хочу так, я выше этого! Я же маг!

Мерлин со стуком поставил на стол кружку, расплескав эль и больно ударив себя ей по пальцу.

— Ты особенный, Мерлин, — Ланселот осторожно забрал у него кружку, — и Артур знает это лучше всех.

Мерлин, пропустив его слова мимо ушей, откинулся на спинку стула и оглядел зал: почти все столики были заняты; мужики все сплошь бородатые да косматые, загорелые до черноты, с большими мозолистыми руками; пара женщин распутного вида периодически сидели на коленях у одного из них и заливисто смеялись, требуя купить еще выпивки. Эта картина мало чем отличалась от ночей в камелотских тавернах. 

Открылась входная дверь. В трактир, отряхиваясь от дождя, вошел невысокий, завернутый в плащ мужчина. Он не был похож на крестьянина или торговца, а на его бедре угадывалась рукоять меча. Незнакомец уселся на единственное свободное место, подозвал хозяина трактира и что-то спросил у него, не переставая цепко осматривать зал. Мерлин перехватил тяжелый изучающий взгляд и вздрогнул всем телом, мгновенно трезвея.

— Ланс, — взволнованно прошептал он. — Мне не нравится этот тип, очень не нравится. От него так и разит опасностью.

Ланселот присмотрелся к незнакомцу и согласно кивнул.

— Точно, и здесь он явно неспроста.

Переглянувшись, они вскочили на ноги и поспешили к лестнице. Подозрительный тип проводил их взглядом и тоже встал со своего места. Мерлин, не выдержав, побежал, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Неужели их выследили? Неужели шпион явился именно в тот трактир, где они остановились всего на одну ночь?

Мерлин рывком распахнул дверь в комнату и с отчаянием в голосе позвал:

— Артур!

Послышался шорох, недовольный вздох и ответ:

— Что?

— Там… — Мерлин задохнулся от волнения, — там подозрительный тип внизу. Он…

— Он спрашивал о постояльцах трактира, — пояснил Ланселот. — И мне он тоже не понравился.

— Думаете, шпион? — Артур разыскал сапоги и быстро обулся; спать он лег не раздеваясь.

— Да! — воскликнул Мерлин.

— Не уверен, — Ланселот посторонился, выпуская Артура из комнаты.

— Посмотрим на вашего подозрительного типа.

Артур направился к лестнице, когда на ней показался тот самый незнакомец. Он перебирал в руках мешочки с деньгами, кажется, срезанные у посетителей трактира.

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулся ему Артур, держа руку на эфесе меча.

Подозрительный тип вскинул голову, оценил притворно расслабленную позу Артура, бросил взгляд на Мерлина за его спиной и остановился.

— Мне посчастливилось повстречать самого принца Камелота, — он неприятно рассмеялся и бросил на пол мешочки с деньгами. — За тебя мне заплатят куда больше, чем все они, — он кивнул вниз, — заработают за свою никчемную жизнь. 

— Ты вообразил, будто я добровольно пойду с тобой? — Артур рассмеялся и отошел на несколько шагов назад, чтобы вынуть меч и картинно прокрутить его в руке.

— Твоего трупа будет достаточно. А вот мальчишку приказано брать живым.

Незнакомец едва заметным быстрым движением вытащил меч и встал напротив Артура. Его поза выдавала в нем искусного воина, на его стороне были юркость и скорость, тогда как Артур превосходил его габаритами и мастерством. 

В узком коридоре сражаться было сложно, и Мерлин едва успевал отскакивать в сторону. Не находя себе подходящего укрытия, Ланселот, оставивший меч в комнате, пытался пробраться туда. Артур отбросил от себя бандита, швырнув его на дверь, из-за которой тут же послышались глухие удары. Почему-то комната, где спали остальные рыцари, оказалась заперта.

Мерлин забился в угол, прижался к стене и попытался придумать, чем он может помочь. Он вспомнил про нож, неловко достал его, прицелился, кинул и, конечно, промазал. Клинок, ударившись о стену, упал на пол рядом с ящиком, стоящим у лестницы. Точно! Мерлин сосредоточился, позволив магии внутри себя собраться в тугой клубок, и передвинул ящик точно под ноги незнакомцу! Тот, вскрикнув, упал, но тут же откатился в сторону, и Артур не успел достать его. Меч, которым он замахнулся, накрепко застрял в старых досках. Артур дернул раз, другой и не заметил, как бандит дотянулся до метательного ножа... Мерлин закричал, дернулся вперед, но опоздал. Бандит уже кинул нож, и теперь тот летел точно в сердце Артура. Мерлин видел, что не успевает, но в следующий момент все вокруг изменилось. Само время потекло по-другому. Нож, лениво вращаясь, по-прежнему летел в Артура, который наконец смог освободить меч и очень медленно поворачивался в сторону незнакомца. Ланселот у двери запоздало пытался прийти на помощь, двигаясь словно в толще воды. Только Мерлин мог действовать в нормальном темпе, он в два прыжка оказался рядом с Артуром и с силой оттолкнул его с траектории полета ножа. Но не успел уклониться сам… Лезвие по рукоять вошло ему в бок. Мерлин закричал от боли, заметив только, что все вокруг пришло в норму, судорожно вздохнул и провалился в темноту…

Артур сначала ничего не заметил. Он видел перед собой только врага, которого стоило уничтожить. Если Ценреду станет известно, где сейчас находится Артур, то он поймет, куда тот направляется и зачем. Бандит, метнув нож, остался безоружным (его меч при падении слетел вниз по лестнице). Артур не стал медлить и воспользовался предоставленной возможностью, сделал выпад вперед и поразил шпиона в самое сердце. Тот осел на пол грузной кучей, нелепо подогнув под себя руку и раскинув ноги в стороны. Артур наклонился к нему, быстро обыскал, забрал мешочек с деньгами, сверток с золотом и другие мелочи, которые могли представлять ценность.

— Когда его найдут здесь, то подумают, что это дело рук кого-то из ограбленных им мужиков. С нами его убийство даже не свяжут, — Артур обернулся к тому месту, где должны были стоять Мерлин и Ланселот, и остолбенел. В успевшей натечь луже крови на полу лежал Мерлин, над ним, поддерживая его голову, склонился Ланселот.

— Мерлин! — выдохнул Артур и упал на колени рядом с ним.

— Он оттолкнул вас, сир, — с горечью сказал Ланселот, — и принял удар на себя.

— Это он спас меня? — Артур наклонился над Мерлином и провел ладонью по его щеке. — Я думал, это ты…

— Я был слишком далеко, а Мерлин… он молнией метнулся к вам. 

Артур почти не слушал его. Смотрел на бледное с испариной лицо Мерлина и не мог поверить, что потеряет своего аманта. Ведь он знал, прекрасно знал о храбрости Мерлина, о том, что тот не будет сидеть в уголке, пока Артуру угрожает опасность! Так почему же допустил… почему не приказал Ланселоту запереть его в комнате на время схватки?

— Рана глубокая, — Артур задрал окровавленную рубаху Мерлина и одним движением вынул нож. Затем разодрал рубаху на себе и попытался сделать компресс, перетянуть бок Мерлина. — Если ему не помочь, он умрет. 

Артур встал и легко подхватил Мерлина на руки. Прижимая его к себе, вернулся в комнату, быстро уложил его на кровать и начал собираться. В этот момент рыцари справились со своей дверью (выбили ее, отшвырнув к противоположной стене) и пораженно столпились на пороге. 

— Что произошло? — спросил Леон, переводя взгляд с Артура на Ланселота и обратно и избегая смотреть на Мерлина.

Ланселот принялся торопливо объяснять. Артур быстро облачился в доспехи, протер чьей-то рубахой меч от крови бандита, привязал к поясу мешочек с деньгами и вновь подошел к Мерлину. Его движения были механическими, четкими, тогда как в голове билась только одна мысль: «Успеть, не опоздать».

— Я возьму самую быструю лошадь, какая есть в здешней конюшне, и поскачу вперед, — сказал Артур, не глядя на своих рыцарей. — Для Мерлина важна каждая минута, и он не выдержит пешего перехода. 

— Но ты не можешь ехать один! — воскликнул Гвейн.

— Мне все равно. Можете сами решить, кто поедет со мной. Леон остается за старшего в отряде, в его отсутствие — сэр Борс.

Артур снова подхватил Мерлина на руки и выбежал с ним в коридор. Не удержавшись, пнул тело бандита, затем спустился по лестнице и вышел во двор через заднюю дверь. В конюшнях предпочел ту самую черную кобылку, на которой ехал Мерлин весь день. Осторожно усадил его впереди себя, отбросив мысль привязать его веревками, чтобы не упал дорогой, и взялся за повод. 

— Хей! — окликнул его Гвейн. — Не стоит увозить с собой всю нашу поклажу.

Леон отвязал сумки с продуктами и посудой, оставив одну для Артура, и отошел в сторону. На двух других кобыл забрались Гвейн и Ланселот. Гвейн ободряюще улыбнулся Артуру.

— Мы решили составить компанию вам с Мерлином.

Артур благодарно кивнул, вывел лошадь из конюшен и пустил ее в бешеный галоп. В этот момент его не волновало, что рыцари могут решить, будто амант их принцу дороже, чем его королевство. Напротив, он знал, что те поймут. Мерлин стал полноправным членом их отряда. Он рассказывал забавные истории на привалах, вкусно готовил, умел выслушать и поддержать. Незаметно он завоевал симпатию каждого из рыцарей, а уж когда помог Ланселоту одолеть огромного зверя, к нему начали относиться с уважением. Мерлин, кажется, не замечал всего этого, боясь поверить, что его, аманта, лучшие рыцари Камелота могут считать другом…


	5. Chapter 5

Солнечный луч косой полосой лежал на бархатном балдахине кровати. Через открытое окно доносились щебет птиц, гомон голосов на замковой площади, скрип колодезного ворота и редкий собачий лай. Мерлин улыбнулся знакомым звукам и хотел было сладко потянуться, но сильная боль в боку заставила его удивленно распахнуть глаза. Он находился в незнакомой комнате размерами значительно меньше их с Артуром покоев в Камелоте, но чистой и богато убранной. Кровать, на которой он лежал, оказалась поистине королевских размеров, какие точно не выделяют пленникам или простолюдинам.

Мерлин пошевелился, охнул от новой вспышки боли и откинул одеяло, чтобы осмотреть бок. Его обхватывала тугая повязка, чистая, без следов крови, словно рана уже успела зажить. Все, что помнил Мерлин, это схватка с бандитом в трактире, а потом… темнота. В памяти всплывали короткие обрывки воспоминаний о тряске, топоте конских копыт и голосе Артура, просящем его держаться и не умирать, но они больше напоминали сон, чем реальные воспоминания.

Очень хотелось пить. Мерлин, морщась, сел в постели, а затем подполз к краю кровати. Около нее обнаружился столик, на котором расположились различные баночки с жидкостями, мазями и сушеными травами. Что-то подобное Мерлин видел в комнатах Гаюса и догадался, что всем этим его пытались лечить. И, судя по его состоянию, значительно преуспели в этом. Рядом с большой банкой зеленой мази стояла кружка с чистой водой. Мерлин схватил ее и залпом опустошил, проливая содержимое себе на грудь.

Ноги, как оказалось, вполне могли удержать его, и Мерлин, скрючившись и хватаясь за раненый бок, смог подойти к окну. Картина внизу почти ничем не отличалась от обычного утра в Камелоте. Разве что слуги и стража были одеты в бело-желтые цвета вместо красных, а сама площадь оказалась почти в два раза больше, чем в Камелоте. 

Открылась дверь, послышались легкие торопливые шаги. Мерлин поспешно оглянулся и встретился взглядом с молоденькой служанкой, несшей в руках ворох порванной на длинные полосы ткани.

— О! — воскликнула она и покраснела. Мерлин с опозданием сообразил, что одет только в тонкие штаны, ничего, в сущности, не скрывающее. Под любопытным взглядом служанки он доковылял до кровати и, сдернув одеяло, завернулся в него.

— Привет, — Мерлин улыбнулся девушке. — Не подскажешь, где я?

— О! — повторила она и улыбнулась в ответ. — Вы в замке короля Годвина, сир! Вас привезли три дня назад, придворный лекарь и маг вылечил вас.

Мерлин едва не поперхнулся от ее обращения к нему. Сир! Кто бы мог подумать, что он когда-нибудь услышит такое в свой адрес?

— Называй меня просто Мерлином, э-э…

— Глэдис, сир… Мерлин. 

— Три дня? Я так долго спал?

— Вас не велели будить, чтобы рана могла затянуться, но если вы проснулись, то значит заклинания и лекарства перестали действовать.

— Почему об этом чудо-лечении не известно в Камелоте?

— Не знаю, с… Мерлин. Но и здесь не каждого лечат магией и дорогими лекарствами — только королевскую семью и самых важных гостей, как вы.

Мерлин недоверчиво взглянул на нее. Должно быть, это чудовищная ошибка, что здесь его приняли за какого-то… принца. Но не стоило говорить об этом Глэдис, хотя бы во время того, как она меняла повязки. Мерлин послушно поднял руки и позволил размотать полоски ткани. Рана на его боку затянулась. На ее месте красовался отвратительный рубец, тоже уже подживающий. Под действием особых мазей через некоторое время пропадет и он. 

Глэдис ушла, а через несколько минут в комнату ворвались Ланселот и Гвейн.

— Ну и напугал ты нас всех! — воскликнули они, осторожно обнимая Мерлина и похлопывая его по плечу.

— Я случайно, — Мерлин расплылся в широченной улыбке, рассматривая друзей. Кроме того, что они были значительно чище, чем он помнил, и сбрили щетину, ничего не изменилось. Они оба были целы и невредимы и готовы поговорить.

— Вот уж! Артур рассвирепел, посадил тебя на лошадь и гнал до самых границ без остановки. Мы с Ланселотом едва поспевали за ним. Плевал он на опасность и на то, что бросил отряд, — Гвейн уселся на деревянный стул с высокой спинкой, стоящий около большого дубового стола, отщепил виноградину из вазы с фруктами и забросил ее себе в рот. — Ему пришлось сказать, что ты очень важная персона в Камелоте, чтобы они согласились тебя лечить. Придворный лекарь здесь шибко гордый, ради простого крестьянина и пальцем не пошевелит, и принцесса Елена посоветовала просто солгать ему.

— Принцесса Елена знает, кто я на самом деле? — Мерлин старался говорить спокойно, но имя принцессы все равно жгло язык.

— Она первая встретила нас в замке. Конечно, Артур все ей рассказал, — мягко пояснил Ланселот.

— И правильно сделал, иначе ты бы уже умер. Лекарь заявил, что без магии рану не залечить, — воскликнул Гвейн. — А Елена действительно не похожа на других принцесс. Она умна, сообразительна, без всех этих женских штучек, из-за которых кажется, будто их интересуют только платья и прически. В общем, почти мужик в юбке, только формы у нее такие, — Гвейн показал в воздухе руками точеную женскую фигурку, — далеко не мужские. Я бы за такой принцессой на край света пошел…

Мерлин через силу улыбнулся. Он мог бы возразить, что Артуру нравились вовсе не большая грудь и крутые бедра, а его худое нескладное тело, но мысленно посмеялся над собой. Без сомнения, между ним и Еленой Артур выберет принцессу. Это его судьба — когда-нибудь взойти на трон Камелота под руку с красивой умной королевой, которую полюбит народ за твердую руку, кроткий нрав, мудрость, справедливость и несомненную красоту и женственность. А Мерлину там просто не будет места.

— Когда Артур женится на ней? — спросил он.

— Они еще не определились с датой. Король Годвин не желает торопиться, но Артур не может ждать.

— И что, Годвин дает нам свою армию?

— Да, он согласен помочь. Его попросила Елена, а для дочери он сделает что угодно, ведь других наследников у него нет.

— И Артур сможет объединить королевства… 

— Точно! У него будут самые обширные земли на Альбионе! И поверь мне, это — лишь первый шаг в создании великого королевства.

Гвейн и Ланселот принялись обсуждать будущее Камелота. Мерлин, растянув губы в дежурной улыбке, не слушал их. Ему было почти все равно, как Артур распорядится своими землями и сколько чужих еще завоюет. Перед его взором вставал образ благородного короля, верного своему народу, любящего свою жену. Рядом с ним обязательно будут мудрые советники и самые храбрые рыцари, а еще — придворный маг, искусный как в сражениях с врагами, так и в лечении самых сложных болезней… Быть рядом с Артуром, помогать ему, наблюдать за тем, как он становится великим, — Мерлин мечтал об этом. Да только реальность вряд ли допустит, чтобы в управлении королевством участвовал бывший амант. 

Когда Ланселот и Гвейн ушли, Мерлину принесли обед. Он с аппетитом съел большую тарелку жаркого и тушеных овощей, выздоравливающему организму требовались силы. После еды его вновь начало клонить в сон, хотя сейчас Мерлин с удовольствием бы прогулялся. Но все равно пришлось подождать, пока Глэдис вновь обработает его рану, и только потом можно было растянуться на широкой кровати.

Мерлину снился Камелот. Захваченный Ценредом и тонущий в огне замок, в панике бегающие по коридорам слуги, Утер, наблюдающий за гибелью своего дома из темницы. А глубоко под землей, прикованный к стене толстыми цепями и заклинаниями, метался дракон. Огонь подбирался к пещере, грозясь сжечь заживо древнее величественное существо, последнее в своем роде. Мерлин мог заглянуть в мудрые желтые глаза и увидеть там страх и отчаяние. Дракон взвивался на дыбы и рвался вверх, где можно было найти выход из пещеры.

— Мерлин! — внезапно взревел дракон. — Мерлин!

Мерлин в страхе отпрянул от него, не понимая, откуда дракон знает его имя.

— Поторопись… — выдохнул древний ящер. — Предотврати то, что еще не случилось, юный чародей.

Огонь с ревом ворвался в пещеру, не оставляя шансов выжить ни одному живому существу…

Мерлин заметался на кровати, закричал и распахнул глаза. Он все еще чувствовал жар и запах дыма и первые мгновения хватал воздух широко открытым ртом и никак не мог сообразить, где находится. 

За окном уже собралась ночь, прохлада проникла в комнату, успокаивая разгоряченные щеки и лоб. Мерлин ладонью вытер пот со лба и облегченно вздохнул. 

— Тебе приснился кошмар? — раздался рядом знакомый голос.

Мерлин подскочил на кровати и присмотрелся. В темноте, озаренный лишь слабым звездным светом, на стуле с высокой спинкой сидел Артур. Мерлин не видел выражения его лица и мог лишь догадываться, что на нем сейчас отражалось. Забота? Беспокойство? Может, любовь? Вот только чудес не бывает.

— Ты давно здесь? — спросил Мерлин, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати.

— Достаточно, чтобы услышать твои истошные крики, — Артур помолчал. — Раньше ты никогда так не кричал.

— Раньше меня никогда не пытались убить, — Мерлин хмыкнул, непроизвольно морщась от боли в боку. Видимо, рана разбередилась от метаний по кровати.

Артур встал со стула, подошел к окну, отдернул тяжелую бархатную штору, чтобы пустить в комнату побольше света, и сел на кровать рядом с Мерлином. Тот сжался в комок, не зная, как поступить. То ли взять Артура за руку и притянуть к себе, обнять, успокоить, как он делал раньше, то ли дать ему сказать то, зачем он пришел к своему аманту.

— Прости, что подверг тебя опасности, — Артур потянулся к повязке на боку Мерлина, но на полпути отдернул руку.

— Ты не виноват! — воскликнул тот и для верности помотал головой. — Артур, что ты такое говоришь…

— Если бы мы остались в лесу, то ничего бы не случилось. Стоило сунуться в деревню, как шпион Ценреда выследил нас. 

Мерлин даже засмеялся от абсурдности предположений Артура. В том, что случилось в трактире, никто не виноват, никто! С тем же успехом можно было обвинить самого Мерлина, ведь он так некстати сбежал из комнаты, решив напиться. Бандиты Ценреда могли наткнуться на отряд в лесу, могли выследить их за кражей лошадей… да что угодно!

— Артур, — Мерлин подался вперед и все же накрыл его руку своей. — Ты не виноват ни в чем.

— Ты спас меня, а я тебя не смог, — упрямо возразил Артур и легко погладил ладонь Мерлина, а затем переплел его пальцы со своими.

— Эй, мне рассказали, как ты загнал лошадь и солгал местным врачам, чтобы спасти меня. Я знаю, что амантам не положена такая честь, и…

— Мерлин… — простонал Артур. — Выбрось из головы всю чепуху про амантов. Ты давно всем нам стал другом, а здесь ты и вовсе почетный гость. 

— О, — Мерлин не нашелся, что ответить. Он мечтал о таком отношении к себе, но сейчас слова Артура стали для него полной неожиданностью.

— И теперь так будет всегда, — продолжал Артур. — Ты останешься в этом замке, где никто не знает, кем ты был. Начнешь все сначала. Уверен, тебе придутся по душе уроки местного лекаря. У него уже есть помощница, ты ее видел, Глэдис, но он согласен взять на обучение и тебя. Ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться и сможешь поступать так, как тебе вздумается. Отныне ты сам себе хозяин, Мерлин, я освобождаю тебя от обязанностей аманта.

— Нет! — Мерлин отдернул руку и отчаянно замотал головой. — Ты не можешь так просто избавиться от меня, Артур!

— Глупый, я даю тебе шанс стать тем, кем ты заслуживаешь.

— Я заслуживаю быть рядом с тобой. Не хочешь со мной спать, так сделай слугой или переведи в конюхи, да что угодно, только не бросай здесь…

— Ты привязан к Камелоту, я знаю. Ты сможешь навещать своих друзей, Гаюса. Тебе никто не сможет запретить.

— А тебя? Я смогу навещать тебя? Или придется ждать официальной аудиенции?

— Мы с Еленой тоже будем рады видеть тебя…

Артур говорил тихо и спокойно, как о давно решенном, в Мерлине же все клокотало. Неважно, что он сам не так давно раздумывал над возможностью бросить Артура и остаться в королевстве Годвина. С тех пор так много поменялось! Мерлин понял, что без Артура теперь просто не сможет жить. Да, ему будет невероятно больно смотреть на принцессу Елену рядом с Артуром, но так гораздо лучше, чем вообще не видеть его. Боже, да ведь и Артур доказал, что Мерлин ему небезразличен, что он испытывает к своему аманту не только презрение, но и другие, более теплые чувства. Может быть, это не любовь и не дружба, но даже простое расположение Мерлин готов был принять как самый дорогой подарок. А теперь… 

Чувства, эмоции переполнили его так, что не смогли удержаться внутри. Мерлин, отчаянно зарычав, подался вперед и впился в губы Артура поцелуем. Показать, как он нуждается в нем, как жаждет близости, как не хочет отдавать ни одной принцессе в мире — Мерлин старался донести это до Артура при помощи движения языка и губ и отчаянно надеялся, что его поймут.

— Мерлин, — с болью в голосе застонал Артур, пытаясь отстранить его от себя. — Мы не должны.

— Мне придется отдать тебя смазливой принцессе, — зло ответил Мерлин, — так дай в последний раз взять то, что почти шесть лет принадлежало только мне.

Нагло, напористо, ведь Артур никогда не принадлежал ему по-настоящему, но это подействовало. Артур перестал сопротивляться, ответил на поцелуи, позволив Мерлину торопливо раздевать его, а затем подловил момент и перетянул его к себе на колени.

— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты был моим по-настоящему, — сказал Артур снизу вверх глядя в глаза Мерлина. — Но теперь, боюсь, уже слишком поздно.

Мерлину хотелось закричать от бессилия. Ну почему, почему он не понял, что любит Артура, гораздо раньше? Ведь тогда он мог бы сделать все, чтобы не отпускать его от себя, чтобы… может быть, сделать так, чтобы Артур тоже полюбил его. Сегодня он отдаст всего себя, чтобы эта ночь никогда не забылась. Но этого так мало!

Поначалу яростные, поцелуи стали нежными и томительными. Никто не хотел торопиться и заканчивать все через пару минут. Ласки, касания, поцелуи теперь значили слишком много, стали своеобразным диалогом, рассказывающим о чувствах Артура и Мерлина друг к другу. Лишь сжимая Артура в объятиях и глядя, как бледный лунный свет, отражаясь в его глазах, делает их неземными и такими прекрасными, Мерлин мог поверить, что его чувства взаимны. И тогда счастье распирало его изнутри так, что даже слезы наворачивались на глаза. Артур слизывал их с его щек и шептал что-то о том, какой он идиот, самый любимый идиот… А Мерлин готов был воспарить над кроватью, увлекая за собой Артура. И в тот самый момент, когда он почувствовал, как Артур заполняет его до конца, золотое свечение окутало их, искрясь, переливаясь, и подняло в воздух. Мерлин лениво отметил этот факт, но не стал заострять на нем внимание, занятый куда более важным делом. Артур же, кажется, и вовсе упустил то, что кровать теперь находилась далеко внизу. А если и не так, то Мерлину об этом ничего не сказал, лишь сильнее задвигался в нем и поцеловал особенно сладко и крепко…

Прошло семь дней с тех пор, как Мерлин очнулся в одной из комнат в замке короля Годвина. За это время его рана полностью зажила, даже рубца не осталось, а сам он успел исследовать весь замок с его закоулками и узкими темными коридорами, ведущими в забытые всеми маленькие комнатки. Мерлин пребывал в стабильно паршивом настроении и пытался прогулками заглушить ноющую боль в груди. С той самой ночи, которую они провели вместе, Мерлин больше не говорил с Артуром. Он наблюдал за ним издалека, за его прогулками с принцессой Еленой и за советами с рыцарями, за долгими размышлениями в одиночестве, но подойти не решался.

В то утро Мерлин проснулся один. Позавтракав, он попросил принести ему одежду и вышел из комнаты, устав сидеть в четырех стенах. Во дворе замка он встретил Ланселота, который, опустив взгляд, и рассказал ему, что Артур больше не хочет его видеть, и если Мерлин попытается заговорить с ним, то его временно отошлют из замка, найдут предлог.   
Однако на общение с рыцарями запрет не распространялся, и Мерлин с удовольствием проводил время с ними со всеми. Кроме, может быть, сэра Гловера и сэра Борса, но тех Мерлин и сам побаивался. Сэр Борс был значительно старше и не искал его общества, а сэр Гловер постоянно смотрел на него с плохо скрываемой похотью, отчего Мерлина начинало тошнить.

Именно от Ланселота и Гвейна Мерлин узнал, что свадьба Артура состоится через два дня, а на сегодняшний вечер назначен большой пир в честь приезда дорогих гостей и помолвки дочери короля Годвина Елены с принцем Камелота Артуром. Король Годвин решил, что два пира гораздо лучше одного и его люди захотят как следует повеселиться перед долгой дорогой и предстоящей битвой.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы свадьбу готовили так быстро, — удивлялся Кей. Он на пару с Овейном пробрался в западное крыло замка, где располагались покои принцессы, и сумел подсмотреть, как не меньше десяти служанок ткали белое полотно на платье. Несмотря на спешку, король Годвин хотел помпезную свадьбу для своей дочери. Именно поэтому Артур и Елена не обвенчались на следующий же день после прибытия принца. 

— Все меняется, — вздыхал Леон. — Я бы сказал, что Артуру еще слишком рано жениться, но в его положении нет другого выхода. Я бы сам поступил точно так же.

— Не перестаю радоваться, что не уродился принцем, — широко улыбался Гвейн. — Брак по расчету не для меня.

— Любой брак не для тебя, — заявлял Персиваль, и рыцари смеялись.

Мерлин смеялся вместе с ними, хоть ему и тяжело было изображать веселье, когда одна только тема разговора не доставляла ему ничего, кроме боли. Но его старания оказались не напрасны. Никто не замечал его состояния, кроме Ланселота. Но тому просто слишком многое было известно о Мерлине и его чувствах.

Подготовка к пиру шла полным ходом. С кухни доносились до того аппетитные запахи, что у всех урчали животы даже после сытного обеда. Мерлин вызвался помочь в оформлении зала, тем более что Глэдис тоже отправили туда. С девушкой Мерлин быстро подружился, она оказалось забавной, хоть и слишком серьезной для своих лет. Глэдис не переставала рассказывать ему о важности лекарского искусства и даже немного жалела его, потому что знала по себе, как это будет сложно. У Мерлина уже было три урока; в нем довольно быстро распознали сильного мага и с удвоенной силой взялись за его обучение. Магов действительно рождалось очень мало, и сэр Альдина — лекарь — диву давался, какой бесценный подарок сделал принц Камелота королю Годвину. Великолепный ход! Мерлин, наслушавшись его речей, чувствовал себя пусть даже очень дорогой, но вещью. И тогда ему впервые пришла в голову мысль, что Артур знал про его магию, но по каким-то причинам молчал о ней.

Взявшись украшать дальний угол огромного зала для приемов, Мерлин потихоньку учился пользоваться магией. Он заставлял венки из полевых цветов взмывать высоко вверх и крепиться на предназначенных для этого крюках, затем одним взглядом возил по полу тряпкой и выметал метлой сор (большую часть, правда, он оставил под столами и по углам). Глэдис, работавшая рядом, смотрела на него большими от восторга глазами и просила наколдовать что-нибудь еще. Мерлин, войдя в раж, принялся ставить подножки особо несимпатичным (по мнению Глэдис) слугам и срывать с голов доблестных рыцарей шлемы. Впервые за все время, проведенное здесь, Мерлин чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Он не заметил, как в разгар веселья в зал вошел Артур, быстро осмотрелся и, увидев его, застыл на месте. Мерлин в это время осыпал Глэдис лепесткам роз и громко, заразительно смеялся. Артур некоторое время понаблюдал за ним, а затем резко развернулся и вышел прочь.

Пир удался на славу! Король Годвин знал толк в развлечениях и сумел за короткое время найти труппу замечательных трюкачей и музыкантов. Они развлекали гостей, подшучивали над женихом и невестой, показывали фокусы, акробатические номера, затевали игры, а потом пели и танцевали. Вино лилось рекой, тарелки пустели, новые блюда вносились в зал расторопными слугами, а музыка то плавно лилась, то подхватывала неудержимым ритмом и кружила в танце.

Артур сидел во главе стола рядом с принцессой Еленой. Такой прекрасной он не видел ее еще никогда. Ее улыбка казалась совершенной, а речи на удивление умными. Артур любовался ей, невольно улыбаясь и машинально отвечая на приветствия других гостей.

— Невероятно! — король Годвин повернулся к Артуру и благодарно сжал его плечо. — Вы пришли ко мне ни с чем, просить моей милости, а оказалось, что сделали поистине королевский дар и осчастливили мою дочь.

— Дар? — Артур нахмурился.

— Юный маг, вы привели его в мое королевство и отдали на обучение Альдине, — король махнул рукой в сторону, где за столом для почетных гостей сидел Мерлин. Тот явно чувствовал себя неуютно и с мольбой поглядывал то на девчонку-служанку, с которой развлекался днем, то на Артура. Заметив ответный взгляд, Мерлин улыбнулся и призывно замахал руками, но Артур поспешно отвернулся, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Отец, — с мягким упреком сказала Елена, — этого мага зовут Мерлин, и я хочу познакомиться с ним поближе.

— Но-но, — Годвин погрозил дочери пальцем. — Ты хочешь забрать его с собой в Камелот. Девочка моя, не выйдет. Когда-нибудь тебе тоже подарят мага, и ты сможешь распоряжаться его судьбой как тебе вздумается.

— Я не дарил вам Мерлина, — резко возразил Артур. — Я привел его сюда, потому что магам в Камелоте не место, думал, что здесь он будет в безопасности. И, если вы и впредь намерены обращаться с ним как с заморской зверюшкой, он уйдет со мной.

— Да что вы! — Годвин пьяно захихикал и кинул в рот виноградину. — Мальчик мой, твой маг абсолютно свободен, поверь мне. Но я буду дураком, если не создам ему такие условия, чтобы он и не помыслил уйти от меня. Три мага в свите, я буду непобедим!

— Три мага? — удивился Артур; усилием воли он взял себя в руки и постарался успокоиться. Годвин просто старый идиот, а Мерлину здесь действительно будет лучше.

— Да, кроме Альдины-лекаря есть еще Дван-воин, мой боевой маг. Он прошел со мной большинство сражений. Именно его я попрошу отправиться с армией, чтобы освободить Камелот. 

— Вы очень щедры, отец! — воскликнула Елена. Она подмигнула Артуру и приложила палец к губам. — Я бы слушала ваши речи до самой ночи, но сейчас мне так хочется танцевать!

Она вскочила со своего места и потянула Артура в центр зала. Музыканты, увидев жениха и невесту, заиграли медленную красивую мелодию. 

— Прости моего отца, — шепнула Елена на ухо Артуру, — ему совершенно нельзя пить. Начинает бахвалиться и нести полную чушь.

— Если бы все принцессы были похожи на тебя, — рассмеялся Артур в ответ. С Еленой ему было очень легко и хорошо, как ни с одной из женщин. Она в два счета могла рассмешить его до слез, а на бестактное или грубое слово даже не думала обижаться. У Артура никогда не было друга, с которым можно было делиться всем. Им мог бы стать Мерлин, но от него приходилось слишком много скрывать.

— Ты так заботишь о своем друге, — Елена вздохнула и посмотрела Артуру за плечо, где в уголке с несчастным видом примостился Мерлин. 

— Я многим обязан ему.

— Знаю, он спас тебе жизнь. А еще я думаю, что он…

— Шесть лет он вынужден был делить со мной постель, потому что когда-то я не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем сделать его своим амантом. Я поклялся защищать его, беречь от всего на свете, пока его магия не проснется и не даст ему силы противостоять этому миру, — Артур замолчал, глядя на Мерлина. Тот смотрел в ответ, а в его глазах плескались обида и разочарование.

— Ты мог бы отпустить его.

— Нет, он бы пропал без меня.

— А что если нет? Может, ты слишком сильно оберегал его?

— Хочешь сказать, что теперь он ненавидит меня?

— Он испытывает к тебе что угодно, только не ненависть. Неужели ты не замечаешь? Он тянется к тебе, хочет быть рядом. Артур, я думаю, он тебя любит.

— Что? — Артур сбился с ритма и едва не наступил Елене на ногу. — Ты ошибаешься. Поверь, я бы почувствовал, если бы Мерлин что-то испытывал ко мне, я бы понял. Я так… — он прикусил язык. Не стоит Елене знать, что он так долго искал признаки влюбленности у Мерлина. Смотрел ему в глаза, надеясь найти там отголоски своих собственных чувств, но тщетно. Мерлин ни секунды не любил его.

— Вы оба слепые глупцы, — Елена положила голову ему на плечо и прикрыла глаза. Артура успокаивало ее мерное дыхание, щекочущее кожу, и мягкий локон волос, касающийся его щеки. Жениться на Елене — это лучшее решение. Даже без учета войны, она была единственной, с кем он смог бы отдыхать долгими вечерами от забот королевства, просто разговаривать и делить груз трудных решений и поступков, кто действительно будет понимать его. Она станет ему верным другом, а о лучших отношениях Артур не мог и мечтать. 

— Скажи, — продолжила Елена. — Ты хочешь жениться на мне, чтобы с армией моего отца освободить Камелот. Ты готов пожертвовать своим счастьем и, возможно, моим ради своего королевства. И ты знаешь, что Мерлин сильный маг. Так почему же ты не обучишь его боевым заклинаниям и не заставишь уничтожить Ценреда всего парой десятков слов, без кровопролития?

— Мерлин слишком молод и неопытен, он не сможет противостоять ведьме Ценреда.

— Но он сильнее ее, и ты знаешь это.

— Я не могу, — Артур улыбнулся; он не понимал, как можно Мерлина отправить сражаться. Тот рожден для созидания, а не для ужасов войны.

— Уверена, Мерлин с радостью бы помог тебе.

— Он всего несколько дней назад узнал о своей силе. Он же… младенец. И ему гораздо лучше быть тут, чем в Камелоте. 

— Почему?

— Здесь он может быть свободным. От своего прошлого, от статуса аманта и… от меня.

Елена лишь печально улыбнулась в ответ.

Танец закончился, и музыканты заиграли веселую зажигательную мелодию. Артур отпил из кубка крепкого вина, вытер рукавом рот и снова пригласил Елену в центр зала, к ним начали присоединяться другие пары, и вскоре там яблоку было негде упасть. Артур пил и танцевал до тех пор, пока в голове не стало пусто и удивительно легко. Он перестал злиться на свою судьбу, которая уготовила ему большую любовь, но не создала в сердце другого человека ответное чувство, да еще и слишком быстро развела их пути. Теперь Артуру было все равно, что отныне ему придется делить жизнь и постель с кем-то еще, кроме Мерлина. Алкоголь дарил забвение и через него — минутное шальное счастье.

В какое-то мгновение перед Артуром возникло лицо Мерлина. Его полные губы растягивала насквозь фальшивая улыбка, а в глазах светилась золотом настоящая ярость. Артур потянулся к нему, желая обнять, притянуть к себе и стереть эти странные чувства с его лица, но не смог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой.

— Ты идиот, Артур, — сказал Мерлин. — Надеюсь, я больше никогда тебя не увижу, — он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но в последний момент остановился, оглянулся через плечо. — И… пожалуйста… будь счастливым.

Артур потянулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, потому что ему всегда хотелось целовать Мерлина. Дома он только этим и занимался, едва выдавалась свободная минутка, а Мерлин обзывал его похотливым кобелем и пытался вырваться из объятий, но ему никогда не удавалось. Артур подался вперед, но на месте его аманта оказалась только пустота. Мерлин же, прихватив полную бутылку вина, выскользнул из зала вместе с помощницей лекаря Глэдис. Артур провел по лицу рукой и осел на стул. Для него праздник и веселье подошли к концу.

Мерлин никогда бы не подумал, что в лесу ему будет лучше, чем в замке. Когда, собрав в заплечный мешок теплую куртку и вино, он выбежал из замка, то понятия не имел, куда направится и что вообще будет делать. Он добрался до леса, отыскал небольшую поляну, плотно окруженную деревьями, и откупорил вино. Ему никогда не требовалось много, чтобы опьянеть, но он никогда и не пил в одиночку только для того, чтобы напиться. В Камелоте Моррис иногда вытаскивал его в таверну, но там Мерлина больше интересовало веселье и раскованность, которую давала выпивка, а вовсе не возможность забыться, а то и вообще умереть.

Мерлин выпил все припасенное вино, лег в уютное местечко между корней деревьев и уснул. Утром, показавшимся слишком ярким, хоть и было пасмурно, слишком громким из-за гомона птиц, он почти пожалел о своем решении уйти, но все же не поддался слабости и продолжил путь. Он брел по лесу весь день, ругая себя, что не догадался прихватить еды, а к вечеру вышел на поляну, как две капли похожую на ту, где провел ночь.

— Ты не должен уходить, — раздался смутно знакомый голос. Мерлин подскочил на месте и завертел головой. У края поляны на большом камне сидел старик Альдина, придворный маг-лекарь короля Годвина.

— Мне показалось, что из меня бездарный ученик, — усмехнулся Мерлин. Теперь можно было не удивляться тому, что он ходил по лесу кругами — маги и не такое могут сотворить.

— Ты самый талантливый из моих учеников, хоть и довольно ленивый, — Альдина пожевал губу и зачем-то подергал себя за длинную седую бороду. — Я расскажу тебе историю, и тогда ты сам решишь, как поступить. Очень-очень давно в деревне неподалеку отсюда жил веселый молодой пахарь. Он был хорош собой, и каждая девица в деревне готова была отдать ему свое сердце. Но пахарь не обращал внимания на девиц, он полюбил прекрасную принцессу из замка, к которому примыкала его пашня. Каждый день, когда он доходил до замковых стен со своим плугом, принцесса выглядывала в окно, и они разговаривали до позднего вечера. И однажды пахарь решился просить ее руки, но король, конечно, отказал простому крестьянину. Принцесса была помолвлена с высокомерным принцем из соседнего королевства, которого совсем не любила, а тот не любил ее. И тогда пахарь решил доказать, что достоин руки своей возлюбленной. Он отправился путешествовать по миру, надеясь совершить подвиги и, овеянный славой, вновь просить руки принцессы, которая обещала ждать его. Он прошел множество испытаний и даже получил дар магической силы от старого умирающего колдуна. И когда он вернулся в замок, чтобы вновь просить руки принцессы, то оказалось, что она не смогла дождаться его. В один из годов голод пришел в королевство, и принцесса вынуждена была выйти замуж за принца, чтобы прокормить своих людей…

Альдина замолчал, а Мерлин, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Неужели старик решил удержать его детской сказочкой?

— Если бы пахарь не уехал, то он смог бы посеять столько зерна, чтобы люди не умирали от голода, — продолжил Альдина. — С тех пор он поселился в замке и жил рядом со своей возлюбленной до самой ее смерти… И знаешь, принцесса Елена, внучка той самой принцессы, которую любил пахарь, очень похожа на нее…

Альдина замолчал, глядя затуманенным взглядом в пасмурное небо, а Мерлин внезапно все понял. И кто был тем самым пахарем, обладающий магической силой, и что хотел сказать Альдина, и как следует поступить ему самому. Он вскочил на ноги, благодарно улыбнулся, нашел свой заплечный мешок и поспешил в замок. 

— Ничего он не понял, — поделился Альдина мыслями с небом. — А история моя и вовсе вышла глупой. Но когда человеку очень хочется услышать что-то, то он находит смысл даже в простом наборе слов.

Мерлину пришлось остановиться на ночлег. То ли поляна была все-таки другая, не та, на которой он провел первую ночь, то ли вчера он успел далеко уйти, но путь назад показался нескончаемым. Он проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, наскоро перекусил сухарем, нашедшимся в заплечном мешке, запил родниковой водой, от которой заломило зубы, и пошел дальше. Его подгоняло нетерпение и желание доказать Артуру, что он может помочь. В битве за Камелот пригодятся любые силы, а уж магию и вовсе не стоит оставлять в стороне. Пусть Мерлин пока почти ничего не умеет, но даже так он будет полезен. И, если потребуется, он снова спасет жизнь Артуру и будет спасать до тех пор, пока бьется его собственное сердце. 

Но Мерлин опоздал. Еще на рассвете Артур во главе армии выдвинулся в сторону Камелота. Теперь он шел, не скрываясь, ведя за собой тысячи людей и боевого мага, чтобы Ценред затрепетал перед истинной мощью, храбростью и силой.

— Мерлин! — Глэдис подбежала к нему и радостно улыбнулась. — Боже, мы думали, ты ушел насовсем, но Альдина сказал, что всего лишь послал тебя за лечебными травами. Король Годвин поверил, а вот принц Артур, кажется, нет. Я так волновалась за тебя!

Мерлин поправил заплечный мешок и кашлянул.

— Прости, — он тронул Глэдис за руку, призывая успокоиться. — Но я действительно не могу здесь остаться.

— Но почему? Альдина мне тоже так говорил, но…

— Потому что мне нужно быть совсем в другом месте, защищать свой дом.

— Мерлин! — Глэдис всплеснула руками. — Ты ведь не боевой маг, ты…

— Я совсем ничего не умею, знаю. Но в Камелоте мои друзья, моя… семья. Рыцари, с которыми я пришел сюда, Артур, Гаюс, сумевший заменить мне отца, — они моя семья. Я хочу быть с ними, а не просиживать штаны здесь.

— Альдина сделает из тебя великого мага…

— А я не хочу быть великим, — Мерлин широко улыбнулся, — я просто хочу поступать правильно.

— Ну тогда удачи, — Глэдис поднялась на носочки и поцеловала Мерлина в щеку. Тот покраснел и поспешил отойти от нее, пока она не расплакалась или не кинулась обнимать его. Он хорошо относился к Глэдис, но совершенно не привык к девчачьим нежностям. В Камелоте все знали, кому он принадлежит, и неосознанно держали дистанцию. 

Подавив порыв бегом отправиться следом за Артуром, Мерлин решил сначала найти Альдину и поблагодарить его. Он не сомневался, что лекарь уже в замке, хоть вчера и встретил его на поляне. И был прав. Альдина нашелся в своих покоях. Старик, низко склонившись над книгой, читал, а похожий на пенек огарок свечи догорал в железной подставке на столе. Давно рассвело, но плотные шторы на окнах были задернуты.

— Ты очень сильный маг, Мерлин, — сказал Альдина, не поднимая головы. — И тебе уготована великая судьба.

— Вы не можете знать, — Мерлин остановился на пороге, не решаясь войти. 

— Могу. Я вижу будущее в языках пламени, и сегодня мне явилось твое. Когда-нибудь твоей мощи не будет равных, люди станут бояться тебя.

— О нет, вы ошибаетесь, — твердо ответил Мерлин. Никогда, никогда он не станет тем, кто причиняет боль невинным людям.

— Возможно, это и не произойдет. Перед тобой открыто множество путей, но лишь один ведет не к величию человека, но к величию духа. Это самый сложный, но одновременно самый легкий путь, — Альдина загадочно прищурился, закрыл свою книгу и протянул ее Мерлину. — Для начала прими от меня дар. Это магическая книга, в ней собраны простые, но полезные заклинания, которые ты сможешь изучить сам. 

— Спасибо, — Мерлин подошел к Альдине и взял из его рук старинный фолиант. От потемневшей кожи переплета будто бы шло тепло.

— А теперь иди. Я позабочусь, чтобы король Годвин не слишком злился на принца Артура за то, что тот сначала подарил тебя ему, а потом с той же легкостью забрал.  
— Меня никто не дарил! — возмутился Мерлин, прижимая к себе книгу. Она странным образом придавала сил.

— Знаю, — Альдина хрипло расхохотался. — Возьмешь на конюшнях лошадь и скоро нагонишь армию.

Мерлин, не прощаясь, вышел из покоев Альдины и посмотрел на книгу в своих руках. Она представлялась самым дорогим сокровищем, которое когда-либо видел Мерлин. Магические книги были очень-очень редки, и обладать одной из них было сравнимо с немыслимым богатством королевских сокровищниц.

В конюшнях Мерлина ждала все та же вороная кобылка, с которой они уже были хорошо знакомы. Она заржала при виде Мерлина, а он погладил ее по шее и дал яблоко. Затем попросил мальчишку-конюха показать, как седлать лошадь, попытался сам затянуть ремни и подпруги, не смог, попробовал снова… и пробовал до тех пор, пока у него не получилось. Затем сбегал на кухню, где ему собрали немного еды, попросил Глэдис принести теплый плащ и покрывало, затолкал все это в седельные сумки и залез на лошадь.

Выезжая за пределы замка, он оглянулся на белые стены, которые могли бы стать ему домом, на людей, не успевших стать его друзьями, но не почувствовал почти ничего. Пожалуй, именно тогда он впервые понял, что его дом — это не место, а человек, без которого просто не можешь жить.


	6. Chapter 6

Между холмов, с обеих сторон небольшой, но шумной и быстрой реки расположилась на ночлег армия. Неподалеку виднелись крыши деревенских домов, и местные жители с любопытством поглядывали на свои поля, занятые воинами принца Артура. Урожай успели собрать несколько дней назад, и теперь ничто не мешало раскинуть лагерь прямо на перепаханных полях. Артур, которому предлагали остаться в деревне и занять дом старосты, вежливо отказался, желая делить со своими людьми все тяготы походной жизни. Армия находилась в пути уже шесть дней, и требовалось еще три, чтобы добраться до Камелота.

Рыцари с удовольствием искупались в реке, смыв с себя дорожную пыль и грязь, и теперь расслабленно растянулись на траве, давая отдых натруженным ногам.

— Это настоящее свинство со стороны короля Годвина — дать нам так мало лошадей, — пожаловался Овейн, разглядывая мозоль на большом пальце.

— Ни в одном замке не найдется животных на тысячу человек, — разумно возразил Леон. 

— Ты мог бы ехать на своей кобыле, Овейн, — Кей лениво скосил глаза в ту сторону, где лежал его друг. — Но ты счел недостойным звания рыцаря ехать верхом, когда остальные идут пешком.

— Ты прав, — Овейн зевнул. — Но все равно несправедливо… Ладно, я хочу выспаться, пока есть возможность. Скоро нам понадобится много сил.

За Овейном потянулись Кей, Леон, Персиваль, Борс и Гловер. Гвейн и Ланселот тоже поднялись на ноги, но спать не спешили. Они подошли к костру, на котором готовился ужин, собрали немного мяса, хлеба и завернули все это в кусок ткани. Гвейн прихватил флягу с водой, и они с Ланселотом направились в сторону леса. Никто не обращал на них внимания. Кроме Артура. Тот заметил, как они скрылись за первой полосой кустов, и удивленно почесал затылок. Вопреки жгучему любопытству, Артур остался на месте и даже не послал никого, чтобы проследить за своими друзьями.

Гвейн и Ланселот совсем немного углубились в лес, когда их окликнул мягкий голос.

— Вы и дальше собираетесь меня не замечать? — спросил он. 

Гвейн остановился, покрутил головой и нахмурился.

— Мы не видим тебя, Мерлин, — воскликнул Ланселот. — Сам знаешь.

Мерлин рассмеялся, прошептал несколько слов… и сначала очертания его тела, а потом и он сам полностью появился слева от Гвейна и Ланселота.

— Здорово! Значит, у меня получилось! — Мерлин, светясь от счастья, подошел к друзьям и принял из их рук завернутую в ткань еду.

— Ты у нас вообще на удивление талантливый оказался, — Ланселот подал ему флягу с водой и, не удержавшись, потрепал по волосам, словно послушного ребенка.

— Так скажите это Артуру! Пусть он примет меня в отряд…

— О нет! Артур выгонит тебя обратно, даже если ты вызовешь армию драконов и в пять минут отвоюешь Камелот обратно. 

— Тогда я прикажу своим драконам его съесть… — Мерлин с жадностью вгрызся в кусок запеченного на вертеле кабана. — Я действительно могу помочь, он не откажется, поверьте.

— Мы осторожно спросили его о тебе, — Ланселот с жалостью посмотрел на Мерлина. — Но Артур старается тебя не вспоминать. Мрачнеет, стоит лишь упомянуть твое имя, и срывается на всех, кто оказывается рядом. 

— В общем, Артур заявил, — подхватил Гвейн, — что рад твоему отсутствию. Мерлин не увидит этой войны, сказал он, он будет в безопасности. Так что Артур думает, что ты нежишься на мягких перинах в замке короля Годвина, а не спишь на голой земле у него под носом.

Мерлин погрустнел и рассеянно кивнул, благодаря друзей за ответ. Ничего другого он услышать не ожидал, но так надеялся… Артур не забыл его, но и не хотел видеть. Возможно, ему было проще оттого, что его амант сейчас припеваючи живет в богатом замке, а не путается под ногами. Но Мерлин намеревался доказать Артуру, что тоже чего-то стоит, правда, совершенно не знал, как это сделать…

Покинув замок короля Годвина, Мерлин довольно быстро нагнал армию. Завидев впереди спины последней шеренги воинов, он пустил лошадь шагом, а затем и вовсе спешился и пошел пешком. Сначала он думал смешаться с воинами, но быстро отбросил эту мысль. На мощного рыцаря он совсем не похож, да и доспехи взять было неоткуда. Тогда Мерлин просто продолжил следовать за армией в отдалении, стараясь не привлекать внимание и вообще не попадаться никому на глаза. Но, конечно, у него ничего не вышло. Ланселот и Гвейн, которых Артур послал выяснить, что за странный пеший всадник преследует их уже второй день, быстро разобрались что к чему и обрадовались встрече. Ланселот даже сказал, что верил в Мерлина, в то, что он не останется в стороне. Гвейн достал припасенный бурдюк, и они выпили, чувствуя на языке прелый вкус неправильно хранившегося вина. С тех пор Гвейн и Ланселот на каждой стоянке приносили Мерлину еду и развлекали его забавными историями, случавшимися по дороге.

Армия шла неторопливо, и Мерлин успевал попрактиковаться в магии, не рискуя отстать. Он тщательно изучал книгу, подаренную Альдиной, разучивал заклинания и старался заколдовать все, что видел вокруг. Так пара птиц обратились в камень, а одна причудливой формы ветка вдруг стала настоящей бабочкой. Некоторые заклинания давались Мерлину легко, получались будто сами собой, другие же требовали полной сосредоточенности и терпеливого повторения сложных древних слов. Мерлин, стиснув зубы, проговаривал их до тех пор, пока не начинало получаться. Никогда не отличавшийся усидчивостью, он удивлял самого себя в стремлении заслужить звание хоть и плохенького, но мага.

Посреди одной из таких тренировок его и застал Гвейн. Мерлину пришлось рассказать ему всю правду о своей силе. К счастью, тот быстро понял, что Мерлин действительно хочет помочь Артуру и Камелоту, и завалил его множеством вопросов о магии, ответы на которые Мерлин и сам бы хотел знать.

— Как ты спрятался от нас сегодня, это было действительно здорово, — сказал Ланселот. 

— Точно! И ты не мог бы ходить так постоянно? Тебя и так уже видели слишком многие. В отряде ходят слухи, будто за нами крадется не то лазутчик Ценреда, не то сбежавший из дома мальчишка-крестьянин, желающий сражаться за Камелот.

— Артуру, кстати, эта идея очень понравилась, и он начал привлекать крестьян. Многие охотно идут защищать королевство, при Ценреде им живется не очень-то хорошо.

— Он поднял налоги в несколько раз и отказывает людям в защите от разбойников и диких зверей. 

— Говорят, он запер в подземельях замка всех сторонников Утера и Артура и грозится казнить пленников по одному каждый день, если кто-то хотя бы попытается их освободить. 

— Это ужасно! — возмутился Мерлин. — И как Артур еще держится? Должно быть, он больше всего на свете стремится попасть в Камелот и убить Ценреда лично!

— Точно. Да только Артур не так глуп, чтобы действовать необдуманно. Он умеет выжидать, и он прав, — Ланселот ободряюще улыбнулся Мерлину. — Не волнуйся, он справится.

— С нашей помощью, — добавил Гвейн.

Через некоторое время они ушли, и Мерлин вновь остался один. За все это время он успел привыкнуть к жизни в лесу, к длительным пешим переходам и сну на голой земле. Дотоле бледная, его кожа потемнела от загара, а руки огрубели от конской упряжи и непривычной работы. Одиночество не тяготило его, в Камелоте он и так много времени проводил в своей комнате один, читая или выполняя уроки Гаюса. А теперь у него и вовсе появилось занятие поинтереснее. Вот и сейчас Мерлин достал книгу и, напрягая глаза в сумеречном свете, прочел заклинание. То самое, которое сделало его невидимым чуть раньше. Конечно, он не стал прозрачным или бесплотным, просто теперь сливался с окружающей средой, словно хамелеон. 

Мерлин поднес руку к глазам и не увидел ничего, быстро помахал ей и зажмурился от ряби в глазах. Ему показалось, что земля и деревья вокруг него вдруг мелко затряслись, заволновались, а потом словно краски поплыли на картине и мир утратил четкость. Заклинание не могло подыскать нужный окрас его тела при быстром движении. Значит, чтобы его не заметили, придется двигаться медленно и осторожно. 

Мерлин подтянул штаны, туже затянул пояс (это были новые штаны из замка короля Годвина, из дорогой ткани и не очень удобные, но выбирать не приходилось), проверил привязь своей кобылки и неторопливо пошел в сторону раскинувшегося на полях лагеря. Он восемь дней не видел Артура, переживал за него и хотел знать о его планах. Раньше он не рисковал пробираться в лагерь, где легко было попасться на глаза Артуру, но теперь-то его никто не заметит! 

Мерлин вылез из кустов и неторопливо прошелся перед двумя воинами. Те, ничего не замечая, продолжали оживленную беседу. Мерлин подавил ликующий вопль и пошел быстрее. Уже почти стемнело, и очень скоро лагерь ляжет спать. Нужно было торопиться, чтобы застать Артура бодрствующим.

Дойдя до уютного местечка между холмами, Мерлин остановился. На лежаках, кутаясь в теплые плащи, спали знакомые ему рыцари. Здесь были Леон, Персиваль, Кей и Овейн. В паре ярдов от них между корнями большого дуба устраивались на ночлег Гвейн и Ланселот. Они здорово сдружились во время похода, да и не могло быть иначе! С самого начала Гвейн был безмерно благодарен Ланселоту за спасение своей жизни, а тот был невероятно признателен за то, что Гвейн взял его с собой в отряд Артура. 

Неподалеку располагался королевский шатер, полагающийся принцу Камелота по статусу. Мерлин поспешил туда, но Артура в нем не нашел. Тот вполне мог лечь спать рядом со своими друзьями, поставив шатер лишь для видимости, но Мерлин не заметил его среди спящих рыцарей. Он вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, задержал дыхание на несколько мгновений… и услышал! Шум воды в отдалении, похожий на шорох листвы, но все-таки различимый. Конечно! Артур, скорее всего, пошел освежиться. Мерлин бегом направился на звук. 

Он вышел к большому озеру с пологими берегами, заросшими камышом. С противоположной от Мерлина стороны вода срывалась с каменного уступа, пенясь, разрываясь на множество искрящихся в звездном свете брызг. Именно шум водопада Мерлин и слышал. Он подошел ближе, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Взошла луна, и ее бледный свет обрисовал человеческую фигуру, стоящую под струями падающей воды. Артур! Мерлин без труда узнал его, ведь он так хорошо изучил его тело, каждый изгиб которого когда-то целовал, ласкал…

Артур стоял, вытянувшись и даже не вздрагивая под мощными струями воды. Мерлин уселся на берегу, неотрывно глядя на него и больше всего желая заглянуть в его мысли, понять, о чем он переживает, постараться помочь. Раньше у него это хорошо получалось.

Время тянулось медленно, и Мерлин успел замерзнуть и намочить штаны на заднице, когда Артур наконец-то выбрался на берег. Он чуть заметно дрожал и растирал себя руками, пытаясь разогнать кровь и согреться.

— Ты хочешь простудиться перед решающей битвой? — проворчал Мерлин, глядя на него. — Болван!

Артур остановился, в недоумении оглядываясь. Конечно, он никого не увидел. Мерлин, осмелев, продолжил:

— Ты пытаешься все пережить в одиночку, но это же глупо! Даже рядом с великими всегда был человек, поддерживающий их если не делом, то словом и взглядом. Кто-то, кому можно рассказать о своих страхах, неуверенности, да о чем угодно!

Артур торопливо оделся и сжал пальцами виски. Он явно слышал Мерлина, но не мог понять, откуда шел его голос, ведь рядом никого не было.

— Да, ты сходишь с ума, — буркнул Мерлин.

— Я слышал, маги могут разговаривать с человеком, находясь за тысячи миль от него, — Артур хмыкнул и улыбнулся темноте. — Мерлин? 

— Да?

— Меееерлин, — протянул Артур, привычно, с наслаждением перекатывая его имя на языке. 

— Уже и не надеялся меня услышать? — Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на него. — А вот и не угадал, так просто от меня не отделаться.

— Поверь. Я знал, что рано или поздно ты вновь начнешь действовать мне на нервы.

— Только не говори, что тебе не нравилось, как я «действую тебе на нервы»!

Артур — невероятно! — покраснел и пробурчал в ответ что-то неразборчивое, затем закашлялся и спросил какую-то глупость. О, такого Артура Мерлин не видел почти никогда. Смущенного, расслабленного, улыбающегося тепло, открыто и невероятно нежно. Неужели… неужели только от разговора с ним? Раньше Артуру приходилось всегда «держать лицо» перед другими людьми, перед Мерлином, даже перед самим собой. Однако теперь он думал, что поблизости никого нет, а ночь скрывает его от случайных глаз. Но Мерлин сидел в пяти шагах от него и впитывал в себя каждую его искреннюю реакцию, эмоцию, жест и выражение лица. 

Артур вдруг нахмурился, обиженно поджал губу и напрягся, будто у него были проблемы с опорожнением. Мерлин зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха.

— Эй! — наконец возмущенно воскликнул Артур. — Почему ты не отвечаешь?

— Может, потому что ты ничего не говоришь?

— Я общаюсь с тобой мысленно, ты же все равно у меня в голове и должен слышать все.

Мерлин все-таки рассмеялся и едва не свалился с поваленного ствола дерева, на котором сидел.

— О нет, это особое заклинание… Ведь я еще почти ничего не умею и… и не могу пока общаться мысленно, поэтому тебе придется говорить вслух, чтобы я тебя услышал!

— Так и знал, что ты ленивый идиот, — Артур вновь расслабился и направился к поваленному дереву.

— Я очень быстро учусь! — возразил Мерлин, поспешно отодвигаясь в сторону. Артуру приглянулось то самое место, на котором сидел он.

— Учишься быть идиотом? — Артур сел, оперся локтями о колени и низко опустил голову. Ему явно было не по себе разговаривать, не видя перед собой собеседника. Если его кто-нибудь заметит, то подумает, что принц сошел с ума.

— Боюсь, этому я никогда не смогу научиться. Ведь я шесть лет жил рядом с тобой, но так и не постиг искусство быть идиотом.

Мерлин инстинктивно отшатнулся, стараясь избежать оплеухи, а у Артура сжались кулаки. Ох, он так любил раздавать Мерлину затрещины, что теперь с ума сходил от бессилия!

— Я скучаю по тебе, — тихо сказал Артур. Мерлин придвинулся немного ближе, протянул руку, но застыл в паре дюймов от плеча Артура. Нельзя выдавать себя, даже если этого хочется больше всего на свете. Артур и говорит-то откровенно только потому, что думает, будто он далеко. — По твоим шуткам и улыбкам, по твоим глазам и коже. Ты особенный, Мерлин, другого такого нет на целом свете.

Артур замолчал, а Мерлин резко отдернул руку и закусил губу. Таких слов он никогда не ожидал услышать от Артура, но в душе надеялся… Это было почти признание, и если потом окажется, что Артур так по-дурацки пошутил, то Мерлин просто не переживет этого. Впрочем, шутить и не требовалось. Артур был женат, а значит Мерлин не мог рассчитывать даже не ненавистное ему положение аманта.

— Артур… — Мерлин выдавил из себя его имя, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Но вместо собственного признания, он пробормотал: — Ты ведь женат, ты…

— Что? Ты разве не знаешь? Живешь в замке короля Годвина и понятия не имеешь, что я не женился тогда на Елене?

Мерлин не поверил своим ушам. Он изумленно уставился на Артура, хватая раскрытым ртом воздух.

— Но ведь он же дал тебе армию, я думал…

— Елена уговорила его. Она самый благородный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

— Боже… — Мерлин запустил руки в волосы и подавил желание расхохотаться. Конечно, это мало что меняло. Он по-прежнему не мог быть рядом с Артуром так, как ему хотелось, но… если он захочет, то сможет остаться его амантом. Раньше Мерлин думал, что легко откажется от близости с Артуром, но теперь совсем не был в этом уверен…

— Я думал попрощаться с тобой, когда уезжал, но…

— Постой, — нетерпеливо перебил его Мерлин. — Как получилось, что ты не женился на Елене. И почему в таком случае король Годвин все-таки дал тебе армию? 

— Разорвать помолвку было нашим общим решением с Еленой. На пиру тогда я сильно перебрал, глядя как ты... разговариваешь со служанкой, смеешься. Я смотрел на тебя и понимал, что сам никогда уже не смогу точно так же флиртовать с т… кх-м… с другими девушками. Я очень хорошо отношусь к Елене, но не люблю ее. Она меня, думаю, тоже. В общем, на следующий день мы отправились на прогулку по парку и откровенно поговорили. Оказалось, у нее тоже есть возлюбленный, обычный человек из слуг. Она бы давно сбежала с ним, но не может так поступить с отцом и с людьми в его королевстве. Елена сразу увидела, что и мое сердце занято и что моя ситуация схожа с ее собственной. На брак нас толкали долг и дружеское расположение друг к другу. И на пиру она поняла кое-что: нельзя убежать от своих чувств и спрятаться от них за спиной другого человека. Мы оба знали, что такое истинная любовь, и понимали, что наши чувства друг к другу совершенно на нее не похожи. Может быть, в будущем мы смогли бы полюбить друг друга, но то было бы ровное спокойное пламя, а не огонь, который зажигает в сердцах настоящая любовь. 

На прогулке Елена предложила мне разорвать помолвку. Я согласился не сразу. Камелот всегда был для меня на первом месте, и никакие чувства к другому человеку не изменят этого. Елена обещала все уладить. Как видишь, у нее получилось. 

Артур замолчал, а Мерлин старался не выдать себя шумным дыханием. Болван, как же он мог забыть, что Артур влюблен в Гвен?! Девушка сама призналась, что проводила много времени с принцем, болтала с ним и бог знает чем еще занималась. А Мерлин вообразил, что сможет влюбить Артура в себя. Вот уж глупость. Принцам положено любить прекрасных дам, а не всеми презираемых мальчишек-амантов, годившихся только для развлечений в постели.

— Лучше бы ты женился на Елене! — в сердцах выдал Мерлин.

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — Артур, казалось, огорчился. В темноте плохо было видно выражение его лица, но в голосе прозвучало разочарование.

— Камелоту не помешала бы такая королева.

Мерлин действительно чувствовал большое уважение к Елене. При других обстоятельствах она могла бы стать ему хорошим другом.

— Попробуй сам, — буркнул Артур. — Может, она забудет своего слугу и переключится на тебя. Магов всегда окутывал неоправданный ореол романтики. А на деле все колдуны, которых я встречал, были глупы, высокомерны и самонадеяны.

— Но я не такой! — возмутился Мерлин. — Ты же знаешь…

— Ты уже глуп, а остальное только вопрос времени.

Мерлин фыркнул и в отместку собрался толкнуть Артура локтем в бок, но вовремя опомнился. 

— Мне тоже тебя не хватает, — вместо этого сказал он.

Артур недоверчиво улыбнулся. 

— Через три дня, если не переживу битву… — помолчав, сказал он, — именно эти слова я буду вспоминать перед самым концом.

— Артур! — Мерлин пропустил смысл фразы, могущий многое изменить. Он живо представил Артура, умирающего на булыжной мостовой Камелота, истекающего кровью под стенами своего замка…— Ты не умрешь, слышишь, я не позволю.

— Но ты далеко.

— Нет, я рядом, я… — Мерлин до боли прикусил язык. Да, он сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Артура, но в то же время был на другом конце Земли от него. Потому что не мог выдать себя и прикоснуться, успокоить, подарить толику своей силы, чтобы Артур узнал — он не один, есть человек, который любит его больше всего на свете и готов ради него на все. Артур не поймет, отошлет его подальше под конвоем, и Мерлин не сможет спасти его, если… когда потребуется. Мерлин с поразительной четкостью понял, что без него Артур погибнет в битве. Он не обладал даром предвидения, но так чувствовало его любящее сердце.

— Мерлин, — позвал его Артур чуть дрогнувшим голосом, — мы говорим с тобой в последний раз. Прошу, больше не связывайся со мной, это слишком тяжело — слышать твой голос. Прости меня и знай, что я тебя…

В этот момент послышался шорох, треск кустов и тихая ругань. К озеру направлялся воин. Артур вскочил на ноги, прочистил горло и, не оглядываясь, почти бегом направился в лагерь.

— Ты меня — что? — тихо спросил Мерлин у его удаляющийся фигуры, но, конечно, не получил ответа.

На следующий день армия Артура пополнилась на добрую сотню человек, когда к нему присоединились крестьяне из близлежащих деревень. Никто не хотел жить под властью Ценреда. Утер хоть и правил жестко, но к народу относился лояльно и беспричинно не повышал налоги и не отказывал в помощи. А уж Артур и вовсе ходил в любимчиках у крестьян за твердый, но добрый нрав и справедливость. 

Дождей не было уже неделю, и пыль вздымалась под тысячей пар сапог, забивалась в носы и глаза, оседала на волосах. Воины теперь походили на загоревших гостей с юга, а Артур приобрел непрошенную седину в волосах. Гвейн часто тер слезящиеся глаза, Леон оглушительно чихал. Остальные приспособились закрывать нос и рот оторванными от рубашек кусками ткани.

— Это явно не обычная пыль! — когда начался сильный ветер, не разогнавший, однако, пылевое облако, догадался Овейн. — Это колдовство ведьмы Ценреда!

С ним согласились все. Ценред изо всех сил старался не подпускать Артура к Камелоту, но у него пока ничего не получалось.

— Вызовите ко мне мага Двана!

С середины строя к Артуру пробрался всадник. Он был с головы до ног укутан в плащ, из тонкой щели смотрели только прищуренные серые глаза.

— Ты можешь остановить пылевую бурю? — не церемонясь, спросил Артур.

— Я стараюсь, сир, — глухо прокричал Дван, — но мне не подвластны силы природы!

— Силы природы? Эта пыль берется словно из воздуха!

— Мне не знакома такая магия, — Дван поправил на лице плащ, плотнее закрывая нос. — Я изучал боевую магию, а магия природы обычно входит в лечебную.

— Хочешь сказать, мне нужно было забрать Альдину у Годвина?

— О, сэр Альдина гораздо сильнее и мудрее меня, но он не любит сражаться и убивать.

Артур едва не застонал от разочарования. В его понимании любой маг должен был знать хитрое заклинание, могущее остановить бурю и прочие напасти. Не удивительно, что Годвин так легко отдал ему Двана, тот же ничего не умеет! 

— Это не может длиться вечно, — громко крикнул Артур. — Идем вперед!

И воины подчинились ему.

Мерлин на своей кобылке двигался в конце строя. Закрывая рукавом лицо, он всматривался вдаль, стараясь разглядеть, как там Артур и друзья-рыцари, но дальше пары футов ничего не было видно. Мерлин терпеливо шел вперед, поражаясь невиданной в Камелоте пылевой буре, пока не услышал разговоры воинов о ее магической природе. И тогда все встало на свои места.

Магия! С ней справиться куда сложнее, чем с редким капризом погоды. Мерлин пустил лошадь быстрее, сошел на обочину и, двигаясь между деревьями, постепенно достиг начала строя. Он успел как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать разговор Артура с Дваном. Возмущение и злость на короля Годвина росло с каждым словом Двана. Ох, ладно Годвин, которого Артур разочаровал, не женившись на его дочери, но Альдина мог бы предупредить Мерлина о том, что Дван — жалкое подобие настоящего мага. Даже Мерлин умел больше него! И хоть он тоже понятия не имел, как остановить бурю, но будет пытаться, пока не добьется успеха!

Мерлин пришпорил лошадь и обогнал отряд. В такой пыли можно было не опасаться, что Артур его узнает. Через полчаса бешеной скачки Мерлин остановился, спешился и достал книгу. Быстро пролистал ее, ища заклинание, которое точно видел в ней несколько дней назад. Что-то про ветер, небольшой ураган, что-то подобное… Точно! Мерлин едва не выдернул страницу, вчитываясь в древние строки. Заклинание могло поднять сильный ветер — то, что надо.

Мерлин встал лицом к Камелоту, спиной к приближающемуся отряду. Нужно было действовать быстро и четко. Это заклинание Мерлин еще не разучивал и очень надеялся, что оно выйдет у него хотя бы с третьего или четвертого раза, а не с сотого или тысячного, как некоторые! Мерлин вытянул перед собой руку и произнес слова. Ничего не произошло, лишь пыль забилась ему в рот. Тогда он повторил попытку еще и еще раз, с восторгом наблюдая, как другой, свежий чистый ветер пробивается сквозь пылевую завесу. Мерлин прикрыл глаза и подумал о Камелоте, страдающем под гнетом Ценреда, о невинных людях, ждущих помощи, и об Артуре, об Артуре… Чистый ветер усилился, набирая силу и мощь, разгоняя пыль и встречаясь с другим, сухим серым ветром, созданным ведьмой. Мерлин вздохнул глубже, до крови прикусил губу и… пылевая завеса дрогнула! Нехотя разделилась на две части, отошла в лес и осела на землю. Мерлин крутился вокруг своей оси, очищая воздух, пока не почувствовал, что до самого Камелота дорога свободна. Сзади все еще клубилось облако пыли, но очень скоро Артур с армией выберутся из него. Мерлин уже слышал их приближающиеся шаги. Он схватился за сбрую лошади и с трудом отошел в лес. Заклинание лишило его сил, выжало досуха. Мерлин залез в седло, распластался на шее кобылки и велел ей идти за отрядом. Как ни странно, лошадь послушалась его, но Мерлин уже не заметил этого, он спал.

После пылевой бури ведьма Ценреда на некоторое время успокоилась. То ли не ожидала встретить сопротивление, то ли придумывала новый план. Вся слава за победу над пылью досталась Двану. Артур сжал его плечо и признал, что был не прав, сомневаясь в его магической силе, а Дван не стал ничего отрицать. Мерлин одновременно радовался, что Артур не стал копать глубже и искать другого мага, а с другой — обиделся на него. Ведь это первое дело, за которое Артур смог бы уважать его…

Весь следующий день прошел без происшествий. На привале Мерлин сам нашел Ланселота и Гвейна и выспросил у них подробности планов Артура. К самому Артуру он подходить не решался, помня о его просьбе больше не связываться с ним. 

— Скажи мне, что это ты остановил пылевую бурю, а не этот идиот Дван, — взмолился Гвейн, едва завидев Мерлина. — Он ходит, сияя, как отполированный доспех, от его самодовольства в округе дохнут мухи. Мне по секрету сообщили, что он вообще пытался сбежать, когда пыль неожиданно кончилась.

— Да, это я, — заверил его Мерлин.

— Ну ты силен, парень! — Гвейн похлопал его плечу. — От имени нашего принца, не видящего дальше своего носа, и всей его армии выношу тебе благодарность!

Мерлин рассмеялся, чувствуя себя в определенной мере счастливым. Пусть не Артур, но его друзья заметили и оценили его подвиг, и уважение в их глазах бесценно!

— Я всегда верил в тебя, — сказал Мерлину Ланселот. — И не сомневаюсь, что именно ты победишь ведьму Ценреда. 

— Я? Ланс…

— Ты. Знаешь почему? По той же причине, по которой крестьяне в бою проявят большую храбрость, чем воины Годвина. Может быть, на стороне Двана опыт, зато ты всем сердцем любишь Камелот, а это гораздо важнее.

— А ты? Ведь в замке ты провел всего три дня.

— А я успел полюбить принца Артура так, как любят люди своего короля. И теперь буду служить только ему, мне не нужен другой правитель.

— Нам очень повезло с тобой, Ланс, ты знаешь? — Мерлин, поколебавшись, обнял его, похлопал по спине и, отстранившись, улыбнулся.

За день до прибытия в Камелот на армию Артура снова обрушились напасти. Сначала огромный рой неизвестных насекомых окружил их, стараясь задержать и свести с ума. Но Мерлин справился с ними, вырастив на большом поле неподалеку прекрасные маки с дурманящим ароматом, на который устремились жуки. Затем на людей напала сонливость, они засыпали на ходу, падали с лошадей и оставались лежать посреди пыльной дороги. У Мерлина не было сил даже слезть со своей кобылки и попытаться что-то сделать. Заклинание ведьмы казалось идеальным: ему невозможно было противостоять. А через несколько дней сна, обезвоженные, люди бы начали умирать… Но им повезло. Умная вороная кобылка, немного углубившись в лес, нашла небольшое озерцо с ледяной водой, бьющей из-под земли, и скинула туда Мерлина. Он сразу проснулся, смог даже вскочить на ноги и что-то завопить. А потом, пока сон не сморил его снова, отыскал в книге нужное заклинание и заколдовал воду. Взбодрившись сам, он наполнил свой бурдюк и поспешил обратно. Первым делом Мерлин растолкал Ланселота и Гвейна, объяснил им, где взять живительную воду, и отправился будить остальных. В общей сложности задержка в пути составила всего три часа. 

К вечеру на армию напала стая диковинных чудовищ. Одни были похожи на рептилий с туловищем змеи, огромной ядовитой пастью и перьями на шее, другие передвигались на мощных, словно колонны, коротких лапах и напоминали огромных собак, лысых и злобных. В сражении с чудовищами Мерлин ничем помочь не мог. Он старался не стать их кормом, уводил кобылку в сторону от схватки и оттуда ронял на плоские звериные головы толстые ветки деревьев и швырял в них камни. Это здорово дезориентировало чудовищ и позволяло воинам добраться до их уязвимых мест и убить. Один раз Мерлин едва не проворонил Артура. На того напали сразу четыре зверюги и теснили на другую стаю чудовищ. Мерлин подоспел вовремя, чтобы распугать двух из них и позволить Артуру справиться с остальными, да еще и не выдать себя. В ту ночь никто в лагере не спал (Мерлин немного перестарался с заклинанием, когда будил их), и армия продолжила путь задолго до первых рассветных лучей.

До Камелота оставалось несколько часов пешим ходом. Мерлин ожидал новых нападений, но нет, все было спокойно. И это страшило больше всего. Не верилось, что у ведьмы закончились все ее магические фокусы. Видимо, Ценред решил подождать, подпустить Артура ближе, чтобы нанести сокрушительный удар. Мерлин нервничал все утро, постоянно ерзал в седле и до рези в глазах вглядывался вдаль. Он даже передал сообщение Двану с просьбой быть начеку. Маг, которому по-прежнему приписывали все заслуги Мерлина, не отнесся к его предостережению серьезно. Он раздувался от гордости и всем рассказывал, какой он могучий боевой колдун. Мерлин, не удержавшись, легонько толкнул его магией в бок и повалил на землю. Дван наглотался пыли, разозлился и порвал штанину, а воины лишь посмеивались над ним; Мерлин почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

А вскоре впереди показались белые стены и башни Камелота…

Артур вывел армию на боевые позиции, расположившись у кромки леса в непосредственной близости от замковых ворот. Он с болью в сердце смотрел на свой дом, завоеванный Ценредом. Тот надругался над белыми стенами, вырвал несколько горгулий, почти разрушил одну башню и разграбил все, что можно было разграбить. Злость поднималась удушливой волной, но разум твердил Артуру, что она — плохой советчик. 

— Не нравится мне это, — сказал стоящий рядом Гвейн. — Я бы понял, если бы нас встретила армия со штыками наперевес. А так создается впечатление, что они вымерли там все.

— Они выжидают, — задумчиво произнес Персиваль. — Не знаю, куда подевались люди, но на улицах пусто.

— Помните, о чем болтали гонцы с севера? — Овейн поежился и с тревогой взглянул на Артура. — Без следа пропадали целые деревни. Что если с Камелотом произошло то же самое?

— Ведьма там точно осталась, — возразил Кей. — Не забуду ее зверюг, поломали мне любимый меч!

— Я думаю, людей согнали в подземелья или попросту запретили им выходить на улицу. Армия же расположилась в замке и по жилым домам, — разумно предположил Леон.

— Можно заслать шпиона, — предложил Кей.

— Конечно, точно зная, что мы добрались до Камелота, Ценред с радостью примет незнакомца в замок и расскажет ему все свои планы, — фыркнул Гвейн.

— А что если попросить Двана магией разведать обстановку? — предложил сэр Борс. 

— Плохая идея, — пробормотал Гвейн, чтобы его услышал только Ланселот.

— Пока Дван будет терять время, может, у Мерлина получится? — так же тихо отозвался тот.

— Я уже пытаюсь, — раздался рядом шепот. Гвейн едва не свалился со своего коня, а Ланселот закрутил головой по сторонам.

— Я слева от тебя, — пояснил Мерлин. — Не мог же я пропустить совет рыцарей. Вдруг Артур задумает что-то опасное, от чего никто из вас не сможет его отговорить?

— И что именно?

— Ну, решит идти один на переговоры с Ценредом. 

— Один он точно никуда не пойдет.

— Даже если вы отправитесь вдевятером, вас попросту закидают стрелами!

— Если ты скажешь это еще немного громче, то Артур услышит и точно решит поступить именно так, — Гвейн обошел то место, где стоял Мерлин и уважительно покачал головой. — Ты лучший маг из всех, которых я видел.

— Надеюсь, кроме Двана ты встречал кого-нибудь еще, — поддел его Ланселот. 

— О да! Помню одну очаровательную ведьму… — Гвейн закатил глаза и осекся под пристальным взглядом Артура.

— Я решил, — твердо сказал тот. — Через час моя армия нападет на Камелот и… будь что будет!

— За принца Артура! — выкрикнул кто-то сзади. — За Камелот!

Клич подхватили остальные воины, и лес содрогнулся от тысячи голосов. 

— А я пока придумаю, как отпереть ворота, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Как так получилось, что вся грязная работа достается мне?


	7. Chapter 7

Армия легко вошла в город. Стоило Артуру подойти к городским воротам, как они приглашающе распахнулись перед ним. Дван снова не стал отрицать, что это было его колдовство, правда, на этот раз его вынудили это сделать Ланселот и Гвейн.

Артур шел по пустующим улицам, внимательно всматриваясь в окна домов, надеясь увидеть в них лица горожан. Но ни одна занавеска не дрогнула, даже собаки молчали и не было слышно птичьего гомона. Создавалось впечатление, что город вымер.

— Невероятно, — прошептал кто-то сзади.

Артур подошел к стенам замка и поднялся по главной лестнице. Добротная толстая дверь была заперта, но не на ключ, а запечатана магией. Можно было рубить ее топором или попытаться поджечь — вряд ли это принесло бы плоды.

— Они там, я чувствую это, — Артур повернулся к Леону. — Я знаю.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил тот.

— Попробую войти. Дван? — он обернулся, ища глазами мага, который уже здорово помог его армии. Король Годвин не зря нахваливал его.

— Да, ваше высочество, — из толпы выбрался высокий мощный маг и немного нервно посмотрел на дверь.

— Ты снова можешь помочь нам и отпереть дверь, — Артур отупил на шаг, давая ему место.

— О, простите, — Дван потупил взгляд и облизнул губа. — Я должен отойти, чтобы… чтобы подумать о заклинании. Это не займет много времени.

Артур коротко кивнул. Что-то в этом человеке раздражало и отталкивало его. С одной стороны он действительно уже сотворил много чудес, но с другой… вел себя, словно понятия не имел, как у него это получилось. 

Маг отошел на несколько шагов. За ним тут же двинулись Ланселот и Гвейн, должно быть, проконтролировать, чтобы он не убежал. Они завернули за угол и скрылись из вида. 

Артур повернулся к своей армии, вглядываясь в лицо каждого воина. Все они были полны решимости, хотя Камелот даже не был их домом, чтобы защищать его по велению сердца. Люди шли за Артуром, загораясь его стремлением вернуть свой дом. Многие ненавидели Ценреда, уничтожившего их дома, посевы на окраине королевства, замучившего их друзей и родных (через земли короля Годвина тот хотел ближе подобраться к Камелоту, окружить его со всех сторон).

Артур вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Кто угодно на его месте давно бы отдал Ценреду то, что тот с таким упорством искал. За шесть лет погибло много людей — обычных крестьян, не представляющих, что виной всему был мальчишка-маг, даже не помнящий о своей силе. Но Артур твердо знал, что если Ценред когда-либо доберется до него, Камелоту придет конец, миру придет конец. Маг был слишком силен, безгранично силен, но в придачу к этому — юн, наивен и неопытен. Он легко мог поддаться влиянию алчного злого короля и стереть с лица земли неугодные тому королевства. Артур поклялся любой ценой не допустить этого. И сейчас он с облегчением думал, что тот самый маг находится далеко от Камелота под защитой другого, мудрого и, несомненно, доброго мага. Альдина сможет позаботиться о Мерлине. И тот обретет свою судьбу, великую и никак не связанную с Камелотом и его принцем. Утер обвинял сына в том, что он влюбился в кого-то недостойного себя и теперь делает из-за этого глупости, но Артур знал, что это он недостоин Мерлина, а не наоборот, и те шесть лет, которые тот вынужден был провести с ним — лучшее, что было и что будет в жизни Артура.

Вскоре вернулся Дван. Все еще не излучая особой уверенности, он подошел к двери, пристально уставился на нее и замахал руками. Артур с любопытством наблюдал за ним. За свою жизнь он почти не видел боевых магов в действии. Движения Двана и его громкие слова сопровождал едва слышный шепот. Тихий, но твердый, то прерывистый и резкий, то текущий плавно, словно разливаясь обширной спокойной рекой. Именно этим словам хотелось верить, а не нелепому танцу Двана. И дверь отворилась, повинуясь именно тихому шепоту.

— Заклинание пало! — закричал Дван, и, вторя его голосу, с улиц, из замка, отовсюду раздались звуки. Люди, звери, природа пробуждались ото сна, Камелот оживал. 

— Быстрее! — Артур рванул к двери. — Нужно действовать, пока они не опомнились!

За ним побежали все рыцари, кроме сэра Борса и сэра Гловера, которые остались командовать армией.

Артур легко справился с первыми двумя ошалелыми стражниками, попавшимися ему на пути. Те пока ничего не понимали и не подозревали о вторжении. Но очень скоро Ценред сможет организовать людей для сопротивления.

— Куда? — коротко спросил Гвейн, стараясь не отставать от Артура.

— В подземелья. Для начала выпустим всех, кто сидит там. Нам могут пригодиться любые силы внутри замка.

— Думаешь, рыцарей оставили в живых?

— Очень надеюсь на это. 

Больно было думать, что все его люди могут быть мертвы. Неужели Ценред убил их? Как наверняка убил… Утера и Гаюса. Артур невольно сильнее сжал в руке меч и ускорил шаг. Что бы ни произошло, он хотел знать. Если его отец мертв, то простым людям не на кого больше рассчитывать, кроме него. 

У входа в подземелья пришлось сложнее. Стражники уже опомнились в достаточной мере, чтобы оказать сопротивление. Справившись с ними и отделавшись лишь царапиной на щеке, Артур отыскал связку ключей. Замок повернулся легко, но дверь снова заклинило.

— Двана здесь нет, — с горечью сказал Леон. — Как мы…

— Очень просто! — выкрикнул Гвейн и с разбегу прыгнул на дверь. Она не вылетела из петель, как должна была, но отворилась внутрь на несколько дюймов. 

— Получается! — радостно завопили Овейн и Кей и повторили прыжок Гвейна.

Ланселот последовал за ними, и под его напором створка не выдержала и распахнулась, гулко ударившись о каменную стену.

— И никакая магия не помеха! — возвестил Овейн, потирая ноющее плечо.

Артур снова пошел первым, не позволяя себе отсиживаться за спинами друзей. Хотя какая опасность им может грозить теперь, в подземелье, где держат пленников?

В первой камере оказались несколько рыцарей, трое слуг и повара. Они дружно заголосили, увидев спасителей, и кинулись похлопывать их по плечу.

— Ценред мертв? — спрашивали они. — Все закончилось?

— К сожалению, пока нет, — отвечали им Кей и Овейн. 

Артур двинулся дальше, отпирая каждую камеру и выпуская на свободу людей. Там было много отличных воинов, да и некоторые слуги не пожелали оставаться в стороне и рвались сражаться. Артур внимательно всматривался в каждое лицо, надеясь узнать в них отца или Гаюса. На его расспросы все пожимали плечами и отводили глаза. Они тоже считали, кто короля Камелота Ценред точно не оставил в живых.

В последней камере сидели сплошь женщины из замковой прислуги. Среди них оказалась Гвен, которая, всхлипнув, едва не кинулась Артуру на шею. Он мягко удержал ее за плечи и отстранил от себя. Она явно думала, что он увлекся ей, но это было не так. Артур искал ее общества, — это правда — но стремился к нему лишь потому, что ее мягкий кроткий нрав и недалекие рассуждения здорово отвлекали от всех проблем. Она никогда не врала ему, как многие в замке, не презирала, как Мерлин, не требовала от него ничего, как отец. Артур отдыхал в ее обществе, но ни минуты не любил, ведь его сердце было давно и прочно занято. 

— Вы вернулись! — выдохнула Гвен. — Я так боялась… особенно после того, как они увели Гаюса и вашего отца…

— Что? — Артур легко встряхнул ее, призывая не медлить. — Куда их увели?

— Я не знаю! — Гвен всхлипнула, по ее щеке скатилась слеза. — Но они говорили что-то про другое подземелье и… и дракона.

— Дракона? Но в Камелоте нет дракона!

— Кх-м, — откашлялся один из спасенных ранее слуг. Артур смерил его взглядом и призвал продолжать. — Здесь есть дракон. Его содержат в одном из самых глубоких подземелий замка. Еще мальчишкой я любил лазить в них и однажды наткнулся на его пещеру. Большего ужаса я за свою жизнь не испытывал.

— Веди нас туда.

Артур передал Гвен в руки Ланселоту и поспешил за слугой.

Около одного из ответвлений, в начале которого явно недавно была вставлена добротная дубовая дверь, тот остановился.

— Это здесь, сир, — сказал он и посторонился.

Дверь была заперта, ни один из ключей в связке стражников не подходил к замку. Артур в растерянности огляделся, соображая, чем еще можно открыть дверь. Она была слишком толстой, чтобы ее можно было выбить, а замок — слишком сложным для неопытного взломщика. Артур уже почти отчаялся и решил привести рыцарей с тараном, но в этот момент рядом, словно дуновение ветра, снова послышался шепот. Голос показался смутно знакомым, Артур нахмурился, но быстро выкинул все подозрения из головы. Он скучает, поэтому ему и мерещится черт знает что.

Но, повинуясь, шепоту, дверь затрещала, мелко затряслась и распахнулась перед изумленными путниками.

— Кто здесь? — испуганно спросил слуга и отпрыгнул в сторону, будто его толкнули. Артур махнул ему рукой, чтобы возвращался обратно, снял со стены один из факелов и вошел в дверной проем. 

Пройдя не больше восьми шагов, он оказался на маленьком балкончике — участке скалы, выдающемся в пропасть. И прямо напротив него, на камне, прикованный уходящей вниз и теряющейся в темноте толщиной с человеческое тело цепью, сидел дракон. Артур едва не выронил факел, наткнувшись на изучающий взгляд желтых глаз.

— Здравствуй, юный король, — поприветствовал его дракон.

— Я не король, — Артур сглотнул, робея перед древним мудрым ящером. — Я все еще принц, надеюсь…

— Тебе суждено стать великим королем, и сейчас ты только в начале своего пути.

— Я рад, — буркнул Артур. Его не интересовали пророчества дракона. Отец рассказывал, что ради своего спасения эти ящеры могут наболтать многого. Например, предречь великую судьбу или огорошить тем, что принц никогда не будет счастлив в браке с женщиной. Последнее Артур понял из туманных объяснений отца, когда он признался ему, что влюблен в человека ниже себя по статусу и происхождению. 

— Освободи меня, — попросил дракон, вытянув шею и почти касаясь Артура огромной мордой.

— Зачем? — Артур отступил на шаг. — Мой отец когда-то заточил тебя здесь, и на то была причина. Я не могу знать, что ты не сожжешь Камелот, едва выбравшись из подземелья.

— С Утером у меня особые счеты, тебя не касающиеся. Но теперь Камелот твой, и я не нападу на него. Обещаю.

— Я не верю тебе, — Артур вскинул голову и посмотрел дракону в глаза. Сложно было понять, что задумал ящер, но явно ничего хорошего. — Ты убил… — Артур решил не произносить «съел», словно речь шла о диком животном. — Ты убил моего отца и Гаюса.

Дракон задрал голову вверх и расхохотался. Артур на всякий случай вытащил меч и поставил его перед собой, опираясь на рукоять. Для демонстрации серьезности намерений.

— А если я докажу тебе, что не убивал ни Утера Пендрагона, ни Гаюса?

— Что? — Артур почувствовал, как в душе вспыхнула надежда.

Дракон сорвался со своего места и ухнул куда-то вниз. Цепь зазвенела от ударов о каменные стены. Должно быть, дракон полетел ко дну пещеры. Артур с опаской взглянул вниз, но ничего не увидел. Разве что тусклый, чуть тлеющий огонек внизу привлек его внимание, но он решил, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Однако огонек начал приближаться, и вскоре можно было различить дрожащее пламя на конце факела, который держал в руках…

— Отец! — пораженно выдохнул Артур и на всякий случай поморгал пару раз. 

На спине дракона действительно сидел Утер Пендрагон, а позади него, крепко держась за выступающий гребень, полулежал Гаюс.

Дракон подлетел к уступу и подождал, пока люди спустятся на твердую землю.

Артур подскочил к отцу и крепко обнял его, похлопывая по спине. Он уже и не надеялся увидеть его живым… Его спасение было настоящим чудом!

— Что произошло? Как вы… — спросил Артур, отстраняясь от отца и обнимая Гаюса.

— Мы сумели договорить с нашим древним другом, — усмехнулся Гаюс. 

— Ценред захватил замок в ночь твоего ухода, — Утер поморщился, но упрямо вскинул голову. — Нас временно поместил в темницу, как и всех, кто остался в живых и находился в замке. Даже слуг и поваров не пожалел, хотя они точно не успели ему ничем насолить. Думаю, он долго планировал, как меня лучше и унизительнее убить, а заодно обыскал замок сверху донизу и нашел дракона в моем подземелье. И у него созрел план. Нас с Гаюсом, моим самым верным соратником, он отвел сюда и оставил на съедение дракону.

— Но дракон не стал нас убивать, — улыбнулся Гаюс. — Мы поговорили с ним и пришли к согласию… на некоторых условиях.

— И что это за условия? — спросил Артур. Вся история казалось ему невероятной и какой-то… сказочной. О драконах он слышал только плохое, знал, что верить им нельзя ни при каких обстоятельства, и то, что древний ящер спас его отца и Гаюса, просто не укладывалось в голове.

— Кх-м, — Утер кашлянул. — Об этом позже. А пока скажи мне, ты освободил Камелот?

Артур отрицательно помотал головой.

— Прости, отец… Едва войдя в замок, я поспешил освободить пленников. Но моя армия сражается наверху.

— Когда вы вошли в город, все спали, так? — взволнованно спросил Гаюс.

— Да, но откуда вы знаете?

— Мы с драконом немного поколдовали, — Артур вытаращил глаза. Ближайший приспешник отца, его старый и преданный друг владеет магией? — О, не удивляйся, ты еще очень многого не знаешь, мой мальчик. Но мы действительно решили помочь тебе, усыпив всех и каждого в Камелоте.

— Невероятно… — Артур попятился к стене, прислонился к ней спиной и запустил руки в волосы. — Будут еще сюрпризы на сегодня?

— Только один, — Утер глубоко вздохнул. — Ведьма, что служит Ценреду, — я хорошо знаю ее. Когда-то она была подругой твоей матери.

Утер и Гаюс ушли наверх. Артур остался в пещере для личного разговора с драконом, как тот выразился. Старый ящер явно что-то задумал, и это не касалось ни короля, ни лекаря. Правда, те явно догадывались, о чем пойдет речь, и поспешили уйти.

— Ты назвал меня королем, — сказал Артур, когда эхо удаляющихся шагов стихло. — Но это неверно, мой отец жив.

— Он отречется от трона в твою пользу, — мягко ответил дракон. — Это было одно из условий сохранения его жизни. Я действительно очень зол на него за два десятка лет заточения, но иногда следует отринуть личные обиды ради конечного результата.

— Но зачем тебе я на королевском троне? — Артуру хотелось прочистить уши и протереть глаза, вдруг он что-то не так услышал, неправильно понял.

— Чтобы свершилась судьба, — загадочно ответил дракон.

— Отлично, — Артур нервно усмехнулся. — Мне нужно идти, там мои люди сражаются с воинами Ценреда.

— Постой, — окликнул его дракон. — Есть два дела, которые нам следует решить. Первое — это… — он внезапно замолчал, разинул пасть и выдохнул поток воздуха в сторону Артура. У того зашевелились волосы на макушке, заложило уши и пересохли губы. Он зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, рядом с ним стоял…

— Мерлин! — воскликнул Артур. — Что ты здесь… Как ты здесь… Мерлин!

Мерлин вытаращил на него глаза и нервно улыбнулся.

— Ты видишь меня? — спросил он.

— Конечно, вижу, идиот, ты стоишь в двух шагах от меня.

— Да-да, прости, — Мерлин повернулся к дракону. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Хватит скрываться за спинами других, юный чародей, — ответил дракон. — Мир должен узнать о твоих деяниях.

— Деяниях? — взревел Артур. Сейчас ему было плевать на дракона, он сам готов был прибить Мерлина за глупость, за то, что тот решил рисковать жизнью, увязавшись за ним. Боги! Артур так долго прятал его, а теперь этот идиот явился прямо в руки Ценреда.

— Артур, прости, я… я не мог тебе сказать, — зачастил Мерлин. — Но и отпустить тоже. Я ведь действительно маг и даже кое-чему научился. Немногому, но это я разогнал пылевую бурю, насекомых, спас нас всех от вечного сна и открыл дверь в замок и в это подземелье… Прости, я думал ты… Артур…

Артур смотрел на него и боролся с желанием обнять, а затем дать оплеуху. Он догадывался, на что может быть способен Мерлин, однако тот совсем не был похож на великого мага. Перед ним стоял всего лишь нашкодивший мальчишка с растрепанными волосами, забавно оттопыренными ушами и обиженным выражением лица. Артур знал лишь такого Мерлина и именно его боялся потерять больше всего на свете. Великий маг, которым суждено было стать Мерлину, в его воображении представлялся кем-то чужим, незнакомым, и уж точно не боящимся его, Артура. 

— Ты все испортил, Мерлин, — в конце концов с горечью сказал Артур, глядя в полные раскаяния синие глаза. 

— Я спас тебя, — прошептал Мерлин.

— Но погубил Камелот, — Артуру хотелось причинить ему боль, сделать так, чтобы он убежал из замка и никогда больше не возвращался. Он почти смирился, что больше никогда не увидит Мерлина, и даже начал учиться с этим жить. Но все его надежды пошли прахом, и Мерлин — вот он, стоит перед ним, глотает слезы обиды, по-прежнему любимый и желанный. Артур устал бороться со своими чувствами к нему, устал скрывать их ото всех и не видеть в его глазах никакого отклика. 

— Могу я напомнить вам обоим, что наверху идет битва, исход которой пока неизвестен даже мне, — недовольно заметил дракон.

Артур вздрогнул, успев забыть, что в подземелье есть кто-то еще кроме него самого и Мерлина. Он нехотя повернулся к древнему ящеру.

— Отлично. Мне нужен твой меч, юный король.

Артур нахмурился и сильнее сжал рукоять.

— Я не лишу тебя оружия, просто сделаю его сильнее. Отдай меч Мерлину и отойди на несколько шагов назад. 

Артур подчинился. Мерлин обхватил рукоять двумя руками и поднял клинок. Дракон, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, выдохнул. Меч, словно вобрав в себя всю мощь дыхания дракона, засветился, вырвался из рук Мерлина и повис в воздухе, сияющий и прекрасный. А затем плавно вернулся обратно.

— А теперь, юный чародей, освободи меня! — дракон взмахнул крыльями, словно не смог сдержать волнения. 

Мерлин оглянулся на Артура, ища поддержки, спрашивая разрешения. Тот лишь пожал плечами — все равно от него сейчас ничего не зависело. Мерлин несмело улыбнулся и кивнул дракону. Старый ящер посадил его к себе на спину и понес к месту, где цепь крепилась к стене пещеры. Артур увидел лишь яркие искры, когда меч разрубил металл, и услышал радостный рев дракона.

— Он едва не забыл меня там, — пожаловался Мерлин, когда вновь ступил на каменный балкончик. 

— Я был бы рад, останься ты там, — жестко ответил Артур, подумав, что в этом случае Ценред бы точно не нашел Мерлина. Тот бы посидел в подземелье пару дней, а потом бы Артур его оттуда вытащил…

— Мне казалось, что мы стали друзьями, — Мерлин отдал Артуру меч и отвернулся.

— Ты мой амант, — напомнил ему Артур, — и никогда не сможешь быть другом.

Мерлин нервно рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

— Пусть я не нужен тебе, но я могу помочь Камелоту и не собираюсь стоять в стороне, когда моему дому угрожает опасность, — он гордо вскинул голову и, оттолкнув Артура, вышел из пещеры. 

Тот смотрел ему вслед, ощущая дикий холод внутри, сковывающий волю, нашептывающий свою правду…

— Твой дом — это Эалдор, — крикнул вслед Мерлину Артур, — и шесть лет назад именно ты спалил его дотла.

Мерлин споткнулся на полушаге, обернулся, посмотрел в шальные глаза Артура и отрицательно замотал головой.

— Нет! — воскликнул он.

— Да! Ты убил всех там, убил своих родителей и друзей, а затем прибежал в Камелот плакаться Гаюсу. И, вместо того чтобы выдать тебя королю, он решил укрывать у себя мага. Он даже не подумал, что твоя сила может выйти из-под контроля и спалить теперь уже Камелот. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Мерлин попятился, когда Артур начал наступать на него. Тот сам не понимал, что делает, слова срывались с языка против его воли. Он бы никогда не обвинил Мерлина в убийстве и уж точно не пожелал ему смерти. Он восхищался Гаюсом за его поступок и сам как мог защищал Мерлина от страшных воспоминаний…

— Я был молод и глуп и сам предложил спрятать тебя под своим крылом. Хотя знаешь, мной двигало вовсе не желание защитить тебя, а похоть. Невинный мальчик с пухлыми губами, годившимися только для того, чтобы сосать мой член. О да, ты ни на что больше не годишься, кроме как ублажать меня в постели.

Артур в ужасе смотрел на скорчившегося у стены Мерлина. Тот закрывал уши руками, чтобы не слышать ранящих слов. Артур боролся с собой, но не мог противостоять неведомой силе, управляющей им… Он сжал кулаки и сумел выкрикнуть только:

— Беги, Мерлин!

И тот побежал, не оглядываясь, глотая предательские слезы. Артур выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками. Что он наделал? Уничтожил единственную ниточку, связывающую его с Мерлином, разрушил их доверие, зарождающуюся дружбу, растоптал свою любовь. Сила, развязавшая ему язык, ушла, оставив после себя пустоту.

Мерлин не понимал, куда бежит, не замечал ничего вокруг, пока не оказался в знакомом коридоре. Здесь все: от картин и гобеленов на стенах до выщербин в полу — было ему знакомо. Ноги привели его к покоям, которые он шесть лет делил с Артуром. 

Мерлин рукавом рубахи вытер лицо. Оказывается, он плакал все то время, что бежал из подземелья. Артур презирает его — вот та истина, которую ему необходимо усвоить и быстро. Потому что люди — простые горожане, рыцари — не виноваты, что их принц оказался настоящим ослом, ради них стоило сражаться.

Из-за поворота коридора послышались шаги. Мерлин, в панике оглядевшись, юркнул в комнату, притворил за собой дверь и прислушался. Тихо переговариваясь, шли двое. Мерлин не решился выглянуть из своего укрытия, но и без того понял, кто это был.

— Все идет по плану, мой господин, — произнес мягкий женский голос. В нем было столько затаенного презрения, силы и властности, что не приходилось сомневаться — он принадлежит ведьме. — Очень скоро маг будет в наших руках. Я чувствую его так сильно, словно он прячется за одной из этих дверей.

Мерлин зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не заорать в голос, и попятился от двери. Может, он еще успеет добраться до шкафа, если поторопится…

— Предлагаешь мне проверить? — с усмешкой ответил другой голос, мужской. Мерлин никогда не слышал его, но нутром чуял, что он принадлежит Ценреду.

— Не стоит, — ведьма звонко расхохоталась. — Потерпи, и он сам придет к тебе.

— Спасать мальчишку? — Ценред цокнул языком. — Только идиот будет рисковать жизнью и свободой ради никчемного слуги.

— Вот поэтому ты в своих поисках шесть лет бьешься о глухую стену. Мы пригрозим убить мальчишку-слугу у всех на глазах, и маг не сможет на это спокойно смотреть. Он обязательно полезет спасать своего друга, и тут-то мы будем готовы. Он и так уже не доверяет Пендрагону, думает, что принц Артур предал его, разбил его маленькое наивное сердечко. И если мы расскажем ему свою историю, то маг поверит в нее и обратит всю свою мощь против наших врагов, нам во благо.

— Не думаешь, что он захочет устранить соперницу? — осклабился Ценред.

— Я — женщина и завоевывала куда более прочные сердца…

Шаги остановились, послышался смачный звук поцелуя. Мерлин скривился от отвращения и поклялся себе, что никогда, ни при каких условиях не позволит себе увлечься этой ведьмой. Да, сердце у него разбито вдребезги, но чувства к Артуру никуда не делись, и места в нем просто-напросто не осталось ни для кого больше.

Ценред и ведьма ушли. Мерлин сполз по двери на пол и уставился в окно на серое хмурое небо. Нужно было решать, что делать дальше. Ведьма и Ценред держат в плену Морриса — о каком еще друге Мерлина могла идти речь? Прошло слишком много времени, и неизвестно, что они успели с ним сделать… И зачем, зачем Артур тогда оттолкнул его? Можно было взять Морриса с собой, уж он-то точно смог бы и стирать, и готовить, и ухаживать за лошадьми, и собирать хворост для костра — его всему этому учили. Но Артур счел его бесполезной вещью и выкинул на мостовую. Как сделал бы с Мерлином, не будь тот великим магом… в перспективе. Но сунуться в тронный зал, в котором обосновался Ценред, было бы верхом глупости! Он ждет Мерлина и тщательно приготовился к их встрече. Вот только он не знает одного: Мерлин никогда не встанет на его сторону, пусть даже ведьма попытается заколдовать его. Может быть, наивный мальчик, каким он был месяц назад, и заколебался бы, узнав, что сам уничтожил свою деревню, а самый важный человек в жизни предал его… Но за недели похода Мерлин успел осознать свою силу, понять, кто он есть и чего хочет на самом деле. И даже если он действительно спалил когда-то Эалдор, то ему осталось только одно — сделать все, чтобы искупить свою вину. И не простить себя, нет, — такое невозможно простить — но хотя бы немного притупить боль.

Мерлин поднялся на ноги, кинул последний взгляд на кровать, на которой провел так много времени, и, не скрываясь, направился в тронный зал.

С улицы доносились звуки сражения. Армия Артура теснила разбойников Ценреда к границам города, освобождая замок и близлежащие дома. Страшно подумать, что успели сделать бандиты за месяц захвата города. Казалось, в Камелоте не осталось ни одного целого дома. Некоторые были порушены в пылу битвы, другие — на спор в пьяных забавах, а третьи разобраны на дрова. Каменным домам повезло больше, но из них вынесли все, что могли, оставив хозяев спать на голом полу. Многие горожане были убиты, кто-то успел спрятаться в лесу и теперь, завидев большое сражение, возвращался назад. Среди них были даже женщины и дети. Последних спешно отталкивали за спины, теснили к стенам и запирали в пустующих домах, чтобы не подпускать к гуще сражений. 

Улицы вновь оросились кровью. Убитые и раненые лежали на мостовой, исковерканные в смерти или в ожидании ее приближения. Слуги из замка, женщины из города не успевали уносить всех, повязок не хватало, а целительные мази давно закончились. Гаюс, добравшись до своей мастерской, спешно готовил новую порцию, но и этого было катастрофически мало. 

Утер, отыскав где-то кольчугу и меч, возглавлял армию Артура. Он не пожелал отсиживаться в безопасности и вел людей с молодецкой удалью, словно сбросил лет двадцать. 

Артур смотрел на своих людей из окна нижнего этажа замка. Видел Леона и Борса, командовавших десятками людей; Гвейна и Ланселота, сражавшихся в паре так, будто тренировали это годами; Персиваля, рубившего сразу трех бандитов; Кея, машущего служанкам и указывающего на раненого Овейна; мага Двана, действительно оказавшегося отличным бойцом… Артур смотрел, как воин Ценреда проткнул мечом живот сэра Гловера, издав при этом нечеловеческий рык; как через мгновение слетела и его голова, со все еще искривленным звериным оскалом ртом; как Кей, не успев вытереть меч, ринулся на следующего противника…

Артур знал, что даже если его люди убьют всех бандитов, Камелот не будет освобожден, пока на его троне восседает Ценред под руку со своей ведьмой. Поэтому он развернулся и пошел прочь длинными коридорами, с детства знакомой дорогой. Его никто не решился остановить. Ни охрана Ценреда, ни его собственные люди. Каждый в Камелоте понимал, что все закончится именно там — в тронном зале. Артур должен поплатиться за то, что шесть лет назад укрыл у себя мага, спас его от его самого, от Утера Пендрагона, от всего мира, заперев в спальне и сделав только своим. Сама судьба решила показать ему, что с великими магами так не поступают.

Двери тронного зала были приглашающе распахнуты настежь. На троне сидел Ценред, словно черный ворон, наклонившись вперед и торжествующе улыбаясь. Рядом с ним стояла самая прекрасная из виденных Артуром женщин. Ее синие глаза могли бы посоперничать глубиной с морем, а яркие губы, казалось, должны иметь вишневый сладкий вкус, под стать их цвету и полноте; темные волосы, стройная фигура — ее чарам невозможно было противостоять. Но Артур моргнул и усилием воли отвел взгляд. Чтобы не смотреть на ведьму, он огляделся и едва не закричал от ужаса, когда увидел в дальнем конце зала клетку. Клетку, в которой, положив чью-то голову себе на колени, сидел Мерлин. Он с вызовом и толикой сожаления смотрел на Артура.

— Твои люди бежали из замка — те, которые остались в живых, — отвлекаясь от Мерлина, сказал Артур Ценреду. — Они бросили тебя.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сдался? — Ценред расхохотался и переглянулся с ведьмой. — Все они крысы, собранные по самым злачным местам Британских островов. Меня нисколько не огорчает их смерть. Да передавите каждого — и мир хоть немного очистится от скверны!

— Ты остался один, — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, возразил Артур. Он судорожно соображал, как поступить дальше. Нужно освободить Мерлина и вправить ему мозги, Ценред не мог полностью обратить его к себе. Добрый, чуткий, наивный Мерлин, он все еще где-то там, нужно просто до него достучаться.

— О нет. У меня есть прелестная Нимуэ. — Ведьма улыбнулась ему, и Артуру захотелось сбежать подальше от этой улыбки, не сулившей ничего хорошего ни ему самому, ни даже Ценреду. — И Мерлин. Правда, мальчик, ты ведь ненавидишь принца Артура?

— Да! — с вызовом выкрикнул Мерлин, и в его взгляде, все еще обращенном на Артура, действительно загорелись лютая неукротимая ненависть и обида. Артур ни единожды предал его доверие, и Ценред помог ему взглянуть на это с «правильной» стороны.

— В моей армии тоже есть опытный маг, — Артур, не желая выглядеть глупо, стоя перед троном Ценреда, начал прохаживаться, выстукивая пальцами на рукояти меча одному ему известный ритм. — Он гораздо лучше, чем неопытный мальчишка, да и с ведьмой справится в два счета.

— Ты очень забавный, Артур Пендрагон, — рассмеялась Нимуэ. — И ты отлично знаешь, что Дван не сравнится силой даже с Мерлином, не говоря уж обо мне.

— Ну раз ты так сильна, зачем тебе Ценред? Ты могла бы сама занять этот трон.

— Ты так похож на мать, — Нимуэ обошла Ценреда и встала за его спиной, облокотившись о высокую спинку кресла. — Твой отец мечтал вырастить воина, подобного себе, но не смог вытравить из тебя мягкость Игрейн. Она слепо верила людям, готова была отдать последний кусок ради спасения немощного крестьянина, — Нимуэ улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. — И я восхищалась ей, одно время считала своей подругой. Мы были неразлучны, пока она не пожелала чего-то большего, чем моя дружба. Ребенка. Тебя, Артур.

— И ты убила ее? — Артур потянулся к мечу, но не смог достать его из ножен. Неведомая сила сковала его руку. Нимуэ не замечала этого, а Мерлин… его глаза светились золотом. Он чуть заметно помотал головой, призывая Артура успокоиться, а затем улыбнулся. Одними лишь уголками губ, но безошибочно давая понять, на чьей он стороне.

— Это ты, родившись, убил ее! О, у вас с юным Мерлином так много общего: вы оба погубили свои семьи, — Нимуэ рассмеялась, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. 

В этот момент с улицы раздался крик. В окне на миг показалась огромная тень, и на площадь приземлился дракон. Распугав остатки бандитов Ценреда, он лег на мостовой, сложил морду на лапы и вроде бы уснул.

— Дракон голоден, — Нимуэ растолковала его появление по-своему. — Не желаешь стать его обедом, как твой драгоценный папочка, Артур?

— Обойдусь, — Артуру надоел этот бессмысленный разговор. Нимуэ явно забавлялась, Ценред молчал, мрачно обдумывая что-то свое, а Мерлин делал страшные глаза и показывал, что не сможет выбраться самостоятельно. У Нимуэ на шее болтался ключ, должно быть, от его клетки.

Артур со вздохом все-таки вынул меч и рубанул им в воздухе. Все, что он знал, чему его учили, — это сражаться и побеждать, когда разговоры заходят в тупик. Артур покрутил меч в воздухе и сделал шаг к Нимуэ. Она прошептала несколько слов, и Артура отбросило на добрый десяток футов назад. Он распластался на полу, понимая, что ничего не может противопоставить ведьме.

— Эй! — раздался крик. Мерлин, положив своего друга на пол клетки, стоял теперь, сжимая прутья, и с видимым восторгом смотрел на поражение Артура.

Нимуэ нехотя повернулся к нему.

— Я хочу сам его убить, — продолжил Мерлин. — Ты говорила, что я должен сделать что-то такое, что перечеркнет мне путь назад. И, если я сам убью Артура, это лучше всего покажет, какой я на самом деле.

На лице Нимуэ отразилось минутное сомнение. Она внимательно вгляделась в глаза Мерлина, явно прощупывая его с помощью магии, стараясь определить степень искренности его слов. А затем разулыбалась. Все это время Мерлин сохранял на лице выражение отвращения к Артуру и решимости довести до конца начатое Нимуэ дело. Ведьма сняла с шеи ключ и отперла замок.

Артур ожидал, что Мерлин сразу же нападет на ведьму, но тот лишь коротко кивнул ей, расправил плечи и подошел к лежащему на полу Артуру. Присел рядом с ним на корточки, взял его за подбородок и заставил смотреть в глаза.

— Я начал верить, что ты становишься мне другом, — с горечью сказал Мерлин. — Но я действительно слишком наивен во всем, что касается тебя. Ты надеялся когда-нибудь использовать меня для службы Камелоту? Объединить Альбион с моей помощью и править им единолично. Ведь тебе суждено это сделать, а мне… — он повернулся к Нимуэ, — а мне суждено быть всегда рядом с тобой.

Он ударил первым, одновременно сбивая ведьму с ног и закрывая Артура от ее заклинания. Конечно, она ждала этого и предусмотрела все. Мерлин закричал от боли, когда, несмотря на выставленный щит, на его плече появилась глубокая царапина, но в следующее мгновение ударил вновь. В его арсенале была лишь пара-тройка заклинаний, тогда как Нимуэ знала их десятки, сотни! Она добивалась своих целей не только благодаря хорошенькому личику и большой силе, но и с помощью хитрости, изворотливости. Она не стала бить в ответ, только спряталась за троном Ценреда. Мерлин досадливо зашипел и обернулся к Артуру.

— Умоляю, спрячься, чтобы она не достала тебя! — быстро проговорил он. — И попытайся вывести Морриса из клетки. Он очень плох, а я не могу допустить, чтобы еще кто-то умер по моей вине.

Артур послушно отполз за колонну, и очень вовремя. Нимуэ решила больше не отсиживаться в укрытии и ударила в Мерлина молнией. Тот пошатнулся, болезненно скривил рот, но устоял на ногах. Следующая молния угодила в колонну, срикошетила и ударила точно в голову Ценреду. Тот, и так оглушенный Нимуэ и почти ничего не соображающий, закатил глаза и ничком повалился на пол. Сделав два судорожных хриплых вдоха, он затих. Черный король поплатился за свои деяния. Он никогда не нужен был Нимуэ, являясь лишь инструментом, который помогал добраться до ее главной цели — до Мерлина.

— О тебе говорят даже друиды, Эмрис, — вдруг заговорила ведьма, — сама природа в предвкушении пробуждения колдуна, в котором сосредоточится вся магия этого мира. Ты станешь бессмертным, — если переживешь этот день — ты проведешь со своим королем годы, а после тебе останутся века, тысячелетия вечного одиночества.

— Не слушай ее, — выкрикнул Артур, видя, что Мерлин застыл на месте. — Выкини из головы все глупые пророчества и спасай свою шкуру сейчас!

Мерлин, вздрогнув, отмер и зашептал слова заклинания. Артур заставил себя не смотреть на него, а сосредоточиться на другой цели. Клетка, в которой лежал Моррис, находилась в десяти шагах от него. Улучив момент, когда Нимуэ будет слишком занята, чтобы контролировать происходящее вокруг, Артур выбежал из своего укрытия. В три прыжка он оказался около клетки и рванул на себя дверь. На полу, скорчившись, лежал его слуга Моррис. В другое время Артур обязательно бы почувствовал жалость к избитому, ничего не соображающему от боли парню, но сейчас отвлекаться было некогда. Артур подхватил Морриса и побежал обратно…

Ему не хватило всего нескольких мгновений, чтобы скрыться за спасительной колонной. Нимуэ удалось на время нейтрализовать Мерлина. Она обернулась к беглецам и сумела достать их очередной молнией. Артур прикрыл собой беспомощного Морриса, принимая всю мощь заклятья на себя… 

Мерлин дико закричал и рванулся вперед. Но Нимуэ словно выстроила перед ним невидимую стену, и Мерлин трепыхался на месте, не в состоянии подойти ближе. 

Артур скорчился от боли, но устоял на ногах. На его животе стремительно пропитывалась красным рубаха, кровь просачивалась сквозь кольца кольчуги, тоненькими струйками сбегая на пол.

— Вот и все, храбрый маленький принц Камелота, — Нимуэ подошла к нему вплотную и погладила по щеке. От ее прикосновения кожа мгновенно онемела, словно до Артура дотронулась сама смерть.

— Ты права, это все, — прохрипел в ответ Артур. Из последних усилий он поднял меч и пронзил им грудь Нимуэ, мгновенно стерев улыбку с ее лица.

— Ты? — она удивленно посмотрела на него. — Но как?

— На этот меч чихнул дракон, думаю, неспроста он это сделал, — криво усмехнулся Артур. 

В глазах Нимуэ отразилось понимание. Она сползла на пол, все еще зажимая рану руками, вздохнула последний раз и… исчезла, истлела, оставив после себя лишь жалкую горстку пепла.

Артур прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что сознание готово покинуть его в любое мгновение. Он начал падать, но заботливые руки подхватили его и осторожно уложили на пол. Мягкие ладони со свежими мозолями гладили его щеки, лоб. Теплое дыхание коснулось его губ.

— Артур! — всхлипнул Мерлин.

— Не ты сжег свою деревню, — прохрипел в ответ Артур. Ему казалось важным донести до Мерлина именно эту правду. Он не виноват, его Мерлин ни в чем не виноват... — Это Ценред, это он. Я был там несколько недель назад, я знаю…

— Но…

— Дай мне сказать, — Артур закашлялся, чувствуя во рту металлический привкус крови. — Он уже тогда охотился за тобой, а ты скрывался от него в лесу рядом с Эалдором. Со злости он поджег деревню, а ты бежал… Ты пытался спасти их всех, но не смог. Ценред использовал магический огонь, который очень сложно погасить… Ты сам вспомнишь это, когда тебе исполнится двадцать один год. Сегодня…

Мерлин смотрел на него, явно не слыша и половины слов. И в его взгляде было что-то такое… что Артур так давно мечтал увидеть, но не верил, что когда-нибудь это действительно произойдет. Мерлин смотрел с нежностью, с болью и… с любовью.

— Я не женился на Елене, — продолжил Артур, чувствуя, что обязан признаться Мерлину во всем, — потому что даже она заметила, что я влюблен. И тогда на пиру… — боль сковала его легкие, и Артур задохнулся, закашлялся, прервав рассказ, но сумел продолжить, крепко сжав руку Мерлина. — На пиру она спросила меня, что для меня важнее: взять тебя в Камелот, чтобы ты помог мне вернуть королевство, или же оставить тебя в замке Годвина, чтобы ты был в безопасности. И я выбрал… выбрал второе. Ты оказался для меня важнее моего дома, моего королевства. Она не захотела быть женой человека, до такой степени влюбленного в своего аманта. Я… — Артур посмотрел в глаза Мерлина, стараясь разглядеть их выражение. — Я люблю тебя, Мерлин. Так давно люблю, что, кажется, живу с этим всю жизнь.

Мерлин всхлипнул и погладил Артур по щеке, а затем наклонился и поцеловал его, стараясь не навредить и отдать всю свою нежность, всю свою…

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Артур. Боже, я так люблю тебя, слышишь!

…любовь. Это было последнее, что увидел Артур перед тем, как темнота накрыла его, увлекая за собой в небытие…


	8. Chapter 8

_…На заднем дворике, скрытые от случайных глаз, они с отцом колдовали каждый вечер. Пока мать готовила ужин, они разучивали простенькие заклинания и пытались обуздать слишком большую для маленького мальчика силу. Мерлин старался слушать наставления отца, но порой это было так скучно! И иногда он заколдовывал метлу, чтобы мама так не уставала, убирая дом, или собственные игрушки, когда взрослые были слишком заняты, чтобы заниматься с ним…_

_…В деревне знали о его способностях, относились настороженно, но все равно любили. Мерлин старался чаще улыбаться им и помогать по мере сил. Потому что считал их всех своей семьей…_

_…Пока однажды отец не разбудил его посреди ночи и не вынудил спрятаться в лесу. О Мерлине прослышали в других частях королевства и объявили охоту…_

_…Огонь уничтожал все вокруг, опаляя жаром деревья, сжигая дотла плоть, не отличая живое от стен домов или домашней утвари. Пожар пожирал маленькую деревеньку, а на холме наблюдал за всем черный всадник — жестокий король, ради корыстной цели мановением руки уничтоживший своих подданных: обычных крестьян, женщин, детей…_

_…Мерлин бежал сквозь лес, на лоскуты раздирая о ветви кустарника штаны и куртку, царапая лицо, совершенно не чувствуя боли. На коже чернели пятна от сажи, рубаха была прожжена на животе, на руках пузырями вздувались ожоги…_

_…Замок перед ним вырос внезапно, словно повинуясь чьему-то колдовству. Мерлин остановился, стараясь отдышаться, зябко поежился. Промокшая от утренней росы одежда противно липла к телу, которое все горело от царапин, ушибов, ожогов. Мерлин кусал губы, чтобы не застонать в голос от боли…_

_…На пороге показался старик в сером балахоне. Седые, до плеч, волосы, суровое выражение лица… Мерлин помнил его по редким визитам в их деревню. Гаюс. Единственный, кто сможет помочь…_

_…Проведя три дня в бреду, Мерлин очнулся на узкой кровати в коморке Гаюса. В горле пересохло, все тело ломило, но в голове было на удивление ясно. Он осторожно встал с кровати и, покачиваясь, сделал несколько шагов. Ему все еще было плохо и больно от потери родных, но теперь он потихоньку учился жить дальше…_

_…Через три дня Мерлин колдовал в безлюдном переулке. Он гонял дракончика из искр по стенам и каменному полу, как делал иногда в детстве. Но только Камелот не был маленькой деревней, в которой все жители чувствовали себя словно одной большой семьей и прощали друг другу многое; когда в переулок зашел сам принц, Мерлин не успел развеять колдовство…_

_…Мерлин ожидал, что его убьют на месте, но юный принц смотрел на него с искренним восхищением и любопытством. Мерлин отвернулся от его взгляда и… расплакался как ребенок, не выдержав напряжения последних недель…_

_…Несколько часов Гаюс и Артур разговаривали в комнате лекаря. Мерлин сидел на краю колодца, стоящего во дворе замка, и мечтал, чтобы недавние события его жизни оказались дурным сном…_

_…Его не выгнали из Камелота, но Гаюс поставил перед ним условие: Артур разрешит ему остаться лишь в том случае, если Мерлин позволит заблокировать свою магию. Мерлин не представлял, как это — жить без своей силы, но именно из-за нее погибла его деревня. И Мерлин согласился…_

_…Вместе с магией ушла и память о ней. Мерлин помнил, как оказался в Камелоте, но не представлял, от чего именно сгорела его деревня. Он стал работать помощником у Гаюса, разносил лекарства, помогал ему по хозяйству…_

_…А через неделю умудрился толкнуть и облить лекарствами самого короля. Мерлина бросили в темницу, пригрозили колодками, а один из стражников и вовсе посулил казнь. Артур вступился за него, но ради его же безопасности ему пришлось сделать Мерлина своим амантом…_

_…Мерлин почти влюбился в Артура через две недели после своего назначения. Они не спали вместе, только разговаривали по вечерам или гуляли в окрестностях замка. Артур брал Мерлина на тренировки рыцарей, рассказывал о технике боя, даже пытался научить его. Но через месяц король заподозрил неладное, и Артур вынужден был сделать Мерлина амантом во всех смыслах этого слова. Мерлин был не готов к такому, и его нежное трепетное чувство на много лет спряталась глубоко внутри, вытесненное обидой, непониманием и злостью. Мерлин не мог любить Артура, пока презирал сам себя за никчемность и беспомощность, пока думал, что не может дать ему ничего, кроме ночных ласк…_

_…Поэтому в походе, узнав о своей магии, почувствовав себя нужным, Мерлин понял, что в действительности испытывал к Артуру…_

_…Он отправился в Камелот прежде всего, чтобы защитить его, уже чувствуя в этом свою судьбу, предназначение…_

_…А теперь Артур умирал у него на руках._

Воспоминания прокручивались перед Мерлином, словно кто-то быстро показывал ему картинки. Он вспомнил все, каждое забытое мгновение. Заклинание Гаюса пало точно в тот день и час, когда Мерлину исполнился двадцать один год. 

Мерлин крепче прижал к себе безвольное тело Артура и закричал. Звуки складывались в старинные слова, знание которых передалось Мерлину от далеких предков. Тягучие, мощные, сильные… они заполняли зал, проникая в самые потаенные углы, и будили магию столь древнюю, что о ней успели позабыть в Камелоте, хотя прошло всего четверть века с тех пор, как здесь в последний раз призывали дракона.

Когда Мерлин закончил, в окне появилась голова ящера. 

— Я рад, что ты все вспомнил, — сказал тот. 

— Спаси его! — закричал Мерлин. — Спаси Артура!

Это была его последняя надежда… только дракон — это древнее мудрое существо — может помочь ему, подсказать способ, как спасти Артура… Он должен знать!

— Я не могу, — ответил дракон, и внутри Мерлина что-то оборвалось.

— Но ты же… ты можешь все! Ты должен знать как, ты живешь на земле уже тысячу лет… — Мерлин посмотрел на бледное лицо Артура, на пот, выступивший на лбу, на почерневшие круги под глазами. Так не должно быть… разве это возможно, что, едва найдя по-настоящему, он снова потеряет его?

— Я не могу спасти Артура, но ты можешь, — продолжил дракон.

— Как?! — Мерлин помотал головой, стараясь хоть немного прийти в себя и сосредоточиться на драконе и его туманных подсказках. — Я ведь не Альдина, я почти ничего не знаю, не успею выучить нужное заклинание, даже если найду его…

Мерлин повернулся к дракону, и на миг — на один единственный миг! — ему показалось, что тот… улыбнулся.

— Отнеси его в его покои, наложи тугую повязку, ухаживай несколько дней, слушай во всем Гаюса, и Артур поправится. 

Мерлин во все глаза смотрел на дракона. 

— Так просто? — он погладил Артура по голове и в очередной раз убедился, что тот еще дышит. — Но ведь Ценред умер от точно такого же заклинания Нимуэ.

— В Артуре тоже есть магия, скрытая ото всех, полученная слишком горьким путем. Но он создание волшебства, поэтому заклинание Нимуэ лишь ранило его, а не убило. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал Мерлин, горло сдавило, и он закусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться от облегчения. 

Дракон не стал отвечать. Его голова исчезла из окна, а затем он взмыл в воздух и полетел прочь. В следующее мгновение в тронный зал вбежали рыцари во главе с Леоном. Они пораженно застыли на месте, глядя на мертвого Ценреда, кучку пепла, оставшуюся от ведьмы, избитого Морриса и Мерлина, обнимающего бессознательного Артура.

Быстрее всех сориентировался Леон. Он махнул Гвейну и Ланселоту, чтобы они позаботились об Артуре и Мерлине, отправил Кея и Овейна присматривать за Моррисом, а сам решил убедиться, что Ценред действительно мертв.

— А ведьма?

Мерлин взглядом указал на кучку пепла.

Гвейн и Ланселот вдвоем подхватили Артура на руки и понесли в его покои. Мерлин устало шел за ними, не отрывая взгляда от лица Артура и не пропуская ни одного его вдоха. Кто-то уже сбегал за Гаюсом, и лекарь ждал их у дверей. Артура положили на кровать, стянули с него сапоги, сняли доспехи. Мерлин осторожно разорвал его рубаху, чтобы обнажить рану, и откинул лоскуты в сторону. Гаюс приступил к осмотру: он то хмурился, то облегченно вздыхал, то задумчиво склонялся над Артуром. Мерлина сводила с ума неизвестность, но он не решался прервать Гаюса.

— Как он? Он поправится? — все-таки не выдержал он, когда лекарь отошел от кровати.  
— Вероятно. Но ты должен помочь ему, — после паузы ответил Гаюс. — Тебя никогда не учили лечебной магии, но...

— Я сделаю что угодно! — воскликнул Мерлин.

— Есть заклинание, которое наверняка залечит рану Артура. Оно записано в старой книге, что стоит в одном из моих шкафов. 

Мерлин бегом направился в каморку Гаюса. Сейчас он как никогда корил себя за то, что ленился выполнять все задания старого лекаря, не интересовался его книгами, даже не смотрел в сторону пыльных шкафов. Хотя эту книгу он вряд ли бы нашел сам: Гаюс прятал ее ото всех в потайной нише за полками, которую открывал хитро спрятанный рычаг. Большой потемневший от времени фолиант с забранными металлом краями. Мерлин пару раз видел, как Гаюс читал его, но думал, что это лишь очередной труд о травах или способах приготовления мази от простуды. Но теперь, едва взяв книгу в руки, Мерлин почувствовал магию, заключенную в пожелтевших страницах.

Гаюс пролистал ее сам, ища нужное заклинание. Мерлин стоял рядом и то и дело поглядывал на Артура, который теперь метался в бреду из-за начавшегося жара. «Быстрее! Быстрее!», — мысленно молил Гаюса Мерлин.

— Вот, — Гаюс, наконец, остановился и указал пальцем на строки заклинания. Страница была исписана почти до конца. — Для начала прочти его несколько раз, чтобы не запинаться, когда будешь произносить над Артуром. 

Мерлин коротко кивнул и склонился над книгой. Прочитав половину, он с удивлением понял, что это было то же самое заклинание, которое читал Альдина, чтобы спасти его. И хоть тогда Мерлин был без сознания, но, кажется, сумел запомнить интонации и выражение, с которым следовало произносить магические слова.

Повторив заклинание несколько раз и убедившись, что больше не сбивается на самых трудных местах, Мерлин подошел к Артуру. Провел рукой по его щеке и, не стесняясь Гаюса, наклонился и поцеловал его. На всякий случай. А потом начал говорить. Его голос почти не дрожал, хоть из глаз снова текли слезы, а руки дрожали так, что пришлось прижать их к бокам. Заклинания требовали уверенности в себе, и Мерлин старался наделить силой каждое произнесенное слово. Он все сделал правильно. В первые мгновения ничего не происходило, но потом… рана Артура перестала кровоточить и даже немного затянулась, жар заметно спал, а упрямые складки на лбу разгладились. Теперь Артур просто спал, дыша глубоко и ровно. Мерлин обессиленно сел рядом с ним, погладил по руке и несмело улыбнулся.

— У тебя получилось, — Гаюс сжал его плечо в знак благодарности и поддержки.

Послышались торопливые тяжелые шаги, со стуком распахнулась дверь, и в комнату вошел Утер. Он застыл у порога, пораженно глядя на Артура, все еще бледного и мокрого от пота, перепачканного кровью. Медленно, не обращая внимания на Гаюса, пытающегося что-то сказать, он подошел к кровати. Мерлин уступил ему место рядом с Артуром и почтительно отошел на несколько шагов.

— Как он? — хрипло спросил Утер, убирая со лба Артура потемневшую от влаги прядь волос. Мерлин намочил в ведре тряпку и подал ее королю, чтобы тот смыл с лица сына грязь, подсыхающую кровь и пот.

— С ним все будет хорошо, он поправится, — мягко ответил Гаюс 

Утер вскинул голову и посмотрел на него, не до конца осознавая смысл его слов.

— Сейчас Артуру нужен лишь покой и надлежащий уход. Он может проспать несколько дней, но это хорошо, во сне организм быстрее восстановится. 

— Я не могу потерять его, что угодно, но только не сына, — с болью в голосе сказал Утер. Гаюс кивнул ему в ответ, явно слыша в его словах гораздо больше, чем просто беспокойство испуганного отца. 

— Вы приняли правильное решение.

Мерлин забрал из рук Утера тряпку, чтобы снова обмакнуть ее в воде. Король взглянул на него, словно впервые заметил его присутствие в комнате.

— Я тебя знаю, — Утер нахмурился, вспоминая. — Ты амант моего сына.

— Да, — просто ответил Мерлин. Он мог бы добавить, что он еще и тот, кто помог спасти Камелот и Артура, но промолчал. Не время сейчас откровенничать с королем, да и поймет ли он? Позволит ли остаться рядом с Артуром, когда узнает правду? Может, Мерлину и вовсе придется убраться из Камелота, чтобы не угодить на костер?

— Я думал, тебя давно убили, — безразлично сообщил Утер. 

— Нет, — Мерлин сглотнул, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. — Я буду ухаживать за Артуром, пока он не поправится.

Утер смерил его недоверчивым взглядом и повернулся к Гаюсу.

— Он справится? 

— Не сомневайтесь, — ответил старый лекарь. — Я обучал его лекарскому делу и могу поручиться, что для него не составит сложности менять повязки и обрабатывать мазями рану.

— Я хочу побыть с сыном наедине, — сказал Утер. 

Мерлин и Гаюс вышли из комнаты. У дверей стояли стражники, оберегая покой принца, а у дальнего окна в ожидании новостей примостились Ланселот и Гвейн. С улицы доносился голос Леона, отдающего указания: для начала следовало убрать тела убитых, еще раз проверить, нет ли среди них живых, а потом предстояла большая работа по восстановлению Камелота. Гаюс отправился в тронный зал, куда снова сносили всех раненых, а Мерлин поспешил к своим друзьям…

В комнате было слишком светло. Видимо, Мерлин снова забыл задернуть на ночь шторы. За окном ярко светило солнце, неподалеку заливалась трелью певчая птица, раздавался давно привычный скрип колодезного журавля. Артур, поморщившись, открыл глаза и огляделся.

Он находился в своей комнате, окно напротив его кровати было распахнуто настежь, шторы, конечно, не задернуты. А рядом, поверх одеяла, свернувшись калачиком, словно стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, спал Мерлин. На нем снова была богатая одежда аманта, большинство ссадин и царапин на его лице зажили, но скулы и ключицы заметно выдавались из-под кожи. И без того тощий, Мерлин похудел еще больше. 

Артур протянул руку и невесомо коснулся его щеки, желая вновь почувствовать тепло и мягкость его кожи. События последних недель казались теперь дурным сном, и только непривычно отросшие волосы Мерлина и все еще заметные глубокие ссадины на лице свидетельствовали о том, что все произошло на самом деле.

Мерлин, глубоко вздохнув, распахнул глаза. Щурясь от яркого света, он поймал взгляд Артура, моргнул, улыбнулся и в следующее мгновение уже обнимал его за шею.

— Эй, — Артур осторожно обнял его в ответ. — Мерлин?

— Ты идиот, осел! — воскликнул тот. — Сказал, что любишь меня, а потом вознамерился умереть. 

— Я освободил Камелот, и на большее не мог и надеяться, — Артур гладил Мерлина по волосам, другой рукой прижимая крепче к себе, и чувствовал, как дикое напряжение, в котором он жил последние недели, отступает. Кажется, все закончилось, и закончилось хорошо.

— Болван, — буркнул Мерлин и попытался отстраниться, но Артур не дал. — Пусти, мне нужно проверить твою рану.

Артур уже и забыл о своем ранении, ничто не причиняло ему боль, и так не хотелось выпускать Мерлина из объятий. Но здравый смысл победил (к тому же, осмотр не должен был занять много времени), и Артур нехотя разжал руки. Под тугой повязкой обнаружился лишь красный рубец, больше напоминающий старый шрам, чем недавнюю смертельную рану. Так залечить ее могли лишь магия или время. 

— Сколько же я спал? — спросил Артур, стараясь не морщиться от слабой боли, когда Мерлин надавил на рубец.

— Пять дней. Самые ужасные пять дней в моей жизни.

Мерлин смазал рубец сильно пахнущей травами мазью и вновь наложил повязку. Каждое его касание отзывалось приятным теплом, словно исцеляющая сила еще была там, внутри. Артур наблюдал за Мерлином, не в силах отвести восхищенного взгляда: его движения были точными и уверенными, а руки твердыми, как у настоящего лекаря.

— Ты смотришь так, будто вместо меня увидел тролля, — буркнул Мерлин. Но Артур не повелся на его ворчание, видя, как приятно тому его внимание.

— Это ведь ты спас меня, — Артур взял руку Мерлина и перевернул ладонью вверх, проследил пальцем линии, стараясь разглядеть скрытую в них силу. — Я чувствую твою магию внутри себя.

— Если тебе не нравится, то в следующий раз я не буду тебя спасать… — Мерлин лукаво улыбнулся, убрал остатки повязок и устроился рядом с Артуром на кровати. 

Послышался стук в дверь. Мерлин нехотя отстранился и сел на край кровати, Артур последовал его примеру. В комнату заглянул стражник — должно быть, он услышал голоса и решил проверить состояние принца.

— Сир! — он широко улыбнулся, увидев, что Артур пришел в сознание. — Вам что-нибудь нужно?

— Пожалуй, воды и что-нибудь перекусить. Мне же можно? — спросил Артур у Мерлина.

— Конечно, — кивнул тот и обратился к стражнику: — Пусть принесут мясную похлебку пожиже и хлеба для принца. И что-нибудь жареное для меня.

Стражник скрылся за дверью, а Мерлин притворно вздохнул.

— Боюсь, теперь, когда ты очнулся, они меня слушаться больше не будут. А мне так нравилось командовать королевской стражей.

Артур расхохотался, привычно взъерошив ему волосы. Такой знакомый, любимый, родной Мерлин, которого он уже и не надеялся увидеть вновь. Который вел себя так, будто ничего не изменилось и он по-прежнему оставался амантом.

— Мерлин, — Артур взглянул ему в глаза, — почему ты все еще здесь?

— В каком смысле? — тот нахмурился, действительно не понимая.

— Ты ухаживаешь за мной, меняешь мне повязки, ведешь себя как мой амант, хотя совсем недавно спас Камелот. Это я должен склонить перед тобой голову, а вовсе не наоборот. 

Мерлин — невероятно! — виновато отвел взгляд и прикусил губу.

— Но я и есть твой амант, — помедлив, ответил он. — Король разрешил мне быть при тебе и впредь, раз уж ты так и не женился на Елене.

— Разве теперь я могу обращаться с тобой как с амантом? — Артур попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но Мерлин упорно отворачивался. — После всего что ты сделал?

— А почему нет? Раньше тебе ничего не мешало использовать меня вместо постельной грелки, хотя ты отлично знал, кто я на самом деле.

— Это был единственный способ защитить тебя от… всех, от всего мира и от тебя самого, — Артур взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза. — Я никогда не хотел принуждать тебя ни к чему подобному, но ты ни разу не попросил остановиться и отпустить. Даже в самый первый раз ты молчал, терпел и не попытался оттолкнуть меня!

— Я всегда верил тебе, в тебя, и мне действительно было хорошо с тобой. А когда от осознания моего положения становилось невыносимо, я шел к Гаюсу, а он всегда умел убедить меня в чем угодно. 

— Я часто спрашивал у него, как ты относишься к своему статусу… Гаюс мастерски уходил от ответа, но давал понять, что тебе это не противно.

— А сам ты не мог понять? Я довольно громко показывал, как мне с тобой не противно, — Мерлин улыбнулся и в доказательство быстро поцеловал Артура в губы.

— Я просто очень хороший любовник, — самодовольно заявил в ответ тот. 

Мерлин страдальчески закатил глаза, а Артур вновь расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Дразнить Мерлина было одним из самых любимых его занятий.

Вскоре вновь раздался стук, и в комнату, неся уставленный тарелками поднос, вошла Гвен. Явно не зная, как себя вести и стараясь не смотреть на Артура и Мерлина, она торопливо подошла к столу и расставила на нем посуду. Затем повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Артур окликнул ее:

— Гвен, постой. Ты в порядке? Твоей семье удалось спастись? 

— Конечно в порядке, сир, — ответила она, не поднимая глаз. — Мои отец и брат живы и уже почти оправились от ран, полученных в сражении.

— Я рад за тебя, — Артур торопливо поискал глазами рубашку и не слишком удивился, когда она сама вылетела из шкафа точно ему в руки. Гвен ничего не заметила, но Артур неодобрительно покачал головой. Мерлин решил остаться в замке, а значит, должен вести себя осмотрительнее, если не хочет оказаться в темнице. Артура может не быть рядом, чтобы защитить его от королевского гнева.

Гвен благодарно улыбнулась в ответ и наконец-то подняла сверкающий радостью взгляд. 

— Я так переживала за вас, и счастлива, что теперь все в порядке! — искренно воскликнула она. 

— Так-то лучше, — Артур вспомнил еще кое о чем. — М-м, а тебе что-нибудь известно о Моррисе, моем слуге?

— Он поправляется, сир, и очень скоро вернется к своим обязанностям.

— Еще одна хорошая новость на сегодня.

Вскоре Гвен ушла, пообещав вернуться чуть позже, чтобы забрать тарелки и осведомиться, не нужно ли Артуру что-нибудь еще. Мерлин ни слова не вставил в их разговор, что было на него совсем не похоже.

— Гвен мой хороший друг и ничего более, — сказал Артур, правильно растолковав молчание Мерлина. — Мы беседовали иногда раньше. Пойми, она всегда говорила мне правду, не глядя на мой статус и положение. Совсем как ты, но откровенничать с тобой я не мог: слишком многое приходилось скрывать, чтобы случайно не выдать свои чувства или правду о твоей силе. Встречи с Гвен просто отвлекали меня от обычных проблем.

— Отвлекали? Ты сказал отцу, что влюблен в служанку, в Гвен! — Мерлин болезненно поморщился.

— О нет. Я сказал, что люблю человека ниже себя по статусу и положению. Но я имел в виду тебя, идиот.

— О! — Мерлин замолчал, вытаращив на него глаза. 

Артур не стал дожидаться, пока тот придет в себя и наконец-то уложит в своей голове простую истину, что его, болвана такого, действительно любят, сел за стол и с аппетитом принялся за похлебку. Ослабевшему за время болезни организму требовались силы, и, подумав, Артур стащил с тарелки Мерлина несколько кусочков жареной птицы. Порция была большая, явно рассчитанная на двоих (спасибо предусмотрительной Гвен), и тот точно не рисковал остаться голодным.

Когда Мерлин сел напротив него и принялся за свою порцию, Артур твердо решил, что не в праве и дальше держать его рядом с собой в качестве аманта. И пусть Мерлин станет уверять его, что так даже лучше, — он сможет скрывать свою силу, потихоньку учиться магии и постоянно быть рядом с Артуром — но это не выход. Мерлин заслужил гораздо большего. Для начала хотя бы того, чтобы люди узнали, кому на самом деле обязаны своим спасением.

Артур поправлялся на удивление быстро. Магия вкупе с лечебными мазями Гаюса смогли поставить его на ноги уже через три дня после пробуждения. Все это время Мерлин ревностно следил за ним, заставлял постоянно отдыхать и, бормоча всякую чепуху, отказывался даже от поцелуев, не говоря уж о большем. Знал, паршивец, что, стоит лишь Артуру почувствовать его язык у себя во рту, он не сможет остановиться. Разумные доводы, что после своего ранения Мерлин не следовал ни одному из этих правил, эффекта не возымели. Артуру пришлось смириться с чрезмерным проявлениям заботы, особенно после того как их одобрил его отец.  
Утер появился в комнате Артура часа через три после его пробуждения. Он заметно нервничал, пристально смотрел на сына. И только убедившись, что с ним действительно все в порядке, позволил себе расслабиться. А затем… Артур меньше всего ожидал этого от отца, но тот порывисто обнял его, похлопал по спине и быстро отстранился. И стало уже не важно, что он так редко делал это раньше (а точнее — никогда, с тех пор как Артуру минуло одиннадцать), в последнее время ему пришлось поступиться многими своими принципами. 

На четвертый день общим решением Гаюса и Мерлина Артуру было позволено выйти из замка и прогуляться по его окрестностям. В первую очередь Артур решил проверить, как дела у его рыцарей, тренирующихся под руководством Леона.

— Ну ты и напугал нас, честное слово! — воскликнул Гвейн, похлопав Артура по плечу. К нему присоединились другие рыцари. Артур улыбался им, заверял, что скоро вернется к своим обязанностям, по которым действительно успел соскучиться. Тренировки рыцарей он любил ничуть не меньше, чем турниры и поединки — все это было таким привычным, обыденным… признаком спокойной размеренной жизни, которую Артур учился ценить. 

Покинув замок, Артур и Мерлин долго гуляли по улочкам города, отмечая все перемены, которые произошли за последние несколько дней. Камелот возрождался, оправляясь от времени правления Ценреда. Люди возвращались в свои дома, помогали тем соседям, у которых не осталось ничего, кроме сгоревших остовов зданий, приводили в порядок мостовые и стены домов, черные от копоти, с темными пятнами крови на камнях. Прямо на улицах сколачивали новую мебель, стругали посуду, набивали перьями подушки, шили одежду, сортировали зерно и овощи; отовсюду слышались оживленные разговоры и смех. Вновь открылся рынок на площади в Нижнем городе, и пусть там пока стояло не больше пяти палаток, но люди радовались этому символу прежней жизни. Артур смотрел на свой город, на людей, готовых поделиться с ближними последним куском хлеба, и чувствовал гордость и восхищение каждым из них. Потеряв все, они сохранили самое главное — свою человечность, и даже Ценреду не удалось вытравить это из них.

К полудню Мерлин и Артур вышли из главных ворот и направились к опушке леса, с которой открывался чудесный вид на Камелот. Белокаменный замок уверенно вздымал шпили в ослепительно-яркое голубое небо, а солнце высвечивало стяги Пендрагонов, развевающиеся на ветру. 

— Это твое королевство, — сказал Мерлин, завороженно глядя на Камелот. — По праву. И когда-нибудь на трон Камелота взойдет величайший король из всех!

Артур улыбнулся, взъерошил Мерлину волосы и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я люблю Камелот всем сердцем и надеюсь когда-нибудь занять его трон. Но, Мерлин, неужели ты думаешь, что я куплюсь на твою глупую лесть? 

Мерлин неопределенно повел плечами, улыбнулся еще шире и пробормотал что-то о том, что некоторым королевским задницам не впервой ошибаться.

— А ты хочешь? Быть королем уже сейчас? — после паузы спросил Мерлин и испытующе посмотрел на Артура, будто ответ на этот вопрос был для него крайне важен.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Артур. — С одной стороны я чувствую, что готов, но с другой я не прочь еще побыть принцем. Не сидеть на скучных советах, не писать речи, не сочинять законы… и еще очень много-много «не», вместо которых я могу проводить время на тренировках с рыцарями или, — Артур взял Мерлина за руку, — с тобой.

— Я так и знал, что ты найдешь повод отвертеться, — Мерлин рассмеялся и потянулся к Артуру за поцелуем. — Но, боюсь, все уже решено за тебя.

Артур привычно не стал придавать значение его словам, Мерлин часто болтал всякие глупости. Вместо этого он снова поцеловал его, а затем повел дальше по кромке леса. Ему придется научить Мерлина многому: ориентироваться в лесу, нормально держаться в седле, охотиться; он покажет ему несколько боевых приемов, ведь может случиться так, что меч или дубина окажутся вернее и удобнее магических слов. А еще Артур обязательно придумает, как рассказать отцу о магии Мерлина и убедить его в необходимости придворного мага в Камелоте. Утер должен понять, особенно после того как сам попросил Артура обратиться к помощи мага в ночь нападения Ценреда.

После «официального» выздоровления Артура, Мерлин стал больше времени проводить у Гаюса. Он то читал магическую книгу, пробуя заклинания на домашней утвари и пробирках старого лекаря (чем часто выводил его из себя), то расспрашивал его о других знакомых ему магах, то пытался сварить какое-нибудь зелье или вовсе бездельничал, наблюдая за лечением раненых рыцарей. К тому же Мерлин быстро подружился с помощником Гаюса Джоном и теперь то и дело ходил с ним по замку, разнося лекарства, или отправлялся в лес за травами. Официально Мерлин все еще считался амантом Артура и не сказать чтобы тяготился своим статусом. Мерлин стал увереннее в себе, больше смеялся, не придавал значения враждебным взглядам. Артур предложил ему стать личным слугой, ведь это не так унизительно, но Мерлин решительно отказался, заявив, что не желает стирать грязное белье Артура и вставать ни свет ни заря, чтобы нести ему завтрак и чистить доспехи. Артур в ответ расхохотался и потащил его в постель — исполнять прямые обязанности аманта.

А затем все перевернулось с ног на голову — в хорошем смысле. Моррис, выздоровевший после месяца истязаний Ценреда, прибежал за Артуром на тренировочное поле и попросил его прийти в каморку к Гаюсу. Срочно. Артур спорить не стал и направился за слугой, по пути выясняя у него, в чем дело. 

Оказалось, сидя за обеденным столом Гаюса, его ждал Утер. Артур меньше всего ожидал увидеть отца в покоях лекаря. Самого Гаюса рядом не было, как и Мерлина, хотя Артур предпочел бы их присутствие, уж слишком тяжелый взгляд был у короля.

На столе лежал свиток, перевязанный красной лентой, и Утер вертел его в руках, задумчиво глядя перед собой.

— Отец? — позвал Артур, остановившись перед ним.

— Садись, — Утер указал на стул напротив.

Повисла тишина. Артур не хотел нарушать ее первым, а Утер молчал, все так же чуть рассеянно глядя перед собой. То, что он собирался сказать, явно давалось ему с большим трудом.

— Что ты помнишь из разговора с драконом в тот день, когда освободил Камелот? — наконец спросил Утер.

— Практически все, — не задумываясь, ответил Артур.

— Тогда ты должен знать, что дракон не просто так помог нам с Гаюсом, а взял с меня обещание. 

Артур непонимающе нахмурился. Ящер тогда наговорил многое, но все больше загадками и туманными намеками.

— Четверть века назад я заточил дракона в подземелье. Многих до него я истребил, — поговаривали, что практически всех, — но этого решил оставить в живых. С помощью мага я создал цепь, способную удержать эту тварь на привязи, и заточил его в самом глубоком подземелье замка. Тогда мне казалось, что я покорил мир, поработил магию… Конечно, это было не так. Когда Ценред запер нас с Гаюсом в пещере дракона, я понял, что моей жизни пришел конец. Дракон не станет щадить своего тюремщика, и сила его ненависти, накопленная за двадцать пять лет, обрушится на меня запоздалым возмездием. Но… — Утер усмехнулся, — старый ящер оказался мудрее, чем я думал. Он заговорил со мной, расписал картины гораздо более страшные, чем нападение Ценреда на замок, грозился сжечь Камелот дотла и уничтожить все, что мне дорого. Если… если я по-прежнему буду оставаться его королем. Он твердил что-то о твоей великой судьбе, об объединении Альбиона, которое произойдет тем раньше, чем скорее ты займешь трон Камелота. Это неизбежно случилось бы после моей смерти, но дракон решил придумать для меня наказание, — Утер снова замолчал, поглаживая пальцем красную ленту на свитке. — Здесь — он снял ее и развернул пергамент — приказ об отречении от престола в пользу моего сына Артура Пендрагона. 

Артур недоверчиво смотрел на отца. Никогда в жизни он не думал, что жадный до власти, бесконечно любящий свое королевство Утер Пендрагон может добровольно оставить трон. 

— Отец… — выдохнул Артур, не находя других слов.

— Ты готов, Артур, — Утер протянул ему свиток. — Я воспитал достойного сына. Твоя коронация пройдет через семь дней, и после этого я уеду. 

— Куда? 

— У меня есть еще одно дело, о котором мне милостиво напомнил дракон.

Все было сказано. Утер не пожелал больше оставаться в каморке Гаюса и вышел прочь. Позже он поговорит с Артуром об управлении Камелотом, постарается передать ему толику своего опыта. Более полувека он был королем Камелота, пережил потерю жены, выстоял под напором врагов, каждый год пытающихся завоевать его земли, в одиночку вырастил сына, которому уготована великая судьба. Утер уходил, расправив плечи, с гордо поднятой головой, уверенный, что оставляет свой дом в надежных руках.

— Я знаю, — он все-таки обернулся у порога, — ты намерен разрешить магию в Камелоте. А значит тебе потребуется хороший придворный маг. Прошу, подойди к его выбору серьезно, не ошибись, слишком ловко они умеют обманывать и втираться в доверие. 

Король вышел за дверь, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Я обещаю, отец, — сказал ему вслед Артур.

Сзади послышался шорох, Артур обернулся, уже зная, кого там увидит. Из задней комнаты вышел Мерлин и молча уставился на него изумленным взглядом.

Но с назначением придворного мага пришлось немного повременить. Артур осваивался в роли короля и учился управлять королевством. Его первые указы были осторожны, он пока не хотел кардинально что-то менять: людям и так досталось от Ценреда. Впрочем, очень скоро все вошло в свою колею, и Артур подписал один из самых важных указов за все время своего правления — об отмене запрета на волшебство и назначении Мерлина придворным магом Камелота. Артур стоял рядом с ним перед своими людьми и думал, что наконец-то восторжествовала справедливость. Он рассказал камелотцам, что именно Мерлин спас королевство и помог убить Ценреда и ведьму, что без него сам Артур был бы давно мертв. Непривыкший к похвалам, Мерлин покраснел до кончиков ушей, разнервничался и полностью завалил запланированную демонстрацию его способностей. Вместо того чтобы поднять в воздух вазу с цветами и переместить ее на другой конец площади, он запустил ею в стену, обрызгав доблестных рыцарей, стоящих неподалеку, и молодого короля. Этот случай запомнился горожанам, и еще долго обсуждали в трактирах, как смел и дерзок юный маг, раз рискнул облить водой камелотскую знать.

Мерлину выделили отдельные покои в замке, но вряд ли он провел в них хотя бы одну ночь. Даже когда король уезжал, Мерлин предпочитал спать в его постели, окруженный знакомыми запахами, успокаивающими его почти так же хорошо, как и объятия любимого.

Мерлин с удвоенными усилиями занялся изучением магии. Под руководством Гаюса он легко усваивал самые сложные заклинания и проникался не только техникой произношения сложных фраз, но и духовной стороной волшебства. Ведь на него теперь ложилась огромная ответственность: наравне с королем защищать Камелот и решать, кому он действительно может оказать помощь, а кому придется отказать. Несколько раз в Камелот наведывался Альдина, и Мерлин старался как можно с большей пользой проводить время с ним. Как бы он ни любил Гаюса, Альдина был куда более опытным и сильным магом. Он рассказал, как избавиться от случайных вспышек магии, как контролировать себя и держать силу в узде. С Альдиной иногда приезжал Дван, который тоже смог научить Мерлина нескольким очень полезным боевым заклинаниям.

На следующий день после отмены запрета на волшебство Артур издал новый указ, которым он изменял правило приема в рыцари. Теперь рыцарем Камелота мог стать каждый, даже простой крестьянин, доказавший свою силу и преданность королю. Первым из всех был посвящен в рыцари Ланселот, и в благодарность за верную службу молодой король даровал ему титул и земли.

Камелот зажил спокойной, размеренной жизнью, давая возможность Артуру освоиться в роли короля и набраться сил и опыта для дальнейших великих свершений…


	9. Chapter 9

_Год спустя…_

Язычки пламени чуть заметно колыхались, когда свечи медленно кружили над головой Артура, словно большая гротескная корона. Мерлин лежал, откинувшись молодому королю на грудь, и лениво следил за отблесками огоньков на оконном стекле. Ночь давно накрыла Камелот, но Артур не спешил засыпать. Он задумчиво перебирал волосы Мерлина и невидяще смотрел перед собой.

Когда Мерлину надоело наблюдать за свечами, он извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Артура, и ласково коснулся пальцами его подбородка.

— Не расскажешь? — спросил он

Рука Артура застыла в его волосах, а потом и вовсе оставила их в покое.

— Эй, ты же знаешь, я никому не проболтаюсь, — Мерлин перевернулся и сел напротив.

— Я получил письмо от отца, — помедлив, ответил тот. — Впервые за этот год он что-то написал мне, да еще и отправил самого быстрого гонца. Оказалось, все это время он искал свою дочь, мою сводную сестру.

— О, — Мерлин вытаращил глаза.

— Ее зовут Моргана, и она… она тоже обладает магической силой, как и ты. Отец пишет, что разыскал ее у друидов очень далеко отсюда. После смерти матери девочку забрали на воспитание в лес. Отец хотел пригласить ее в Камелот, ведь считалось, что она дочь его хорошего друга, но не успел. Друиды уже забрали к себе Моргану и ее старшую сестру по матери Моргаузу.

— О! — повторил Мерлин, думая, что в жизни Артура ничего не бывает просто. Но к счастью, это не ломает его, а, напротив, закаляет характер и делает куда лучшим королем, чем был Утер.

— Отец обещал привести Моргану в Камелот, чтобы познакомить со мной, — Артур рассеянно улыбнулся и наконец-то взглянул на Мерлина. — Представляешь, у меня есть сестра, и я скоро встречусь с ней.

Мерлин улыбнулся в ответ и в знак поддержки погладил его по руке. 

— Отец удивляет меня все больше и больше, — Артур вздохнул и притянул Мерлина ближе к себе. — Я все жду, что завтра он снова заговорит о моей женитьбе. 

Мерлин фыркнул, не желая слышать о многочисленных принцессах, еженедельно приезжающих в Камелот, чтобы завоевать сердце молодого короля. Каждая девица, томно смотрящая на Артура, неимоверно раздражала Мерлина. Он не ревновал, нет, в Артуре он был уверен, но невольно завидовал им всем, ведь сам открыто проявлять свои чувства не мог. 

— И еще я устал отказываться от десятков предложений королей близлежащих земель, — продолжил Артур. — Каждый норовит подсунуть мне в аманты юношей и девушек. Они считают, что раз ты теперь едва ли не второй после меня человек в королевстве, то и спать со мной больше не можешь. В замке, конечно, все в курсе наших отношений, но правители других королевств подозрительно единодушны в своих подарках. Я мог бы уже собрать приличный гарем!

— Конечно, ты отказываешься жениться на их дочерях, вот они и пытаются тебя, хм-м…задобрить? — Мерлин заставил свечи вернуться обратно на стол. В такие моменты он все еще чувствовал себя неуверенно и вполне мог спалить замок, уронив их на пол.

— Поэтому, — пропустив мимо ушей замечание Мерлина, сказал Артур, — я думаю издать закон, отменяющий статус аманта в Камелоте. Любовниками и любовницами мои рыцари обзаведутся и так, но это будет больше похоже на отношения, чем на рабство.

Мерлин взволнованно прикусил губу и, не удержавшись, подался вперед и крепко поцеловал Артура. Тот понял! Понял, насколько унизительно было положение амантов! Это Мерлину повезло с господином, а другие (хорошо, немногие, но все же…) и вправду были рабами, их унижали морально и физически, насиловали, вырвав сомнительное согласие, а после пускали по рукам. И все это было безнаказанно, потому что у амантов не бывает прав. А теперь… Артур действительно становится великим королем!

— И еще, — продолжил Артур, когда Мерлин смог оторваться от него и перевести дух, — я не желаю, чтобы мне теперь без перерыва сватали принцесс, так как считается, что подле короля обязательно должна быть королева. Ее место я уготовил совсем другому человеку. Мерлин… — Артур облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы и посмотрел прямо в глаза Мерлину. — Я хочу… я прошу тебя... Кхм… Скажем так… хочу, чтобы все знали, кем ты для меня являешься. Хочу, чтобы тебя воспринимали всерьез не только как моего мага, но и как… спутника жизни. Ты согласен быть со мной официально? Мы не можем пожениться, но я что-нибудь придумаю, возможно, есть какой-то ритуал…

Мерлин вытаращил глаза, не веря в происходящее. Он и не мечтал, и не думал о таком… Когда он представлял себя рядом с Артуром, то всегда подразумевал, что им придется хранить их отношения в тайне. Одно дело королю забавляться с мальчиком в постели, и совсем другое — питать к нему чувства настолько сильные, чтобы никогда не жениться, заменив им королеву. А сейчас… Артур предлагал невероятное! Кто примет их? Хватит ли любви народа, чтобы не отвергнуть короля, выбравшего в спутники жизни мужчину? Разве так бывает? Даже в сказках, где принцы обязательно влюбляются в принцесс, в конце не происходит настолько больших чудес!

— Так ты согласен? — торопливо переспросил Артур. Он успел растерять остатки своей уверенности и теперь смотрел почти жалобно, ожидая самого важного ответа в его жизни.

— Артур, — с трудом выдохнул Мерлин, сглатывая противный ком в горле. Глаза щипало от слез, но Мерлин мужественно терпел и старался взять себя в руки. — Артур! Ты… ты самый невозможный из всех королей, самый великий! И ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя больше жизни. И если ты так просишь, то я подумаю… — Мерлин нервно рассмеялся, закашлялся и замолчал, подбирая слова.

— Мерлин! — рыкнул Артур, нетерпеливо встряхивая его.

— Уже подумал! Я согласен!

Артур привычно влепил ему оплеуху, затем притянул к себе и поцеловал, до невозможности нежно, благодарно.

— А если народ не примет нас… — озвучил свои страхи Мерлин, уворачиваясь от ласк Артура. — Я очень хочу больше не скрываться, но ты ведь должен думать прежде всего о своем королевстве…

— Примет, — отмахнулся Артур. — Я немного поговорил с рыцарями, и они разведали обстановку в городе. Все будет хорошо, Мерлин, я обещаю!

— Придется поверить тебе на слово, — счастливо прошептал тот, пряча лицо в шее Артура.

Мерлин постарался запомнить каждое мгновение этого вечера, каждое прикосновение Артура, каждый его вдох. Никому не дано видеть в этих глазах столько счастья, столько нежности и обожания! Мерлин отдавал всего себя, казалось, с еще большей страстью и любовью, хотя это, конечно, было невозможно. Просто теперь он чувствовал, что все разговоры о едином целом и двух сторонах одной медали, которые любил вести так и не улетевший далеко от Камелота дракон, не просто красивые высокопарные слова — а то, что прямо сейчас происходило в королевской спальне. И соединяясь духом и телом с Артуром, Мерлин отчетливо видел все годы их совместного будущего, полные радостей и печалей, как и пристало человеческим жизням, а после — смутными образами и отголосками еще не прожитых столетий — Мерлину являлись другие города, страны, эпохи, где они с Артуром все равно были и будут вместе…


End file.
